Kurenai's Son
by BlueLionFox
Summary: Having seen enough of how Naruto was being treated Kurenai decides to take the law into her own hands and with the help of her best friends and a few clans she turns Naruto's life around and shows the counsel what it means to mess with the wrong people.
1. Chapter 1

'Thinking'

_Jutsu's_

**Kyuubi or boss summon**

Summon

**Kurenai's Son**

It was a nice calm day in Konohagakure capitol of Hi no Kuni also known as Fire Country. The sun was shining brightly as a sign of it being noon, there was a small breeze to keep the temperature at a comfortable degree, the trees was swinging in the wind. Kids was at the park playing under the watchful eyes of their parent or guardian. The ninjas was doing, well they did what ninjas did on days like this, skip work and enjoy such a beautiful day. One such ninja was Kurenai Yuuhi and her two friends Anko Mitarashi and Yuugao Uzuki. They was enjoying a nice day eating dango and drinking tea in one of the many outside lounge areas at the local restaurant.

Although it seemed that everything about today was perfect there was one person that was not so happy. This person happened to be the owner of the Konoha's orphanage and the reason she wasn't so happy was because of what she was about to do to Uzumaki Naruto. Though she had to admit she didn't hate him or blame him for all the shinobi's that died fighting Kyuubi, but having him there kept the people who was willing to adopt others from coming in. She thought of ways to get him out without getting into much trouble, because if kids wasn't adopted soon then the orphanage would run out of money and all the kids would be out of a place to stay, so in her mind it was easy get him out and everyone else would be saved from living a life on the streets. So here she was sitting at her desk writing a quick note and walked over to Naruto. Inside she was debating if this was the right thing to do, but looking at the other kids she decided if losing one kid would help the others get adopted then it was for the best.

"Uzumaki Naruto follow me" she said when she got to him.

"Yes Shiho" replied the 4 year old.

Shiho took a deep breath and prayed to Kami someone with a kind heart would get her note, "you no longer are allowed to stay here" she said.

"What why where would I go" cried Naruto.

"I don't know but you have to leave" she said.

"I don't want to" he cried.

"Good bye Naruto" she said pushing the note in the back of his orange coat while shoving him out of the orphanage. "I hope you find a good person to take care of you" she whispered when she shut the door.

Naruto looked back at the door and blinked away his tears trying not to cry. He couldn't understand why Shiho would put him out, she was always nice to him so it didn't make any sense to him. He turned away and started to walk where ever his feet led him. He moved out of the way of anyone who was coming towards him, thankful that it was still noon and not many people was out. He walked and turned random corners not knowing where to go or how to get to the Hokage's office. He stopped and looked across the street from him and saw three women eating something. One had black hair, and what looked to him like a dress made out of bandages, the second had purple hair that was sticking up and she had on a long brown coat that was all he could see of her, the last woman also had purple hair and was wearing an all black outfit.

As Naruto looked he saw the lady with purple hair that stuck up drop a piece of dango by accident and his stomach growled as if telling him to go get it. He licked his lips and peek from the building he was hiding behind, he looked left then right making sure that no one was around. He then slowly creeped out and tried to reach the other side but was cut off by a group of people that came out of nowhere. Naruto looked up and saw they all was looking at him with weird looks in their eyes. He slowly backed up, "where do you think your going" asked one of the chuunin's.

"N-nowhere" he stuttered out.

"Got that right" said another. Naruto turned and ran around the building with the men close behind. He cried while they laughed at him. He went completely around the building and ran across the building he saw the three ladies while crying as the men chased and threw stuff at him.

The three ladies turned and saw Naruto being chased by the chuunin's and blinked. The black haired one then got up and walked after them. Her two companions just looked on. The chuunin then pulled out a kunai and threw it. The kunai pierced Naruto's left leg making him fall, the shinobi's laughed and another chuunin threw his kunai. It was stopped by a kunai making a loud clank. The chuunin's blinked and looked around and saw the woman approaching, "what is the Genjutsu Ice Queen doing here" asked one of the chuunin's.

"What is a bunch of chuunin's doing picking on a defenseless child for" she replied.

"That thing is not a child now get out of the way so we can kill it" said a chuunin.

"And if I don't" she asked.

"Like you can take all of us on Kurenai" said another chuunin.

"Who said she was alone" said a voice from behind the chuunin's.

"Should have known Anko the Snake Mistress and Yuugao the Weapons Mistress would be close by" said a chuunin.

"As I was saying if I don't move what are you going to do" asked Kurenai.

The chuunin huffed in annoyance, "lets go guys" he said.

"Idiots, attacking a kid like that" said Kurenai picking up Naruto, who passed out from running so much and blood lose.

"That's him the one with 'who know who' sealed in him" asked Anko.

"Yea it is, it sickens me to know that the shinobi boast about how fair they are but then they try and kill a four year old when no one is looking" said Kurenai.

"I know but what can you do its not like you can adopt him, many shinobi, including Kakashi and Itachi but the counsel blocked them all" said Yuugao.

"And the Hokage acts like he don't even care" said Anko.

"I know I'll think of something, I'm taking him home for now though" said Kurenai.

"Later" said Anko and Yuugao.

Kurenai took Naruto to her house and laid him on her bed. She took of his coat and found the note that was stuck in it:

_To who ever finds this,_

_This is Uzumaki Naruto, he is an orphan and has no place to go. He use to live at the orphan but due to him being there the adults of Konoha have came to the orphan less and less and without kids being adopted we don't have enough money to take care of everyone here. So although I don't want to do this and the Hokage not giving us anymore money I have to kick him out of the orphanage at least until we get enough money to bring him back. So please who ever finds this note please take care of Naruto._

_Shiho owner of the orphanage._

_*-*_*-*_

Kurenai looked at the letter again then back at Naruto. She then made sure everything was locked and went to the Hokage's office, "hey jiji we have to talk" she said.

The Hokage sighed, "what is it Kurenai, I already told you I have no missions for you" he said.

Kurenai looked at him funny, "who said anything about a mission, no I'm here about Naruto" she said.

"What about him" asked the Hokage.

"I'm adopting him" she said.

"You already know that is not possible" Said the Hokage.

"Just like its not possible for you to give the orphanage more money or its not possible that everyone who wasn't old enough 4 years ago to know about Kyuubi, news flash everyone from the age 5 and up treats him like shit and the younger ones are starting to act just like their parents towards him and I'm tired of it, so I'm taking care of him whether you and the counsel like it or not, and I'm going to tell him about Kyuubi when I think he is ready, hoping he wont find out is stupid" she said then she left.

"That women is a ticking time bomb waiting to explode" he said to himself.

_*-*_*-*_

Kurenai arrived home and saw Naruto still sleeping. She smiled to herself and settled in for the rest of the day and started to read some of her old books. The next morning Kurenai woke up and looked down at Naruto who had snuggled closer to her and smiled. She went to shower then started to make breakfast for the two of them. Once she was finished she went back to the room and was about to wake up Naruto when he started to toss and turn. She sat down and rubbed his cheek to get him to calm down which had the effect of waking him."Morning sleepy head" she said.

"Who are you, where am I" he asked quietly moving as far away from her as possible without leaving the comfort of the bed and blanket.

"You don't remember I'm the lady who saved you yesterday from that mod" she replied.

"Oh thank you" he said.

"Lets get you cleaned up" she then picked him up and took him to the bathroom. She took off his shirt and saw all the scratches that he had on his body from the beatings he received and frowned, but soon her motherly instincts took over and she ran I'm warm water to bath in. She poured water on his head then proceeded to scrub him clean. She washed him a few times to get the grim off him then picked him up in a towel and headed back to her room, "hey little guy do you have anything besides that orange outfit" she asked.

"No Shiho only bought me new clothes when the ones I had was to messed up to wear" he said.

"Ok, then lets get you into one of my t-shirts, now its going to be really big but don't worry" she told him. After putting the shirt on him she saw he still didn't quite seem comfortable in it so she started to tickle him to get him to lighten up, "looks like someone is ticklish, come on lets eat breakfast" she said.

"You mean I get to eat also" he asked.

"They didn't feed you at the orphanage" Kurenai asked.

"No only Shiho would give me food, the others would just hand me scraps when everyone else was done" said Naruto.

He looked up into her intense red eyes and flinched as they wasn't as inviting as they was before, "I see well here you can eat as much as you want" said Kurenai.

After both had their fill on the food Kurenai put the rest into the fridge for later. She then led him out the small apartment she lived in and walked down the street with him proudly on her back while he laughed away swinging his legs side to side while his hands was gripped tightly on the front of her dress. Anyone who looked at her thought she was a different person but none thought to say or do something that would make them think otherwise. Well almost no one, "what is this, why are you carrying that demon brat" yelled a jounin.

Kurenai stopped and turned to him her eyes went back to her ice queen appearance, "you have 10 seconds to get out of my sight or I will kill you" she said.

"I asked you a question" he said.

A kunai flew at him ripping threw his skin on his left arm, "you have 5 seconds now" she said.

"Bitch" then he jumped onto the nearest roof and headed towards the hospital.

"Miss what is that word he called you is it your name" asked Naruto.

"My name is Kurenai, and that word he said I never want you to repeat it" she said.

"Ok I promise" he said.

"Good a person never breaks their promise, now let get you some clothes" she said.

_*-*_*-*_

Kurenai and Naruto was in the shinobi shop looking for clothes. She had Naruto try on multiple styles of clothes but the only ones he liked was the ones that was similar to the clothes that ANBU wore, she couldn't even get him to try on other styles of clothe. So she settled for buying him ANBU style clothes, all was in orange which also confused her. After she paid for them she put him back on her back and headed out the store. Naruto was now wearing orange loose pants, an orange t-shirt and sleeveless jacket, with black shinobi boots. Kurenai looked at him, "Naruto why would you only try on ANBU style clothes" she asked.

"I saw some pictures of a Hokage and he wore this kind of clothes" said Naruto.

"So you want to be like that Hokage" asked Kurenai.

"Yes" Naruto answered.

"Ok its going to take a lot of training" Kurenai said.

"Kurenai the Hokage wants us in his office, Yuugao is already there" said Anko relieving Kurenai hands of some of her bags.

"Alright lets go, hold on Naru-chan" Kurenai said.

She and Anko then jumped onto the nearest roof and headed towards the Hokage's tower at full speed with Kurenai holding onto Naruto's hands so he didn't fly off her back. Once they arrived at the base of the tower Kurenai let go of his hands, "are you ok Naru-chan" she asked.

"That was fun lets do it again" he laughed.

"Wow only 1 day and he already likes you" said Anko leading them up to the Hokage's office.

"Naru-chan wait here for a minute ok" said Kurenai.

"Ok nice lady" said Naruto.

"Anko, Kurenai thank you for coming" said the Hokage.

"Not like we had much a choice" said Anko.

"Maybe but I had you three come here because Kurenai brought to my attention yesterday that she was going to be taking care of Naruto and there was nothing I can do to stop her" said the Hokage.

"Yes and I still stand by what I said" said Kurenai.

"So here is my proposal, Kurenai can adopt Naruto if Yuugao joins the ANBU and Anko joins the interrogation and assassination team" said the Hokage.

"Your black mailing us" asked Anko.

The Hokage just shrugged, "its fine with me I was thinking about joining anyway" said Yuugao.

"I'll do this only if we get to train him how we want and I get to let anyone I want sign the snake contract" said Anko.

"Fine" said the Hokage.

"Ok then I'm your new interrogation and assassination member" said Anko.

"Also Morino Ibiki is currently the head of the team" said the Hokage.

"So where are the papers" asked Kurenai.

"Huh" was Sarutobi's smart reply.

"The papers so I can officially adopt Naru-chan" said Kurenai.

"Oh right here I just need your signature and his" said the Hokage.

"I'll get him" said Anko walking to the door, "gaki you can come in now" she said opening it for him.

"Naruto how are you" asked the Hokage

"I'm fine jiji that nice lady was keeping me safe" he replied.

"That's great but I need you to put your name on this" said the Hokage.

"Ok what is it" he asked writing down his name sloppily.

"Its adoption papers" the old man replied.

"Whats adoption" asked the 4 year old.

"It means I'm your now your kaasan" said Kurenai.

"Really, why would you want to be my kaasan everyone else beats on me, why are you different" said Naruto looking like he didn't believe her.

"Naruto do you not want me to adopt you, I thought you would like to be my son and get to live with me and eat how much you want and bath in the warm water" said Kurenai hurt that he didn't think she would want to adopt her and it was evident in her eyes and her tone.

"Your not trying to trick me are you" he asked.

"What why would I do that your such a good boy" she said.

"Ok I want to be your son kaasan" he said hugging her legs.

"I'm glad I thought you wouldn't want to" she said.

"I hoped you would be my kaasan when you saved me and let me stay with you" he said.

"This is all good that you two get along but if you don't mind I have work to do" said the Hokage.

"Lets go Naru-chan we have the a few hours to do whatever you want" said Kurenai.

"Really can we go to the park" asked Naruto.

"To the park it is" said Kurenai.

"What about your bags, you can't walk around with them all day" said Anko.

"Can you take them back to my apartment" asked Kurenai.

"What the hell I'm not your personal servant" said Anko.

"I'll let you play with Naru-chan" said Kurenai. Anko just looked at her, "fine what do you want" Anko whispered in her ear, "you can't be serious just to take a few bags to my apartment" said Kurenai.

"Please your apartment is on the other side of Konoha" said Anko.

"Fine I'll do it" said Kurenai.

"Ok good, and this only stays between you and me" Anko said walking away from Kurenai, Naruto, and Yuugao with the bags of clothes Kurenai bought for Naruto.

"What was that about" asked Yuugao.

"Its what she asked me to do for her taking Naru-chan's clothes to my apartment "said Kurenai.

"I know that what did she ask you to do" said Yuugao.

"I can't tell you she just said it stays between me and her" replied Kurenai.

"You two are impossible" said Yuugao.

"Just ask Anko what she wants me to do" said Kurenai.

"Lets go kaasan before the the people get there then I can't go to the park" said Naruto.

"Ok Naru-chan we are going and no one will tell you your not allowed in the park" said Kurenai.

_*-*_*-*_

As soon as they reached the park Naruto let go of Kurenai's hand and ran towards the slide. He went down it a few times while Kurenai and Yuugao talked. Anko joined them a few minutes later. After Naruto went down the slide 10 times he ran to the swing set. He looked at it, "kaasan whats this" he yelled pointing to it.

"Its a swing you should try it" Kurenai told him.

He climbed up on the seat and leaned back then tried to go forward, "kaasan it wont go" he said.

"I'll push you" Kurenai then got up and started to push Naruto on the swing. He laughed while she pushed him, "this is fun" he said through his laughter.

An ANBU came up to Kurenai and whispered to her, "ok, Naru-chan, we have to go kaasan have to work" she told him picking him up off the swing set.

"What no kaasan don't go" he said wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I have to so I can make money for us to eat and sleep" she said.

"Ok kaasan" he replied.

"I'll be back later today, your going to stay with Anko-neechan until I come pick you up" Kurenai said.

Naruto ran across the park and jumped on Anko, "neechan what are we going to do while kaasan is at work" he said.

"How bout I teach you to read and write" said Anko.

"Really" said Naruto.

"Of course, lets go to my house so we can get started" Anko said.

"I'll be back to get him after my mission Anko" said Kurenai.

Anko led Naruto towards her apartment. While they walked Naruto danced around her in circles, "neechan don't you have to work like kaasan" asked Naruto.

"No Naru-chan I don't have to work today" Anko replied.

Naruto continued to run up ahead of Anko while playing in the streets of Konoha. He turned a corner and was hit in the head by something, "ouch" he said rubbing his head. He looked around and saw two scrolls. He picked them up and opened them, he looked at the pictures then at the words and was confused, he then remembered that he couldn't read yet so he closed them back.

"Hey Naru-chan what you got there" asked Anko as she stood at the corner.

"I think they are stories because they have pictures in them" he said.

"Where did you get them from" asked Anko.

"They fell out the sky" he demonstrated with his arms, "then hit me on the head that hurt" he said.

"Let me see them" Anko said. He handed the two scrolls to her, "Naru-chan these are jutsu's" she said.

"What is a jutsu" he asked.

"Its something that ninjas use kind of like powers" she said.

"Cool powers I want powers" he said.

"Its not powers" she then thought for a minute, "lets get to my house then I'll explain it to you" she then picked him up and shunshined to her apartment. She sat him on the couch, "now listen carefully Naru-chan, a jutsu is something that all ninjas are able to do, they are kind of like a power, in order to do jutsu's it takes years of training" said Anko.

"That sounds boring" said Naruto.

Anko looked at the scrolls, "you want to know what they are" she asked.

"Ok" he replied.

"The first one is a copy of wind jutsu's that are only found in Suna the second it lighting jutsu's found only in Kumo" she said.

"Wind sounds lame but lighting is scary" he said.

"Well you know Naru-chan there is a rumor that Suna shinobi's are able to use wind jutsu's to fly" she said.

"Really that's so cool neechan I want to fly" he said jumping up and down on the couch.

"So if I teach you will you behave" she asked.

"Yes neechan" he said.

"Ok, first you have to learn to read and write, proper manners, to use chakra, and how to address people of importance" she said.

"Ok neechan I'm ready to start what first" he asked.

"Lets start with reading, writing, and learning about chakra" said Anko. Anko grabbed a scroll and a pen and wrote the alphabet down, "ok I want you to copy those letters down, you will do this everyday until your handwriting improves" she said.

"Ok neechan" Naruto said.

"While your doing this I'm going to explain what chakra is" she then proceeded to tell him what chakra was how it was accessed and used to preform jutsu's. After a few hours there was a knock on her door, "hold on" Anko said. She slid a pillow under Naruto's head in replace of her lap then walked to the door, "sorry it took so long I had to replace my lap with a pillow" she said opening the door.

"That's fine Anko" said Kurenai. She walked into the apartment and looked around, "whats all this" she asked.

"Well on our way here so I can teach Naruto to read and write, he said two scrolls fell down on his head and asked me to read them to him thinking they were stories, but they turned out to be jutsu's and after explaining what a jutsu is and telling him that some ninjas in Suna can use wind jutsu's to fly he asked me to teach him to use jutsu's so I started to teach him about chakra while he learned to write" said Anko.

"Ok but whats with all the scrolls" asked Kurenai.

"I used them as demonstration for what chakra was made of, he also used a lot to learn the basics of writing" Anko replied.

"How far did he get" asked Kurenai.

"Well after explaining it a few times he got the basics of chakra and he knows the alphabets now" said Anko.

"Ok I'll continue his training tomorrow" said Kurenai.

"You can stay here is you want instead of risking waking him up" said Anko.

"Thanks" said Kurenai. She then sat on the couch Naruto was on and put his head on her lap in replace of the pillow she then leaned back and closed her eyes. Anko turned out the lights and went to her room.

_*-*_*-*_

So what did you think, was it good, bad, ok? Tell me what you thought, any ideas or pairings you want to see tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

'Thinking'

_Jutsu's or Reading something_

**Kyuubi or Boss Summon**

Summon

**Kurenai's Son**

_AN: Kurenai and Anko start out as a couple, Naruto and the rest of the Konoha 12 are stronger then most chuunin's_

Chapter 2

Over the next year Kurenai, Anko, and Yuugao taught Naruto how to access his chakra, how to read, write, learned how he was supposed to act at important events, and about the history of Konoha. 3 months after he started to learn about chakra and learned that the Yondaime was the best seal master ever, he asked to learn seals so they started to buy scrolls to teach him from. Towards the end of his first year of learning he knew how to write basic storage seals though he didn't have the control of his chakra to use them properly. Also during this he learned that Hinata the heir to the Hyuuga clan was having a little sister born soon. He didn't know why this was important that they went to congratulate them on having a baby but did it anyway.

A few days after the birth of Hanabi Hyuuga Kurenai told him they was going to a funeral. He didn't know what a funeral was but his kaasan told him this was important and he had to behave or he would be punished. They arrived at the funeral, he was dressed in all black like everyone else. He looked around and saw a girl sitting by herself in the back. He walked t join her, "hello my name is Naruto Yuuhi" he said.

She looked at him, "I'm Hi-Hinata Hy-Hy-Hyuuga" she said while crying.

"I don't know who died do you" he asked.

"My ka-ka-kaasan" she cried out.

Naruto was quiet for a minute. Kurenai was about to move him away from Hinata so she can be by herself until he started to talk, "your lucky" he whispered just loud enough so only Kurenai and Hinata could here.

Hinata gasped, "ho-ho-how am I lu-lu-lucky" she stuttered out.

"Because you know your kaasan, you know what she looked like, how her voice sounded, you have memories of your kaasan, but me I never once got to see my kaasan she died giving birth to me, and my otousan also died before I was born, you have memories to remember your kaasan by I don't, I have to go by stories" he said sadly, then he perked up "but that's ok because now I have a new kaasan Kurenai she adopted me so now I know what you felt like when you was with your kaasan, you just have to remember those times when you get down and do everything you can to make your kaasan proud of you" he finished.

Kurenai smiled when he finished. Hinata just looked at him, "thank you Naruto-san you really helped me see that not everyone gets to see their kaasan, I'm just being selfish I should be happy of the time I got with her" Hinata said. Hinata looked up to her otousan, "Naruto-san how did you think of all that" she asked.

Naruto smiled, "I heard kaasan tell that to some girl whose mother died I memorized what she said because it made that girl feel better I thought it would make you feel better" he said.

"Thank you it did, I'm going up to sit with my otousan I hope one day we can be friends Naruto-san" she then walked up to sit next to her otousan. He looked down to her surprised that she came this close to her mothers dead body.

"Are you ok Hinata" he asked.

"Yes otousan, I just had to realize that not everyone have a kaasan to spend time with I just have to remember those times and try and make her proud" Hinata said.

Hiashi smiled, "just do your best, and I know I don't say it but I'm proud of you and always will be, remember when I talk negative that's because how I was raised and I'm trying to motivate you" he said.

Kurenai pulled Naruto onto her lap, "you did a good job Naru-chan" she told him.

"Kaasan, whats it like to lose someone" he asked.

Kurenai thought about it, "I hope you never have to know what that pain feels like baby" she said.

"Kaasan" he said.

"Yes" she replied.

"What was my real kaasan like" he asked.

"She acted just like you do, always full of energy, always wanting to learn, get stronger, help anyone she could, and beautiful" Kurenai said.

"Like you" Naruto asked.

Kurenai just smiled, "she was my jounin sensei when I was a genin" she said.

"Kaasan do you have anything that was my real kaasan" he asked.

She thought about it, "actually I do but you have to earn it first" she said.

"Ok kaasan, I hope Hinata-chan is going to be ok" he said.

"Kaasan is my real kaasan in here somewhere" he asked.

"Yes, I'll bring you to see her grave one day but not today" she said.

_*-*_*-*_

A week later Naruto was walking to eat lunch with Yuugao. They just finished part of their kunai and senbon training and she was treating him to lunch anywhere he wanted. The 5 year old boy ran happily as he led Yuugao to the ramen stand, he was a few steps in front of Yuugao when a scroll fell and hit Naruto in the head....again. Naruto rubbed the offended spot while picking up the scroll. Yuugao jumped on the roof of the building the scroll fell from and didn't see anyone so she dropped down and walked to Naruto, "you ok Naru-chan" she asked.

"Yes" he held the scroll so she can read them.

Yuugao took the scrolls and opened them. After reading them she looked at Naruto, "well someone gave you you sealing scrolls, we will work on them later" she told him.

"Ok, do you know who" he asked.

"No they was gone before I saw who did it" she replied.

_*-*_*-*_

Tsunade and Shizune was sitting at a casino in the middle of tea country. As Tsunade was deciding what game she wanted to play Jiraiya came up to them, "how have things been" he asked sitting across from Tsunade.

"As well as things can for a Sennin who hasn't betrayed their village" Tsunade replied.

"That's good, have you been back to the village" Jiraiya asked.

"Why should I go back, last time I went the counsel banned anyone from trying to adopt the gaki" Tsunade said.

Jiraiya nodded knowing what she was talking about, "I know but things have turned around for him, you should go see" he said.

"Maybe I'll check it out" Tsunade said.

"Just make sure you don't get caught you know how sensei is" Jiraiya said.

"Yea I know he still trying to get me to come back to teach medics" Tsunade said.

"Maybe you should, it will give you the money to pay off you debt" Jiraiya said.

"I have another idea to pay it off" she said looking at Jiraiya.

"I don't like the way your looking at me" Jiraiya said.

"Hey what are you two talking about and who is the counsel preventing you from adopting" Shizune said as she was confused by what they was talking about.

Tsunade looked at her, "don't worry about that right now, maybe one day you will meet him" she told her, "now Jiraiya how have the book sells been" she asked.

"Great my last book sold a million copies in 2 months" he said.

"Good, lets make a deal" she said.

"What type of deal" he asked.

Tsunade looked at Shizune, "can you leave us for a minute" she asked.

"Um sure" Shizune walked away.

_*-*_*-*_

Kurenai was standing in the forest of death with Naruto, "now I know usually we train at home or at Yuugao's house but now we need more space and this is technically owned by Anko and she let us use it, so for now on all your training will be held here" Kurenai said.

"Ok kaasan what are we going to do first" Naruto asked.

Kurenai went into her pocket, "I know your learning snake style from Anko but Yuugao found a taijutsu scroll in the ANBU archive it was developed by the Yondaime, the style is called: Wing Tsun and it basically uses your opponents force against them" she told him

"So with this style I will let my opponent attack first and use that momentum to get the advantage" Naruto asked.

"Exactly and when you combine this with snake style you will be hard to figure out, now get ready we are going to go over the first steps of the style" Kurenai said.

_*-*_*-*_

A month later Naruto was started to get the hang of the first stage of learning Wing Tsun. Kurenai, Anko, or Yuugao still haven't found out who drops those scrolls on Naruto's head but they wasn't complaining since they all had something to in them to help with his training, but still they at least wanted to know who was doing it. As they was walking looking for something to do another scroll fell down directly in front of Naruto. Kurenai looked up and saw a green flash of cloth and jumped up on to the roof. As soon as she got there the person vanished without a trace, "dammit" she yelled.

"Whats wrong" Anko asked jumping next to her.

"I almost caught the person who keeps dropping those scrolls, I saw a green shirt or jacket when I got up here they had just vanished" Kurenai said.

"Don't worry we will catch them soon" Anko said.

"Kaasan whats this" Naruto yelled.

Anko and Kurenai dropped down from the roof and looked at what was sealed in the scroll, "Naru-chan this is a rod they are extremely hard to use and only a few have ever completely mastered using one, the last was your kaasan Kushina" Kurenai said.

"So I'm going to learn to use it" Naruto asked.

"Yup" Kurenai said.

_*-*_*-*_

Tsunade met Jiraiya at a bar in wave country, "why are we meeting in a bar pervert" she asked.

"Hey I paid off your debt the least you could do was meet me here" Jiraiya responded.

Tsunade looked around and made sure no one was listening, "and I let you model one of your characters off me so we are even" she said.

"Yes we are, and I must say I think this next book will be my best seller" he responded.

"I just want my cut for letting you use me as a main character and nothing about me better not be in that book" she said.

"Don't worry I have more respect to put actual things about friends in my books, and you will get your cut, I'll deposit it into your bank account" he said.

"Good, did you go back to the village" Tsunade asked.

"Yes I went back you" he asked.

"I had to sneak away from Shizune while she was sleeping but I was able to get there" Tsunade said.

"What do you think" he asked.

_*-*_*-*_

Naruto had just finished learning another stance in the snake style and was sitting in the forest of death studying scrolls on sealing. He had spent as much time as possible to learn sealing since Kurenai, Anko, and Yuugao worried about teaching him everything else he needed to know. He pulled out his ink and practice scrolls and started to write seals on them. Over the fence flew a scroll landing right in front of him. Naruto looked up and only saw a puff of smoke and shrugged. He opened the scroll, _becoming a seal master by Minato Namikaze_ he read.

Pulling the book out the scroll he opened the first page and started to read. Anko walked up, "hey Naru-chan where did you get the book" she asked kneeling down to read the name of it.

"It flew over the gate and landed in front of me, I looked up and only saw smoke" he told her then went back to reading.

"I see" she said getting up and walking out the gate. She looked around and but saw nothing that could give her a clue about who threw it.

_*-*_*-*_

A week later all three kunoichi's and Naruto was in the Hokage's office, "what do you want jiji we got training to do" Kurenai said.

"I realize that but I have been getting complaints that scrolls have been coming up missing" the Hokage said.

"And this has what to do with us" Anko asked.

"Well I was wondering if you knew anything about it, there was a report that Naruto has been getting scrolls from an unknown source" he said.

"Oh and who filled this report and how would they know where he got scrolls from, if you forgot he is not allowed in any shinobi stores" Kurenai said.

"I know but I have to ask so we can prove his innocence" the Hokage said.

"Well he is innocent he never is out in the village without one of us" Yuugao said.

"Ok well I'll let you get on with your training, but if you see anything that will help us solve this let me know so far the only scrolls that have been taken are E rank, but we don't want anyone thinking they might have the chance for something bigger" the Hokage said.

"We will keep an eye out" Kurenai said walking out the door.

_*-*_*-*_

Naruto was getting ready for his second birthday with his 3 guardians. Although Kurenai was his official kaasan he felt like Anko and Yuugao was also his kaasan's. They all even moved into a house that they had build outside the forest of death. A lot of counsel members complained but they was quieted down by the clan heads of Hiashi, Tsume, Shibi, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza. Even with the Uchiha backing having Naruto removed from the three kunoichi's protection they elders wasn't able to get enough backing to force the removal, mainly because most the shinobi force thought it was a good idea for him to have parents and the ANBU more specifically prevented the counsel from doing anything by backed him being raised by the three 100 percent.

Naruto walked down the steps in his normal attire of all orange clothes and went to eat breakfast like normal. As he sat down Kurenai looked at him, "so Naru-chan what do you want to do for your birthday" she asked.

Naruto thought, "well it would be nice if I had some friends" he said.

The three nodded, "leave it to me" Kurenai said.

"Ok what else" Anko asked.

"Well a party would be great but its not enough people to have one, so I guess ice cream and cake" he said.

"Consider it done, now lets go Naru-chan its a great day and you should have some fun before that festival start" Yuugao said leading outside once he was finished eating.

"Yuugao-kaasan whats that festival for and why don't I ever get to go" he asked.

"Well I don't know how to explain it right now just wait till you get older and able to protect yourself better and I'll take you" Yuugao responded.

"Ok" he said.

_*-*_*-*_

A few hours later Yuugao brought Naruto back to the house and immediately took him up to his room, "now Naru-chan don't come out your room until I come get you" she then gave him a new book on scrolls to learn from, "here look through this until I come back" she told him.

Yuugao went down stairs, "how is everything coming along" she asked.

"Good so far, Kurenai went to invite some people and their kids" Anko said.

"Great, need any help" Yuugao asked.

"Yea can you start the check the cake" Anko said.

_*-*_*-*_

Kurenai arrived at her first house, the Nara's and knocked. Shikaku opened the door, "how can I help you Kurenai" he asked.

"Well today is Naruto's birthday and I came to invite you to the house" she said.

"Sure we will be over, Yoshino doesn't like that festival knowing what the meaning behind it is" Shikaku said.

"Ok thank you, anyone you know who might want to come" Kurenai asked.

"Yes Inoichi has a daughter Naruto's age and Chouza has a son they both come over a lot they might want to come" he told her.

"Ok thanks I'll invite them" Kurenai said walking away.

She then walked to the Akimichi compound and knocked, "hello Chouza Shikaku said that you had a son Naruto's age and I came to invite you to his birthday party" she said.

Chouza thought, "we will come" he said.

"Ok bye" she then walked away. She walked to the Yamanaka flower store and saw Ino, "hey Ino where is your otousan" she asked.

Ino turned he is in the back of the shop why do you need anything" Ino asked.

"No I just came to invite you to Naruto's birthday party" Kurenai said.

"But ain't the festival today" Ino asked.

"Yes it also is his birthday today, e never had a party so I decided to give him one" Kurenai said.

"What how can he never have had a party before" Ino asked astonished as she remember the many birthday parties she had.

"Well I adopted him 2 years ago" Kurenai said.

"Oh" Ino thought, "hold on I'll ask otousan" she said. She ran into the back then came back a few minutes later, "he said he will bring me" Ino said.

"Great he knows where my house is" Kurenai then walked out of the shop.

She arrived at the Inuzuka compound 10 minute later, "hey Tsume I came to invite you and your 2 kids to Naruto's birthday party" she said.

Tsume thought, "I'll try and get there, but Kiba really likes that festival for some reason, Hana hates it, says its pointless and something about seeing a kid beat at it" Tsume said.

"I see, well if you want you can drop Hana off then take Kiba to the festival then come by later with him" Kurenai suggested.

"I will do that" Tsume said.

"Great, now I have to go to the Hyuuga's" Kurenai said and left.

She arrived at the Hyuuga compound and was surprised to see Hiashi standing there as if he was waiting for her, "you finally came" he said.

"You was waiting for me" she asked.

"Yes I been waiting for you to come by ever since Naruto and Hinata met at the funeral she has been wanting to play with him for sometime, but with Hanabi I don't have the time to take her to your house" he said.

"I see well I apologize for that, but I came to invite you and your kids to his party" she said.

"I figured as much, but I must decline as I have a lot of work, but if you want you can take Hinata and Hanabi with you and I'll send a Hyuuga guard to pick them up at 9" he said.

Kurenai looked at her watch, "that gives them 3 and a half hours to play, I'll take them with me" she said.

"Great I'll go get them" he said walking into the compound. Soon Kurenai had both Hinata and Hanabi, after a visit to the Aburame compound they walked to her house.

_*-*_*-*_

Kurenai, Hanabi, and Hinata arrived at the house, "hold on Hinata let me make sure that Naru-chan is dressed properly" Kurenai then put Hanabi down so she could walk around and went upstairs. She came down a few minutes later, "ok Hinata you can go up, his door is the one that's open" she told her.

Hinata walked upstairs and knocked on the open door. Naruto looked up at her and smiled, "hello want to play with me" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

Naruto went into his chest that was by his closet and opened, "come on I have a lot of things to play with" he said.

Hinata walked into the room and over to the chest and looked, "wow this is a lot" she said.

"Don't you have toys" Naruto asked.

"Oh I have some toys actually me and my imouto have a entire room for our toys" she said as she pulled things out to play with.

Soon the other kids started to arrive, "whoa Hinata I didn't know you would be here" Ino said from the door.

Hinata looked over at her and smiled, "hello Ino" she said.

"Hey you want to play with us" Naruto asked to the 4 kids at his door.

"Sure" Choji said walking in followed by Ino, Shikamaru, and Shino.

Soon Hana arrived and said good bye to her kaasan and otouto. As directed by Yuugao she walked up stairs to Naruto's room. She looked around, "well hello everyone I'm Hana" she said.

Naruto looked at her, "hi I'm Naruto, want to play with us" he said.

"Sure" she walked in the room and they started to play, shinobi. They all picked their favorite character and started to act like well shinobi.

An hour later Yuugao came up, "having fun" she asked.

"Yes Yuugao-kaasan" Naruto replied.

"Good now come down stairs dinner is ready" she said. They walked down stairs with Yuugao behind them all when there was a knock at the door, "coming" she said.

Yuugao walked and opened the door, "I'm back, Kiba got hungry and bored without Hana" Tsume said.

"Well come in, we was just about to serve dinner" Yuugao said.

They all walked into the kitchen and saw all the adults sitting at the table, "well form a line and wash your hands then come to me and Anko to get your food" Kurenai said.

_*-*_*-*_

9 came and everyone started to leave. The Hyuuga guard came and picked up a sleeping Hanabi and tired Hinata. Kurenai took Naruto to bed and tucked him in. after picking up the toys she closed the door and walked downstairs to the kitchen where Yuugao and Anko was cleaning up. She sat down, "that was a great party" she said.

"Yes it was, even if he didn't any presents he made some friends and that's all that matters" Anko said.

"I think him getting friends is enough of a present in his eyes" Yuugao said.

"Yes I'm actually surprised everyone showed up though with the festival and all" Kurenai said.

"Me to, I know Ino love that festival, even if she don't know what its for, Choji and Kiba are the same" Yuugao said as she remember watching them play at the festival.

"Well hopefully next year he will get presents" Anko said.

"Hopefully, well I have to get going you know how people get after the kids are gone at that festival" Yuugao said.

"How can we forget, they tried to break in the last house I bought" Kurenai said.

"We know that's why we decided to move in together" Yuugao said then she left.

Anko looked around, "she got out of cleaning again" she said.

"Stop complaining, Naru-chan is sleeping and we finally got the night to ourselves" Kurenai said.

Anko kissed Kurenai, "your right lets hurry and clean up and get to my room" she said.

_*-*_*-*_

3 months later Naruto stood in front of Kurenai, "ok Naru-chan show me what you learned so far in taijutsu" she said.

"Ok kaasan" Naruto responded.

Naruto got into the standard snake style stance. Kurenai got into her taijutsu stance. Naruto ran up to Kurenai and stopped when she was within his reach. Kurenai swung at him which he spent to the side and dodged and hit her with a left elbow in her side. Kurenai then did a spin kick at his head which he ducked under and punched her in the back. This continued for 2 hours with Kurenai steadily getting faster in her attacks. Soon Kurenai stopped, "that's enough Naru-kun" she said.

"So how did I do" he asked.

"Good, but your still to slow" Kurenai said.

"How do I fix that" Naruto asked.

"I'll start that training tomorrow for now don't worry about it" Kurenai said.

Yuugao walked up, "time for weapon training yet" she asked.

"Yes, I'm going to start his speed training tomorrow" Kurenai said.

"Ok, get ready Naru-chan" Yuugao said.

"Ok" Naruto unsealed his rod from the scroll and got into his stance after he was able to stand.

"Good, your stance has less flaws in it then last time" Yuugao said the attacked him without notice.

_*-*_*-*_

Danzo, Homura, and Koharu was sitting in a secret chamber, "we need to get those three away from that Kyuubi gaki so I can take him and turn him into our weapon" Danzo said.

"Yes we do but nothing we have tried have worked" Koharu said.

"I know any other ideas" Danzo asked.

"How bout sending them each on missions" Homura asked.

"Why didn't we think about this earlier" Danzo said. They walked out chamber.

_*-*_*-*_

Kurenai was in the Hokage's office, "I have an A ranked mission for you" he said.

"What kind" she asked.

"Infiltrate, seduce, and eliminate" he said.

"What I have any experience in these types of missions" Kurenai said.

"I know but most of our jounin's are out on missions, and your the only one left you will be able to get into Kiri unnoticed" he told her.

"Fine when do I leave" Kurenai asked.

"Immediately" the third responded. Kurenai nodded and walked out.

_*-*_*-*_

2 days later Anko was in the Hokage's office, "Anko I have a infiltrate and assassinate for you" he said.

"Rank" she asked.

"S" he told her.

"Great the target and when do I start" she asked.

"The target is Gato, his corporation is becoming to large and he is starting to hire missing nin's and using them to do his bidding, you will have a team of 2 ANBU's with you and you leave immediately" he said.

"Right" Anko then walked out.

_*-*_*-*_

3 days later Yuugao was in the Hokage's office with Naruto, "sorry Yuugao but I need you for a mission" he said.

"I am going to have to deny this mission until Kurenai or Anko returns" she said.

"I'm sorry but this mission needs your weapons expertise" he said.

"And what the hell do you expect me to do with Naru-chan until one of us returns" Yuugao yelled.

"I'm sure he will be safe until one of you return, I'll have ANBU watch over him until one of you return" he said.

Kakashi walked into the office into the office, "am I interrupting" he asked.

"No Kakashi you actually came at a perfect time" Yuugao said.

"I did" he asked confused.

"Yes I need someone to watch Naru-chan until one of us return from our mission" Yuugao said.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "sure I'll do it" he said shrugging.

"Good, also we was supposed to start his speed training can you start it for us" she asked.

"Sure" Kakashi said.

"Good now that we have taken care of that you leave immediately Yuugao" the three then left the office.

_*-*_*-*_

Kakashi was sitting in the living room looking at Naruto, "so Naruto what do you normally do before you start training" he asked.

"Play in my room and sometimes my friends come over" he answered.

"You don't over their house" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I only go over to their house when kaasan schedule it because all my friends are from clans" Naruto said.

"I see want to walk around the village before we start training you might meet someone new" Kakashi said.

Naruto shifted nervously remembering all the bad experiences from walking around the village, "kaasan said I'm not allowed out in the village without them" he said.

"Oh I see, well I promise nothing will happen and we will only stay out for an hour at most" he said.

Naruto thought, "ok" he said. Kakashi made a shadow clone to stay and watch over the house and they left.

_*-*_*-*_

They was on their way back when they passed a new weapons shop, "hey a new shop" Naruto said.

"Lets check it out" Kakashi said.

They walked into the shop and saw a girl who looked no older than Naruto flicking kunai's, shuriken's, senbon's, and anything else small enough to pick up with one hand and throw at a target without even looking up from her book. What amazed them was she was hitting every target dead on. Naruto's eyes widen, "amazing" he said.

The girl looked up, "oh sorry how can I help you" she asked.

"That was amazing, how you did you do that" Naruto asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know I just do" she responded.

"Can you teach me" Naruto asked.

"There is nothing to teach I never learned how to do it, I just do it, its a natural talent I have" she replied.

"Oh are you training to become a kunoichi" Naruto asked.

She looked at him, "no why" she asked.

"With an ability like that and the right training you can be a great kunoichi" Kakashi said.

"Well I have anyone to teach me and I have to help my dad around the shop" she said.

"Have you ever wanted to be a kunoichi" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I always wanted to be one ever since I heard of the Sennin Tsunade , she is my idol" Tenten said.

"If I promise to let you meet Tsunade will you become a kunoichi" Kakashi asked.

"Yes yes oh yes I will" Tenten said.

"Ok then if you become a kunoichi and I will get Tsunade to come meet you, maybe even teach you a few things" Kakashi said.

"Deal" Tenten said.

"Well I'm going to be a ninja, my name is Naruto" he said holding his hand out to her.

Tenten looked at him, "I heard about you, some people came in here and told us not to let you in saying how dangerous you are but you look harmless to me" Tenten said.

"He looks harmless to me also" Tenten's father said.

"Well my name is Tenten" she said shaking his hand.

"Well its good to meet you both but we have to be going" Kakashi

"Yes well come back soon" he said letting them out.

_*-*_*-*_

_AN: how was it? If you have any ideas you think would make it better let me know, also I'm leaning towards a Hina-Naru-Kyu pairing and maybe adding Temari in but I'm not to sure if you have a favorite pairing let me know, but no gender changing pairings,so no Haku-Naru pairings, also please review, and I will be updating my other stories sometime in the next 2 weeks_


	3. Chapter 3

'Thinking'

_Jutsu's or Reading something_

**Kyuubi or Boss Summon**

Summon

**Kurenai's Son**

Chapter 3

2 weeks later Anko came back from her mission. She just left the Hokage's office and hurried to the house to make sure Naruto was ok, "Naru-chan you ok" she asked jumping down from the trees.

"Yes Anko-kaasan" he said.

"Ok, go inside for a minute I have to talk to Kakashi" Anko said. Naruto ran into the house, "so what happened" she asked.

"Well I stopped 5 assassination attempts on him, he met a new girl named Tenten whose otousan owns the new weapons shop, her otousan gave him a set of training senbon's, and I started training him in speed and the basics of how to use senbon's" Kakashi said lazily.

"Is that all that happened, he didn't get hurt or anything did he" Anko asked.

"Nope, oh I did convince Tenten to become a kunoichi, she has this amazing ability to hit a target no matter where it is" Kakashi said.

"Ok thank you, jiji wants to see you" Anko said.

"Ok bye" Kakashi then walked off.

_*-*_*-*_

Kurenai was walking out of Kiri after finishing her mission. She frowned as she broke her genjutsu as she remember how close that was to getting out of hand and something happening she didn't want to happen. She ended up having to not only kill her target but also a few others who was proving to be a constant restraint on her mission and making it take 2 weeks longer than it should have.

_*-*_*-*_

Yuugao was just arriving in the village from her mission. The mission was difficult but honestly any ANBU could have done it. Except for the constant arrival of new enemies the mission was easy enough for a couple chuunin's to handle. She looked around as she walked through the village and smiled as she saw children running around and playing with their friends. She walked to the Hokage's office for the dreaded mission report.

_*-*_*-*_

Naruto was holding small boulders running up the Hokage's tower steps. He was struggling and didn't know how this increased his speed, but wasn't complain unless he wanted Anko have another dodging session with him, which he hated. Naruto had finally reached the top, "ok Naru-chan enough training for today, what do you want to do" Anko said.

Naruto dropped the boulder and and almost fell over, "can we see if any of my friends can play" he said.

"Sure" Anko said.

_*-*_*-*_

"Man I can't believe they all are training now" Naruto said.

"Don't start that Naru-chan we can do something else" Anko said.

They walked in the house and saw Yuugao sleeping on the couch, "oh I know there is a new shop the guy who owns it has a daughter my age can we go there" Naruto said.

Anko looked at Yuugao and shook her head, "sure come on" they then walked the house.

Arriving at the shop Naruto ran in Anko followed behind at a calm walk. Naruto ran up to the counter, "hello Tenten" he said.

Tenten looked up from her book, "hi" she said.

"You remember me right" Naruto asked.

She looked at him, "your that Naruto kid right" she asked.

"Yup this is my kaasan Anko" he responded.

"Hey, what all do you sell" Anko said.

"Weapons, any type of weapon you want my otousan can make it, scrolls mostly blank but we sometimes get useful ones, and we sometimes get rare weapons also" Tenten said.

"Nice, do you sell any jutsu books or scrolls" Anko asked.

"I think we have a few, we don't usually get them so when we do they sell pretty high" Tenten said walking to the back.

She came back with her otousan, "so your looking for a jutsu book or scrolls" he asked.

"Yes I need more jutsu's to train him with" she said pointing to Naruto.

"Ok I'll see what we have, Tenten why don't you go play" he said.

"Ok otousan" Tenten led Naruto through the shop to the back and out to their private yard, "its not big but it works for me" she said.

Naruto looked around, "this is great what do you want to play" Naruto asked.

"Usually I'm by myself so I just practice so I can meet Tsunade like that one eyed guy said" Tenten said.

"Oh well we can train a little or play a game" Naruto said.

Tenten thought, "I know lets see who can hit the most targets" she said.

Naruto and Tenten started to run around the yard throwing Tenten's practice kunai's that her otousan gave her. An hour later Anko and Tenten's otousan came back there, "wow she is good" Anko said.

"I know I don't know how she does it, she can hit any target she wants" he said.

"Has she had any training" Anko asked.

"Nope, her kaasan was a kunoichi but she died on a mission" he replied.

"Oh well she should think about getting proper training, because although she is good at throwing weapons, the way she throws them she should hit only half at most" Anko said.

"Oh so why does she hit them all" he asked.

"I have no clue but I know someone who might I'll send her over Genki" Anko said.

"Ok well send them by" Genki said.

"I will Naru-chan time to go" Anko said.

_*-*_*-*_

2 months later Yuugao finally made her way to Tenten's shop, "hello I'm looking for Tenten" she said.

Genki looked up, "and who might you be and what business do you have with my daughter" he asked.

"Oh well I'm Yuugao weapons expert of the ANBU and I was told by Anko that I should come over here and check out her when I get time, from what Anko told me I think I might be able to help her" Yuugao said.

Genki looked at her, "hold on a minute" he went down to the boiler room. He looked around and saw it was clean and that Tenten was using the room as her personal training area again, "Tenten what have I told you about using the boiler room as a training area" he said.

She stopped her training, "I know otousan I could get hurt, the boiler room is not for my personal use but for weapon making, but I know everything in this room like the back of my hand and I already finished my work and cleaned it so whats so bad about me using it for training besides I'm already getting stronger by working down here at least I should be able to get faster also" she said.

He looked at her, "fine I can already see your going to use it anyway no use in stopping you just be careful, now someone is here to see you" he said.

The two walked back up to the shop and saw Yuugao, "yes you wanted to see me" she asked.

Yuugao looked at her, "yes I hear you have an incredible ability can you show me" she asked.

"Sure follow me" Tenten led her out to her personal training area in the back, "well you ready" Tenten asked.

"Yes" Yuugao said.

Tenten picked up a kunai, senbon, and shuriken and closed her eyes and jumped and threw them. Each one landed dead on target, "see I always hit my target" Tenten said.

Yuugao nodded, "what about a moving target" she said.

"Huh" Tenten asked.

"I want you to try to hit me while I'm moving" Yuugao said.

"Are you sure you could get hurt" Tenten asked.

"Yes trust me I think I know why you can't miss" Yuugao said.

"If you say so" Tenten then picked up some more weapons and waited until Yuugao said go.

"Ok you can start when your ready" Yuugao said.

Tenten closed her eyes and mentally focused on where Yuugao was. When she opened her eyes Yuugao was running around the yard. Tenten jumped and spent upside down and threw the three weapons, all three was blocked by Yuugao, "how was that" Tenten asked.

"I'm carious did the weapons go were you threw then or where you wanted them to go" Yuugao asked.

"Huh if I throw them wont they go where I want them to go" Tenten asked confused.

"Not all the time, when you threw the weapons did you throw them at where I was when you saw me" Tenten nodded, "but you wanted them to go where I was going" Tenten nodded gain, "if I'm correct your kaasan is Aoi" Yuugao said.

"Yes how did you know" Tenten asked.

"She was on my genin team, we also became ANBU together, and she also had a kekkei genkai that allowed her to hit any target she wanted, you have it and at an unusual age, usually one doesn't develop it until you are in danger" Yuugao said.

"So I have a kekkei genkai how do I train it" Tenten asked.

"Well I don't know how I don't have a kekkei genkai but I know that you still have it activated" Yuugao said.

"What how and how do I deactivate it" Tenten asked.

"Pull the chakra from your eyes to deactivate it" Yuugao said.

Tenten did as told and her eyes went from a sandy color to chocolate brown, "ok do you know where I can train it and whats it called" Tenten asked.

"Well I can ask a few favors to get you trained properly and its called throwing eye" Yuugao said.

"Ok thank you" Tenten said.

"Don't bother now I have to go, also you should train on throwing without it active, here is a scroll on the proper way to throw objects" Yuugao said tossing her a scroll then leaving.

_*-*_*-*_

Yuugao arrived at the Hyuuga compound a few hours later, "I need to speak to Hiashi" she told the guard.

"Do you have an appointment" the guard asked.

"No" she replied.

"Well you will have to schedule one" the guard said.

"Look unless you want to end up in the hospital go get Hiashi" she told him.

"Whats going on, its late and my daughters are sleeping" Hiashi said.

"Hiashi I need to talk to you" she said.

"About what I'm busy at the moment" Hiashi said.

Yuugao looked around, "I can't say here, anyone could be listening" she said.

Hiashi nodded, "I'll give you 5 minutes then you will have to leave so I can get back to my work" he said.

"That's long enough" she told him.

They arrived in his office, "I need a favor" she said immediately.

"What kind" he asked.

"Special training" Yuugao said.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, "you know I can't train Naruto even if I wanted to" he said.

"No not for Naruto you know that new weapons shop that opened last month" she asked.

"Yea what about it" Hiashi asked.

"Well the owner has a daughter" she was cut off.

"I know all that get to the point" he said.

"Right, her mother was Aoi and she has her doujutsu and doesn't know how to control it, she didn't even know she had it activated until I told her, and as you know the throwing eye is similar to the Byakugan where they can see all around themselves but they can't see chakra points instead they see targets which gives the user unbelievable aim" Yuugao said.

Hiashi listened, "I see why you came to me but I'm afraid I can't help as much as I would like my hands are tied, I'm already pushing it with the security I'm giving Naruto and if I start to train this girl it would push my authority to far both with the clan elders and village elders and we both knows what happens if that would happen" he said.

"I know but who said you have to train her or even know she was being trained" Yuugao asked.

"I'm listening" Hiashi said.

"Well she is a year older than Hinata they could become friends and train together at Tenten's house she has a private area she trains at, also I'm sure Neji could use a friend outside the Hyuuga clan" Yuugao said.

"I'll see what I can do" he then went into his drawer, "but for now give her this scroll it will explain about doujutsu's, how to activate and deactivate them, how you get one, and basic ways to train them" he said.

"Ok thanks, I just hope the Uchiha's don't hear about this for awhile" Yuugao said.

"Yes me to, but that's one thing that I can do is prevent the Uchiha's from getting their hands on her, the elders don't want the Uchiha's to think they can match us that's why they have yet to do anything about my protection of Naruto, they think with him being Hinata's friend it could help us" Hiashi said.

"I figured that much when your elders allowed them to be friends without saying anything, but I wont allow him to be used by anyone even his friends" Yuugao said.

"I know I am keeping them away from Hinata as much as possible" he said.

"Good" Yuugao then left.

_*-*_*-*_

A week later Hiashi, Hinata, and Neji walked into the weapon shop, "go look around for anything you might like to try out" Hiashi told Hinata and Neji.

The two walked off and started to look around. Neji didn't like the main family as much as he did when he was a kid because of what happened to his otousan but after being explained and seeing the letter his otousan wrote he tried to forgive them. His mainly only talked with Hinata and hated the elders with everything he was worth and the two had vowed to remove that seal anyway they can. To Hinata Neji was like an older brother, he helped her when she needed it, trained with her when he was available, and even went with her on those boring gatherings every heir had to attend.

As the two walked down the rows of weapons Tenten came up to them, "can I help you find anything" she asked.

"We are just looking right now" Neji said.

"We are trying to find weapons we like" Hinata said.

"Maybe I can help" Tenten said.

"You know your chakra is going to your eyes" Neji said.

"Neji be nice" Hinata said.

"What I'm just letting her know" Neji said.

"I'm trying to learn how to control it but the scroll I have is hard to understand" Tenten said.

"Maybe we can help" Hinata said.

_*-*_*-*_

A year and 6 months have went by and Naruto was trained hard like always. Tenten also trained hard with Neji and Hinata to learn how to control her kekkei genkai. She had to start from the basics of chakra control, but owning a weapons shop meant that sometimes they got advanced chakra control scrolls, so within a year she was able to increase her control on her chakra to the point where she could walk up walls and on water thanks to a scroll left behind a a jounin who came back a few hours later to get it leaving Tenten with plenty of time to copy it like she did every scroll for her own personal use. Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hana, Naruto, and Shino all became good friends during that time also. The most shocking thing to Kurenai was that during that entire time Naruto didn't get any extra scrolls and he had learned everything they had to teach him so they just worked on speed and chakra control.

Tenten and Neji had started the academy and the rest was starting in a few months. Naruto was walking around with Kurenai, Anko, and Yuugao as they was having family time since lately at least two of them was always away on a mission. During those missions the assassinations on Naruto doubled but was always stopped. This infuriated Danzo to no end. As they walked away from the weekly ramen lunch a scroll dropped and hit Naruto on the head. Naruto picked it up rubbing his head and opened it. Inside the scroll was to their surprise 2 scrolls, 1 was for Resengan and the second was chakra paper and instructions on how to start elemental training. The confusing thing about the second 'gift' as they started to call them was that there was a total of 9 chakra papers and starting instructions, and each had a name on them.

After checking around to make sure no one saw the scroll being dropped they decided to give the chakra paper and instructions to whose name was on each scroll. After locating everyone and delivering the gifts they continued on their family afternoon. They decided to go to the park, just as they was passing the last building 3 more scrolls fell down each with the name, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino on them. Kurenai picked them up and decided to deliver them and catch up later. Kurenai arrived back at the park 10 minutes later, "so what was in the scrolls" Anko asked while watching Naruto play around.

"They was beginner medic scrolls" Kurenai said.

"Who would give them medic scrolls" Yuugao asked.

"I'm guessing the same person who gave Naru-chan the Resengan and them those elemental papers and training instructions" Kurenai said.

"Which would also be the same person who gave Naru-chan all those scrolls in the past" Anko said.

"I don't think they are connected, well at least not in the way we think" Yuugao said.

"What do you mean" Kurenai asked.

"Well I'm thankful just like you are to whoever has been giving us those scrolls, but who would know Naru-chan that also knows medics, all his friends names, the exact level that he is while we are training him, what size clothes he wears for those outfits he got on his birthday, and the Resengan which is as far as I know is only known by the Yondaime and he is long dead" Yuugao said.

"Your right it might be more than we can figure out, or might not" Anko said.

"Your right, I mean if I remember correct the Yondaime showed all his jutsu's to his sensei and his students so that would leave Kakashi and Jiraiya, as for medics the medical field has been trying to get a Hyuuga and Yamanaka for as long as we been alive and bringing in Tenten might have been away to get Hinata and Ino, the clothes could have been a lucky guess, the only thing we need to do is find out who would want to help Naru-chan without being caught" Kurenai said.

"Which leads us to the same spot we are in now, the counsel has literally forbade anyone from helping Naru-chan without being punished, so it could be anyone in this village, not to mention both Sennin's tried to adopt him at least 5 within the first 2 years of his life" Yuugao said.

"I just say forget about it, eventually the person will have to come out in the open we just have to be patient and silently thank them" Anko said.

"I guess, at least with their help Naru-chan is easily the genin level right now" Kurenai said.

"And that's all that matters" Anko said.

_*-*_*-*_

Tsunade was relaxing in a bathhouse with Shizune, "so what should we do now" Tsunade asked.

"Well we could pay a visit to the village" Shizune replied.

"Why" Tsunade asked.

Shizune shrugged, "you have to have someone you want to see" Shizune said.

Tsunade thought, 'it would be good to see Minato's gaki' she thought, "yes there is someone I want to see" she sad.

"So why not go at least for a week" Shizune asked.

"Hm how about we go back when he becomes a genin" Tsunade said.

"Why then" Shizune asked.

"Because it would have been 10 years since I lived in that village then" Tsunade said.

_*-*_*-*_

Jiraiya was sanding a little ways away from the village. He was debating if he should go in or not. He knew he could just walk in and then leave if he wanted, 'sometimes being a Sennin has its perks' he thought. He started to walk towards the village,' at least to meet Minato's gaki' he thought, 'maybe I should tell him about the Namikaze tradition of showing up the Uchiha' he added as a second thought.

_*-*_*-*_

Kurenai walked into the kitchen to see Naruto trying to burst balloons with his chakra. She smiled and sat down at the table with Yuugao and Anko, "you two think we should tell him who is otousan is" Anko asked when Kurenai sat down.

"I see no problem with it" Yuugao said.

"Yea he kept the secret of who his kaasan is to himself, knowing who his kaasan is will make him work even harder" Kurenai said.

"Ok then its an agreement we will tell him" Anko said.

"Naru-chan come sit down" Yuugao said.

"Whats wrong kaasan" he asked.

"Nothing we have somethings to tell you" Kurenai said.

"Whats that" Naruto asked.

"First your otousan is the Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage" Yuugao said.

"What really" Naruto yelled.

"Yup the taijutsu I helped you learn was his first creation, that jutsu your learning now was one of his most famous, as you get older you will learn more of his jutsu's" Kurenai.

"And like with your kaasan we expect you try and be a better shinobi and keep this to yourself" Anko said.

"Oh I will kaasan I will be the greatest ever" Naruto said.

"We have no doubt you will" Yuugao said

"There is something else" Kurenai said.

"Whats that" Naruto asked.

"The reason why most of the civilians and some of the shinobi's hate you" Kurenai said.

"Why is that" Naruto asked looking down.

"Because to beat Kyuubi your otousan had to seal it away and he could only use someone he knew would be strong enough to hold it back" Kurenai said.

"So that's why everyone hates me" Naruto asked.

"Well not everyone but yes" Yuugao said.

"Thanks for telling me" Naruto said.

"Naru-chan how do you feel knowing this" Anko asked.

Naruto looked down for a minute then looked up, "I don't care what everyone else says I have my kaasan's and friends and that's all I need if anyone else has a problem with me then screw them" he said.

The three smiled, "that's our Naru-chan" Kurenai said.

"Now I have even more to work for, I have my otousan and kaasan's legacy to protect and to show everyone I'm me and not the 9 tailed Kitsune" he said.

"We expect you to work hard" Kurenai said.

"I will" Naruto said.

"Good, now I think its time for you to take your first steps out into the village without our protection" Yuugao said.

"Really" Naruto asked.

"Yup your have earned it" Anko said.

"Here go buy some ramen for dinner" Kurenai said given him some money.

_*-*_*-*_

Naruto happily ran towards Ichiraku ramen. On his way there he ran, literally and quite hard, into someone, "sorry" he said getting up.

"Watch where your going" he heard.

Naruto finally stood up and looked the boy in the eyes, "I said sorry" he repeated.

"And I said watch where your going now get out my way" he said.

"I don't know who you think you are but you don't demand nothing from me" Naruto said.

"Move out my way or I will make you" the boy said.

"Well your going to have to make me" Naruto said.

"Fine" the boy then charged at Naruto who got into his snake stance and waited. The boy swung as soon as he was bout to hit Naruto he ducked and did a windmill kick to his stomach. The boy fell back and got back up and charged again this time with more awareness then before. He punched at Naruto again but when Naruto ducked he quickly kicked his legs out from under him making Naruto fall. Naruto did a spin on his back raising to his hand with his legs in the air and did an upside down spin kick to the boys chest and flipped right side up. They was about to charge again but was stopped by an Inu ANBU, "both of you leave now or I will turn you in for fighting" he said. Naruto brushed himself off and continued to walked to Ichiraku ramen. He ordered the food from his friend Ayame and left.

_*-*_*-*_

He got home and saw Anko and Kurenai in the the forest of death training, so he walked inside. Yuugao looked up from the book she was reading, "took you long enough get lost" she asked.

Of course Naruto not being good at lieing told the truth, "no I got into a fight, with some boy my age" he said.

"How did that happen" Yuugao asked.

"Well I was running and turned a corner and we ran into each other, I said sorry but he said 'watch where I'm going' and we argued about him not being able to demand me to do anything then he attacked me trying to force me to move, of course I defended myself" he replied.

"So how did the fight go" Yuugao asked.

"Well it was easy compared to fighting you, but he did get a lucky hit in because I was to careless and hungry" Naruto said.

"Is that so, you need to train on fighting while your hungry" Yuugao said.

"But kaasan you always says a shinobi never goes into battle hungry" Naruto said.

"I know Naru-chan but sometimes its unavoidable so you need to learn how to fight while hungry" Yuugao said.

_*-*_*-*_

Jiraiya was walking through the village, he had put a genjutsu on himself until he was ready to reveal himself to others. He was walking away from the fight Naruto just had and was impressed that he was able to combine snake style and Wing Tsun style. He then walked off when the battle was broken up since he knew where he lived at. He walked to the training ground to see if anyone was there and found a girl there training by herself and walked up to he, "hello there" he said.

She looked at him, "who are you" she asked.

"That don't matter right now but I was passing by and couldn't help but admire how you didn't miss one target" he said.

"I'm training to be a weapons mistress, so far I'm better than every genin" she replied.

"That's outstanding well I'll leave you to your training" he then walked off. He continued to walk around the village looking at different things, 'so far I found a kunoichi who has the throwing eye but is practicing to be a weapons master' he then ran into a boy, "are you ok" he asked.

"No not really, I just found out I can't use chakra" the boy said.

"Can't use chakra" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes I went to the hospital to find out why I couldn't access my chakra and they said I have a rare disease that prevents my body from making chakra, I only have enough to do basic things" he said.

"I see, was you trying to be a ninja" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes but now I don't know" he replied.

"Hold on a minute I might be able to help, go to the Hokage and ask for Gai Maito tell him you need him to teach you taijutsu because you can't use chakra" Jiraiya said.

"Thank you sir" the boy then ran off.

Jiraiya shook his head and checked to make sure that his genjutsu didn't fade off. After making sure he was still under a genjutsu he continued to walk. He decided to go to visit Naruto and the three kunoichi's. He arrived at the house faster then he expected and knocked on the door. Anko answered the door, "what do you want we are eating dinner so make it snappy" she said.

"Who is that Anko" Yuugao yelled.

"Some old guy" Anko yelled back

"I don't want to be discovered just yet can I please step inside and I will take my genjutsu off" he said.

Anko looked at him for a few minutes, "make it quick and if your not someone important your going to find yourself in the hospital" she said.

Jiraiya thought for a minute, "good deal" he said.

He walked in and waited until Anko shut the door and took the genjutsu off. Anko looked at him for a minute, "your my teme sensei teammate ain't you" she asked.

"Unfortunately I am" he said.

"Yuugao Kurenai get in here" Anko yelled.

The two walked in the living room, "what Anko" they said.

"Look who decided to visit" she said pointing to him.

They looked at him "what took so long to come visit him pervert" Kurenai asked.

"I wanted to wait until the right time" he responded.

"So basically you wanted to spy on females" Yuugao asked.

"Well yea but I also had my reasons for not coming back and they didn't involve him, I didn't leave on good terms with sensei or the counsel" Jiraiya said.

"Yea yea my food is getting cold" Anko said walking in the kitchen followed by the other three, 'I get no respect' Jiraiya thought.

"Kaasan who is the jiji" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya your otousan's sensei" Anko said.

"So that's what Minato looked like as a 7 year old" Jiraiya said, "wow gaki and I thought you looked like him as a baby" he added.

Naruto just blinked then shrugged and continued eating, "you have any thing to teach me jiji" he asked.

Jiraiya sweatdropped, "acts just like him to" he said.

"Actually he acts more like Kushina" Kurenai said.

"Well now that I think about it I do have somethings to teach you but I'm only here for 6 months so you better learn fast" Jiraiya said.

"What you got to teach me" Naruto asked.

"You will see but if you can learn everything in 6 months I'll give you the summoning contract to sign" Jiraiya said.

"I was going to have him sign the snake contract" Anko said.

"The toad is a family contract and Naruto is next in line to take over" Jiraiya said.

"Damn he already learned snake style" Anko said.

"Oh don't worry, him learning that has nothing to do with the contract, its a family style, but unfortunately contracts don't work that way" Jiraiya said.

"Yea now I have to find someone else to sign it" Anko said.

"I'm sure you will find someone, now gaki is you going to take the challenge" Jiraiya asked.

"Ok you better be ready to give me the contract in 6 months jiji" Naruto said.

"What your so confident you don't even know what I have to teach you" Jiraiya said.

"I don't care I'll learn it in 6 months" Naruto said.

"Ok lets make a bet if you don't learn it all in 6 months you have to do whatever I saw until you finish learning it and if you do not only will you get the contract, but you will also get 3 scrolls full of jutsu's I collected during my travels" Jiraiya said.

"Deal jiji" Naruto said. Kurenai, Anko, and Yuugao just smiled and shook their heads knowing from experience that Naruto never lost a bet.

"You know I think its only fair to warn you that he has never lost a bet" Yuugao warned.

"Don't worry there is noway he can learn everything I have to teach him in 6 months" Jiraiya said.

"Ok but you have been warned" Yuugao said.

_*-*_*-*_

6 months later Naruto was standing in front of Jiraiya with Anko, Yuugao, and Kurenai behind him all grinning at Jiraiya, "told you he never loses a bet" Yuugao said.

"He not only completed the Resengan in a month, but increased his speed, strength, and control 3 fold in 6 months" Jiraiya said amazed.

"I also completed that style you wanted me to learn with my rod, finished basic element training, learned to increase my senses, learned your taijutsu style, finished sealing for chuunin's, and learned to talk with Kyuubi all like you wanted in 6 months" Naruto said.

"I know I was there, I still can't believe you did all that in 6 months" Jiraiya said.

"For some odd reason things he can't do always get done if he have a bet on it" Anko said.

"Well as promised here is the toad contract hurry and sign it" after Naruto signed the contract it vanished, "now don't summon a toad until I officially come back to the village, here is your three scrolls, one is full of lighting jutsu's, one with wind jutsu's, and one with water jutsu's I collected those three types because they are the rarest to have in Konoha, and since your a wind type you will put that scroll to good use, but you should try and learn each element" Jiraiya said then vanished.

"So kaasan want to learn some jutsu's" Naruto asked.

"No jutsu's until after your first year at the academy you know the rules" Kurenai said taking the scrolls from him.

Yuugao took the lighting scroll, "Tenten is a lighting element she could use to learn some of these jutsu's" she said.

"Ain't Hinata water" Anko asked.

"Yes but it wouldn't be fair to let Hinata learn some but not Naru-chan when they are the same age" Kurenai said.

_*-*_*-*_

_AN: So far the couples are Anko-Kure, future couples are Hina-Naru-Kyu, Neji-Tenny, Saku-Sasu, Ino-Choji, Lee-Hana, Shika-Tema, I need someone for Kiba any ideas?_


	4. Chapter 4

'Thinking'

_Jutsu's or Reading something_

**Kyuubi or Boss Summon**

Summon

**Kurenai's Son**

Chapter 4

Kurenai, Anko and Yuugao walked into the Hokage's office, "can I help you" he said looking up from his work.

"Yes why do you keep trying to send all three of us out on missions knowing there are people trying to assassinate Naru-chan" Anko asked.

"I do missions based on skills needed for them" the third said.

"So you are putting our son in danger for a mission to get done by one of us when anyone else can do it just as good" Kurenai asked.

"Its not as it seems the missions you are sent on are missions that fits your skills" the third said.

"How" Kurenai asked.

The Hokage sighed, "look all those missions was asked for you specifically, I have tried to make it so at least one of you are still here, but with the counsel its hard" he said.

"What do you mean" Yuugao asked.

"Well the elders have been trying to get rid of you three since you adopted him so Danzo can take him and train him how he wants" the third told.

"You let them dictate what missions we get" Anko asked.

"I have no choice on some of the missions, and they know things about the village that under no circumstance can get out" the third said.

_*-*_*-*_

Kakashi was walking around bored. He walked pass the ramen place and saw Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi and walked in, "hey Naruto" he said.

Naruto turned around, "hello Kakashi" Naruto said.

"How is training" Kakashi asked.

"Great, I even won 3 scrolls full of jutsu's off a bet" Naruto said.

"Nice" Kakashi said.

"Yup, I let Tenten borrow the scroll with lighting jutsu's in it since she is a lighting type" Naruto said.

"Your a lighting type" Kakashi asked her.

"Yup, I been training it for about a year, I think I'm almost done with the basics learning lighting is harder than I thought it would be" Tenten said.

Kakashi thought for a minute, "I'm also a lighting type, I could help you if you want" he said.

"Really that's great, you still have that promise to keep" Tenten said.

"I will" he replied.

"Good because I have been learning medics also" Tenten said.

"That's good, hey I have an idea, you all want to learn a jutsu" he asked.

"Yes" they ll answered except Hanabi because she was to young to learn jutsu's.

"Ok well Tenten since your a lighting type I will teach you the Raikiri its an S ranked jutsu and extremely difficult to control and if you don't have a lighting element you have no chance of learning it, the rest I will teach the Chidori, its a watered down version of the Raikiri, powerful but easier to control and learn" Kakashi said.

"How much powerful is the Raikiri then the Chidori" Naruto asked.

"Well in terms of power, the Raikiri is 1000 times more powerful" Kakashi said.

"Wow that's a lot of power, will I also learn the Chidori" Tenten asked.

"If you want, but under no circumstance are you to attempt to teach anyone the Raikiri without my permission" Kakashi said.

"Ok I promise" Tenten said.

"Good, now in order to use them right you all need to become faster" Kakashi said.

"How fast" Naruto asked.

"Well in terms of shinobi styles you need the speed of someone who is taijutsu expert" he replied.

"How do we get that fast" Hinata asked.

"Well there is the natural way of constant training or you can use weights, which is what I recommend if you plan on learning the jutsu by the time you become genin's" he said.

"Ok I can provide the weights we have an extra supply of them" Tenten said.

"Good wear them at all times unless your sleeping or showering and don't forget one day a week go without the weights on so your body can get use to them, and when they start to get to light put more weight on" Kakashi said he then left.

"What about Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hana, and Shino" Hinata asked.

"Well I can give them weights also" Tenten said.

"I'll ask about them learning the jutsu also" Naruto said.

"Hinata-chan when can I learn jutsu's" Hanabi asked.

"I'll teach you some when your older and have more chakra" Hinata said.

"Promise" Hanabi asked.

"Promise Hanabi-chan" Hinata said.

_*-*_*-*_

Naruto was sitting in a classroom with all his friends. Ino and Hinata was talking about something, he wasn't to interested in their girl talk he was busy watching Shikamaru and Shino play go. Naruto didn't understand the game, even after Shikamaru explained it to him enough for him to be able to explain it to anyone else. So instead he completely stopped even trying to play it against Shikamaru and only played Choji in it. To Naruto's amazement the only one ever getting close to beat Shikamaru in it was Shino. Everyone else in the room was quietly talking with their friends until there was a loud screeching noise that interrupted everyones quiet time. They looked up and saw a bunch of girls following Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto scolded and rolled his eyes, the same thing that Ino and Hinata did, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino didn't make no outward motion as if they was annoyed by the girls or not, Kiba just stared at the different girls chests comparing them to the others. Sasuke completely ignored the girls and walked into the room. He looked around and his eyes locked with Naruto who happened to be glaring at him. The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and everyone took notice. The girls backed away from Sasuke while Naruto's friends raised an eyebrow at the normally calm and easy going kid. They didn't understand what got him like this so quick as they all saw him get beat by the villagers at one point in the past and he kept smiling like nothing happened.

Sasuke squared his shoulders at Naruto who responded planting his feet firmly on the floor and getting on the edge of his seat. One girl, a pink haired girl who was as confused as everyone else stepped forward, "hey who do you think you are glaring at Sasuke-kun like that he didn't do anything to you" she yelled.

The situation was defused a little as the temperature rose to normal levels some, but not completely as neither Naruto or Sasuke was going to give the other the satisfaction of acknowledging her by refocusing their eyes on her. She got pissed at being ignored and start up to marched up to Naruto, "hey mister don't you ignore me" she yelled. She pulled her fist back and was about to swing at him but her arm was stopped.

"Whats your problem with my friend" Hinata asked with Ino glaring at her.

"Whats his problem with Sasuke-kun" she countered.

"That's between him and the Uchiha and have nothing to do with us so don't interfere or we will interfere" Ino said.

"Like I'm scared" she replied.

"Do you have any idea who we are" Hinata asked.

"Should I" she asked.

"Yes your talking to both the Hyuuga and Yamanaka heirs" Hinata said.

"I see" she said.

"You should learn not to get involved in things that don't involve you" Ino said.

"What the hell is going on" Iruka yelled coming in the room effectively ending the tension in the room.

"Nothing just a misunderstanding" the pink haired girl said.

"Well Sakura find your seat" Iruka said.

Once she was seated Iruka began, "ok I'm Iruka and I'm your instructor for the next four years and this is my assistant Mizuki" he said.

"Well everyone is here Iruka" Mizuki said

"Good now anyone who knows any jutsu's come up to the front" Iruka said.

Both Sasuke and Naruto stood up at the same time and shot the other a 'my jutsu is superior' look. Hinata and Ino just shook their heads and walked to the front pulling Naruto along. After everyone was in the front, "ok who first" Iruka asked.

"I'll go first" Sasuke went threw some hand signs, _Katon: fire dragon _he said. He turned towards and blew out a dragon that looked like rubies as it flew out the window. He smirked and walked pass Naruto, "beat that loser" he whispered.

"I'll go next" Naruto said.

"Ok" Iruka said.

Naruto stepped up and started to gather chakra in his hand, he held it out in front of him and started to form a Resengan. Once it was completed everyone looked shocked, "how do you know that jutsu" Iruka asked.

Naruto shrugged, "practice how do you learn any jutsu" he replied.

"So beautiful" a girl who was sitting in the front of the class said getting the best look at it.

Naruto ended the jutsu and smirked at Sasuke and went to his seat. Hinata did a simple shadow clone. Ino also did a simple clone, Shikamaru took over Iruka with his shadow, Shino did a bug clone, the rest who knew jutsu's didn't bother to get up.

_*-*_*-*_

After the first class Iruka took the class out side for class sparing, "we will have light sparing to see where each individual is in taijutsu and who needs the most work" he said.

"Any volunteers" Mizuki asked.

For some reason everyone stepped back leaving Sasuke and Naruto to go first, "well looks like we have our challengers" Iruka said.

The two walked to the small boundary and didn't even wait to be told to begin before they attacked each other. They started at a speed that impressed the instructors and most of the students, the ones with no training couldn't keep up with them. They blocked and parred each other first getting a feel for the other. Then they started to get serious, Naruto got into his snake stance, Sasuke got into his usual Uchiha stance. They attacked each other again this time not holding back. Naruto swung which Sasuke ducked under and kicked at Naruto. He redirected the kick with his other hand and did a spin kick. Sasuke flipped back barely being missed by the kick and flung 2 kunai's directly at Naruto but they was stopped by 2 senbon's that was flying at Sasuke. The two jumped back and took out a scroll and bit their thumb and swiped blood across the scroll pulling out a katana and rod which he named 'Red Punisher'.

Everyone on the sidelines was looking at the fight with different emotions, those who knew Naruto wasn't surprised at all but those who didn't was really surprised. Those who knew Sasuke, which was basically everyone wasn't surprised at his skills but more by Naruto keeping up with him. But unknown to all them that the other kids started to come over and watch the match. The two fighters stood looking in each others eyes. Sasuke had his Sharingan blazing, Naruto's normal cool welcoming sky blue eyes was now cold and deadly and dark. They charged each other with their weapon and exchanged powerful blows, each blow produced a spark and loud clank.

Naruto swung his rod around his body and brought it down with all his might on the spot that Sasuke was standing at. Sasuke quickly jumped to the side and went airborne and came down where Naruto was with the tip of his katana pointed down ready to put it completely through Naruto. Naruto rolled under Sasuke just as he was about to he hit. Sasuke started to reach for all his power, slowly and unknowingly sparks of lighting started to form from his chakra around his body and katana. Naruto similarly reached for all his power and slowly his wind element started to infuse with his chakra and around his rod. Not long after both had their respective elements whipping around them and their weapons. Naruto's hair and coat waved in the wind as it went around him. Sasuke's hair dropped down from the lighting instead of sticking up like normal.

The two charged again, Naruto grabbed the end of his rod and swung it at Sasuke who used his katana sheaf to block the rod and came around with his katana. Being that he was so far away all Naruto had to do was lean back a little and the katana completely missed. Sasuke then jumped in the air and brought his katana down in an overhead swing that Naruto barely dodged but not before he was cut on his cheek. The rest of the momentum blew Naruto back and chunks of rock and debris into the air. Naruto while in the air flipped and stuck the end of his rob in the ground and used that as a spring and after his feet touched the ground he was launched at Sasuke feet first. Sasuke not having enough time to move brought his arms over his face to block the kick. Naruto used right foot to push back away from Sasuke after he kicked him then flipped back into a flip kick that nailed Sasuke in the chin. Naruto then ran at Sasuke as soon as he landed and jumped with his rod over his head and with the help of his element brought it down barely missing a dodging Sasuke which resulted in the ground where Sasuke was to be broken up and sending small pebbles into the air. Naruto stood up and turned towards Sasuke with his rob behind him in his right hand and his left out in front of him waiting. Sasuke stood up and slowly brought his katana around his body in a circular motion slowly gathering up some his element. He did this a few times before he made a loud yell and brought it down at lighting speed sending a wave of lighting at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw the power gathering in the attack and quickly started to spin his rod in front of him trying his best to get enough power to match the lighting coming his way. At the last minute a shield of wind formed and blocked the lighting causing the two attacks to cancel each other, there was a bright flash and when the light died down both Sasuke and Naruto was leaning on their weapon for support, but neither would give up until the other was clearly beaten. Sasuke put his katana in his sheaf and pulled both to the left side of his body and bent to the side so that Naruto wasn't able to see his katana handle getting ready for his final attack. Naruto stood straight up and pulled is rod out of the ground and slowly spent it around his head gathering up power for what he knew would be his last attack, after he gathered all the power he had left he dropped his right arm behind him with his rod in it and charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke charged at Naruto at the same time. Once the two was close enough they both unleashed their strongest attack, Naruto flung his entire body bringing his rod over head and down at Sasuke, who responded pulling his katana out with lighting quick speed at Naruto in an across the body slash. When both landed on the ground they stood up as if they knew they won. Then unexpectedly both their weapons fell out their hand and then fell face first on to the ground. By this time the entire academy was out watching and EVERYONE was amazed by the power and skill they both had. Even Naruto's friends didn't know he had that much power, even Naruto and Sasuke didn't know they had that much power. Everyone just stared no one moving. The sound of the two bodies hitting the ground snapped some of them out of their trance, "Naruto, Sasuke" Hinata and Sakura yelled running over to the respective boys followed by everyone else.

"Mizuki get Sasuke we need to get them to the hospital I'll take Naruto" Iruka said.

"Right" Mizuki quickly grabbed Sasuke and the two chuunin's left for the hospital.

"That was the most amazing battle ever" a random academy student said.

"Hinata did you know Naruto had that much power" Ino asked.

"No, I don't think he knew he had that much power" Hinata said.

"Wow good thing I was able to record this, I'll have copies for everyone by tomorrow" the class nerd said.

"No we need at least 3 copies right now" Neji said walking up.

"Well I recorded it also" someone else said.

"We need 2 more copies 1 for both Naruto and Sasuke and another to show the Hokage" Neji said.

"We have one" someone yelled.

Neji looked at him, "are you even an academy student" he asked.

"No me and my friends just happened to be looking for something interesting to record when they started their fight, you can have these copies" he said giving them to Neji, "I'll get one from that guy when he finish recording them" he ended.

"Good lets go, Sakura grab Sasuke's katana we need to get to the hospital" Hinata said.

_*-*_*-*_

Then everyone in their class plus Tenten and Neji ran to the hospital. Neji gave Sakura a tape to take to Sasuke's room and followed Hinata to Naruto's room. They reached the room and was surprised at how injured Naruto was. In Sasuke's room Sakura and everyone who came with her was just as surprised. Soon the Hokage, Kurenai, Anko, Yuugao, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi all came into the hospital. The Hokage told everyone to come into one room, after everyone was in one room except Naruto and Sasuke he started talking, "what happened that got these two in the hospital both with critical conditions" he asked.

"Well I don't know why but the two don't like each other and when we first arrived in class there was tension between them" Sakura said.

"When we went outside for class spars they went first and well its better if you just see it" Hinata said as Neji handed the copy for the Hokage's records to him.

"Um you recorded it" he asked taking the tape.

"Well no but some one looking to pass the time did" Neji said.

"I see" the Hokage put the tape into the recorder and press play.

_*-*_*-*_

An hour later the battle ended and left everyone who didn't see it in shock and everyone who saw it was still amazed by their power, "when did Sasuke fully develop his Sharingan" Fugaku asked

"This morning he didn't, what I want to know is when did he do elemental training for lighting, he had just finished basic fire elemental training last night and now he looks to have almost complete if not complete control of lighting element" Itachi said.

"That was one of the most exciting fights I have seen in awhile and I didn't even get to see it in person" Anko said.

"How is Naru-chan able to control his wind element to such a degree he only just finished basic wind training a few days ago" Kurenai said.

"I don't think they did that knowingly" Yuugao said.

"What do you mean" Mikoto asked.

"She is right with shinobi as young as them when your still learning sometimes if you fight someone who you think can match you based off skill they will sometimes unlock hidden potential, in this case we saw that they both have potential to be extremely powerful" the third said.

"So Sasu-chan doesn't know he unlocked his lighting element" Mikoto asked.

"Well he do but when they unlocked it it went unnoticed by both of them until after the first attack with the increased power" the third said.

"So what will we do" Kurenai asked.

"Well right now we can't do nothing, but I can assure you with this battle both kids might be in danger if Orochimaru gets wind of this" the third said.

"He wouldn't come near my son or I'll kill him" Mikoto said.

"No he wont come in the village himself it would be to dangerous but he will send agents to try and recruit them" the third said.

"Well we don't have to worry about Naru-chan he knows how to spot a trap or genjutsu a mile away" Anko said.

"Sasuke is the same, as long as he don't let his anger cloud him he will be fine and will be able to uncover any trap and genjutsu" Itachi said.

"Well now I bet you all want to get to the kids so you can go, I'm going to file this tape" the third said then left.

_*-*_*-*_

"Hey kid let me get one of those tapes" a guy whispered.

The kid making copies of the fight turned around, "ok here you go" he said giving the guy a tape.

The guy took the tape and vanished. He arrived in bear country, "Jiraiya what the hell are you doing now" Tsunade asked as he walked into a casino she was in.

"I have something you might want to see" he said showing her the tape.

"Ok there are plenty of TV's around pop it in" she said.

_*-*_*-*_

An hour later everyone in the casino was amazed by the fight, "are you sure those was the Uchiha and Minato's gaki" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

"Positive I was there for the entire thing, they are even making tapes of this, you know what that means right" Jiraiya said.

"We have to go back to that village before we want to" Tsunade said.

"Huh no I was thinking that this kid might be greater than Minato" Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, think about it, we was able to get a copy and we are not even supposed to be in the village whats stopping Orochimaru and Iwa from getting a copy" Tsunade said smacking him in the head.

"Shit your right I don't want to face that counsel" Jiraiya complained.

"Stop complaining" Tsunade said.

"Where is Shizune" Jiraiya asked.

"At the hotel, lets go get her" Tsunade said.

Jiraiya got the tape and they went to the hotel, "Shizune we need to go" Tsunade said.

"Go where" she asked.

"To Konoha" Tsunade said.

"I thought we wasn't going there until this kid becomes a genin" Shizune said.

"I know but after you watch this tape you will understand" Tsunade said.

Shizune watched the tape, "that kid looks like the Yondaime" she said.

"Its his kid that's why we are going back" Jiraiya said.

_*-*_*-*_

A few days later the 3 shinobi and pig was at the gates of Konoha. As soon as they got to the gate Tsunade and Jiraiya showed their pass while Shizune showed her apprentice for Tsunade badge. The guard opened the gate and the three immediately went to the Hokage's office, "hey sensei did you miss us" Jiraiya said opening the door and the three walked in.

The third blinked, "what are you doing back" he asked.

"First off this is our home village and we can leave and come as we please, second have you seen this tape" Tsunade asked taking the tape from Jiraiya.

"It reached you two, this can't be good" the third said.

"That's why we are back, your to old to do what needs to be done" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama you shouldn't talk like that" Shizune said.

"What I'm telling the truth" Tsunade said.

"How long are you staying here" the third asked.

"Don't know, what we want to know is where he is" Jiraiya said.

"Hospital still" the third said.

"Well lets go Shizune you coming to the hospital pervert" Tsunade asked.

"I guess hopefully I can delay seeing their faces" Jiraiya said following Tsunade.

_*-*_*-*_

Kurenai, Anko, and Yuugao was sitting around Naruto's bed, each had their head on the bed trying to asleep. They didn't leave the room since Naruto was put in the hospital, the only thing they left for was to shower, eat, and the bathroom. But they did kick Hinata, Ino, Hana, and Tenten out many times as they tried to stay here as much as they could. Naruto haven't woken up either which made the three more worried and protective over who came to see him. The door slowly opened and someone stepped in, being worried for Naruto, extremely tired, and on edge from lack of sleep all three kunoichi's went into their pouch and pulled out a kunai and threw it at the intruding person.

The three kunai's was met midair by three kunai's making a clank which caused the three kunoichi's to turn and look at who it was, "you three look like you haven't slept in at least 5 days" Tsunade said.

"We feel like we haven't slept in 5 days" Anko said.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep" Tsunade said.

"We are not leaving our Naru-chan" Yuugao said.

"Fine, Shizune you and Jiraiya go get 3 beds for them" Tsunade said.

"Fine, but know this I'm not a doctor so don't expect me to do anything else" Jiraiya said following Shizune.

"So can I check him" Tsunade asked walking closer to Naruto.

The three glared at her, "stay away" Kurenai said.

"Whoa you do know I'm a medic and a Sennin right" Tsunade asked.

"I don't care you could be someone trying to get him while our guard is down" Anko said.

Tsunade just sighed, 'three kunoichi's who is like a kaasan to him, I should have known it wouldn't be easy' she thought. Shizune and Jiraiya came back with the beds, "we need to put them to sleep so I can check the gaki" Tsunade whispered. The three then vanished and hit a pressure point on the three kunoichi's putting them to sleep, "they should wake u in a few minutes, but then the comfort of the bed she make they fall asleep" Tsunade said. Just as they got the three on the bed they started to wake up, but fell asleep again.

_*-*_*-*_

Kurenai woke up hours later and found herself in a bed. She bolted up and looked around, 'wheres Naru-chan' she thought. She saw his bed was empty and started to panic, until he walked out the bathroom, "Naru-chan are you ok" she asked.

"Yes kaasan the doctor said I used to much chakra" he replied.

"Good now get over here" she replied. Naruto walked over and climbed in Kurenai's bed as soon as he was on the bed she hit him in the head, "don't ever scare us like that again" she yelled waking Yuugao and Anko up in the process.

"Ow kaasan that hurts" Naruto complained.

"Serves you right who gave you permission to be unconscious for a week" Kurenai said.

"Sorry I didn't want to be unconscious" he replied.

"Kurenai give him a break just this once" Anko said.

"I see everyone is woke" Tsunade said from the door.

"Who are you" Naruto asked.

"I'm Tsunade of the Sennin's" she said.

_*-*_*-*_

Orochimaru was sitting in the Akatsuki hide after the entire group was shown the tape on Naruto and Sasuke's fight, "that boy is Minato's kid he also has the 9 tailed Kitsune in him" he said.

"Really, do you think you can get a hold of him" Pain asked.

"You do realize with this fight getting out like this Konoha is going to increase their security to prevent the Yondaime's enemies from getting to his legacy" Orochimaru asked.

"I just want to know if its possible" Pain said.

"As long as my other 2 teammates are not there I can get him" Orochimaru said.

"Good and if the other 2 Sennin's are there then come back and we will wait until a better time" Pain said.

_*-*_*-*_

Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Hana, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji was walking to the hospital to visit Naruto. As they walked they talked about their training and how everything was going, "I was thinking and I don't know about you all but I'm going to increase my training, I can barely feel my lighting element" Tenten said.

"I am doing the same thing" Hinata said.

"Kaasan already increased my training 100 fold, troublesome Naruto just had to get in a fight and unlock his element" Shikamaru said.

"I have also increased my elemental training I can't do much to increase my clan training because it takes time to have full command of my partners" Shino said.

"Kaasan also increased our training" Hana said.

They walked into Naruto's room, "hey Naruto-san how are you feeling" Hinata asked.

"Well I feel great but Tsunade wont let me out the hospital even though teme is already out" Naruto said.

"Why wont she let you out" Hana asked.

"Tsunade as in Tsunade of the Sennin's" Tenten asked.

"The very same one" someone said from the door.

They turned around, "its you its really you the greatest medic and kunoichi ever" Tenten said.

"Well I don't know about greatest kunoichi but I am pretty damn good" Tsunade said.

"I can't believe I'm meeting a legendary Sennin" Tenten said.

"Well now that these three are here you can leave gaki" Tsunade said to Naruto pointing to Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"What you used me as bait to get them here" Naruto yelled.

"Yea what you going to do about it" Tsunade said.

Everyone sweatdropped, "come on Naru-chan you need a bath" Anko said. Everyone left but Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Now you three show me what you learned from those medic scrolls the gaki told me about" Tsunade said.

_*-*_*-*_

Iruka was in the Hokage's office, "you wanted to see me" he asked.

"Yes we need to increase our academy training, for now on don't spend so much time on book stuff the entire academy will now focus on getting kids who are not from shinobi families caught up with those from shinobi families" the third said.

"So you want me to focus on everyone who is not from a shinobi background" Iruka asked.

"Not just you every instructor will do it" the third said.

*-*_*-*

Jiraiya stood outside the counsel office. He knew he had to go in there but that didn't mean he wanted to, besides Tsunade wasn't here so he still had time to make up an excuse. He looked around and didn't see anyone and started to sneak away, "where do you think your going pervert" he heard.

"Dammit Tsunade how is it your the only person ever able to sneak up on me" he said.

"That's my secret now where are you going you know sensei wants us at this meting" Tsunade said.

"I don't want to see them" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "and you call yourself a Sennin" she said.

"Hey I am a Sennin I earned the title just like you did" Jiraiya said.

"Then man up and get in there" Tsunade said.

"No I don't want to see those old bastards" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade sighed and grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him in, "why do you make this harder on yourself, why are both my teammates idiots" she said.

"Hey don't compare me to Orochimaru" Jiraiya yelled.

"Then stop acting like a spoiled brat" Tsunade said. She continued to pull him in the room, "sorry I'm late sensei I found him trying to sneak away" she said.

"You didn't find me because I wasn't lost" Jiraiya protested.

"You came back" Homura said.

"You still alive" retorted Jiraiya.

"Why did you come back" Koharu asked.

"Why does it matter" replied Jiraiya.

"What the hell happened the last time you was here Jiraiya" Tsunade asked.

"Those old bastards" Jiraiya said.

"You washed up pervert, I will make sure you regret the day you crossed me" Danzo said.

"You can try wait I forgot your still hiding behind your little ROOT organization" Jiraiya said.

"They was disbanned and you know it" Danzo said.

"Is that so don't tell me you forgot I'm the spy master of Konoha" Jiraiya said.

"Ok will one of you tell me what the hell happened" Tsunade yelled.

"Ok I'll tell you" Jiraiya said.

_Flashback_

_Jiraiya was just leaving the Hokage's office after another failed attempt at trying to adopt Naruto and walked out the building slowly. He didn't know what to do now, again the counsel blocked his attempt to adopt Naruto, this marked the fifth time they blocked him. He sighed, he just knew something was up and that he had to get to the bottom of it. He exited the building and saw Danzo and decided to follow him. Danzo walked all the way to the other side of the village then through a tunnel outside the village. Jiraiya kept to the shadows but close enough to follow him. When Danzo arrived at his destination Jiraiya got close enough to see what was going on and was surprised to see not only Orochimaru but a masked man who had the Sharingan in one eye. He listened in on their conversation, "Danzo any news" the masked shinobi asked._

"_Well we blocked Jiraiya from adopting the Kyuubi gaki again, this is the fifth time we blocked him and Tsunade from adopting him in the last 2 years" Danzo said._

"_This could become a problem if they continue to try and adopt him" Orochimaru said._

"_I agree" said the masked nin._

"_Maybe we could get one of them banned, hopefully Jiraiya" Danzo said._

"_Maybe but that would be extremely difficult as he is a Sennin and technically is above Hokage's laws so to ban him you need the Daimyou's approval and that will be impossible" Orochimaru said._

"_Any ideas" Danzo asked._

"_The only thing you can do is force him away" Orochimaru said._

_  
"But is that possible" the masked nin asked._

"_I don't know Tobi, Jiraiya is a hard person to force to do something when he has his mind set on something" Orochimaru said._

"_Ain't all the Sennin's" Tobi asked._

"_I have to meet up with Homura and Koharu we will come up with something" Danzo said._

"_I have no doubt you will, now how is the Sharingan" Tobi asked._

_'Sharingan' Jiraiya thought._

"_Great, I am just out of training but I will be fine when I need it" Danzo said._

"_Don't let your old age get to you" Orochimaru said._

"_I wont" Danzo then left._

_After Danzo was a few feet in front of Jiraiya he started to follow him, 'what are you up to Danzo' he thought._

_Danzo reached his next destination, ""Homura Koharu sorry I'm late the meeting with our two informants went longer then I thought" he said._

"_That's fine Danzo what news do you have" Homura asked._

"_Well we decided we need to get Jiraiya away from Konoha" Danzo said._

"_Well how do we do that" Koharu asked._

"_I don't know yet" Danzo asked._

"_I have an idea" Homura said._

"_What is it" Danzo asked._

"_All we have to do is make Jiraiya look like a liar" he said._

"_How will we do that" Danzo asked._

"_Go to the Hokage and say somethings that we can prove happened and blame it on Jiraiya" Homura said._

_Danzo nodded and snapped his figures and his ROOT came, "I need some stuff to blame on Jiraiya" he said._

_*-*_*-*_

_Jiraiya was in the Hokage's office, "sensei Danzo, Homura, and Koharu are plotting something" he said._

"_Do you have any proof" the third asked._

"_I saw this with my own eyes and heard with my own ears, they are working with Orochimaru and someone named Tobi" Jiraiya said._

"_Jiraiya those are hard crimes your talking about" the third said._

"_I know that now you need to do something" Jiraiya said._

"_I can't without any proof" Jiraiya said._

"_Proof I am a Sennin how much proof do you want them to admit it to you" Jiraiya yelled._

"_Yes that would be enough proof, but anything would be better then accusing the elders of doing what your saying without any prof" the Hokage said._

"_Why would you not listen and and stop acting like a damn politician all the time Danzo has the fucking Sharingan for Kami's sake" Jiraiya said._

"_Jiraiya there is nothing I can do even if what you say is true I can't do anything without proof" the Hokage said._

"_Then let me adopt the gaki you know that they are up to something and it involves Naruto not having parents" Jiraiya said trying to remain calm._

"_I can't do that" the third said._

"_Why the hell not" Jiraiya asked._

"_Because it would be to suspicious" the third said._

"_Suspicious of what" Jiraiya asked._

"_Of him being Minato's son" the third said._

_  
"He looks like him dammit you don't need to be a damn genius to figure that out" Jiraiya yelled at him._

"_Look your not adopting him and if you have no proof about the elders then this conversation is pointless" the third said._

_There was a knock on the door, "come in" the third said._

"_Hokage-sama" Danzo, Homura, and Koharu said._

"_I need to see you three" the third said._

"_You do" they asked._

"_Yes are you working with Orochimaru" he asked._

"_What of course not he is a known enemy and working with him would be treason" Danzo said._

"_See there you have it Jiraiya" the third said._

_'Of course they wont tell you idiot' Jiraiya thought, "fine have it your way but don't come to me when your stabbed in the back by them and Orochimaru" Jiraiya then started to walk out. He stopped at the three, "I know what your up to and know this if you harm Naruto I will kill each of you, and Danzo you better get as much practice in with your Sharingan as possible and keep your ROOT around you at all times" he said then walked out. The three watched him walk out, "and don't come call to me for anything sensei" he then slammed the door breaking it off the hinges._

"_Sorry about that he has this idea that you three are working with Orochimaru and plotting something" the third said._

"_No problem but that's a ridiculous idea" Danzo said._

"_I know now what did you want" the third asked._

"_We want to pass a law that prevents anyone from adopting Naruto" Danzo said._

"_I can't pass a law that prevents someone from adopting anyone else" the third said._

"_But its for the safety of the village" Danzo said._

"_I still can't pass that law" the third said._

"_Fine" the three walked out none knew Jiraiya was still listening in on their talks._

_Flashback Ends_

"Your still going on about that Jiraiya it was already solved no one in this village was working with Orochimaru" the third said.

"That's what you think" Jiraiya said.

"I can see why you didn't want to come back" Tsunade said.

"The only reason I did was because I needed to make sure Naruto was being cared for once I saw him living with Kurenai, Anko, and Yuugao I started to give him scrolls to help" Jiraiya said.

"That was you its a crime to help him anymore then he was getting" Homura yelled.

"Shut the hell up no one in this room besides Tsunade can kill me and even if you had the balls to carry out that threat I would kill you before you even had the chance to complete a jutsu" Jiraiya said.

"Why would there be a law preventing anyone from helping him" Tsunade asked.

"I never understood that either, in fact none of the clan heads was even given a chance to vote for that law" Hiashi said.

"I was given a chance to vote for it" Fugaku said.

"Sensei don't tell me you let them do all this and didn't try and stop them" Tsunade said.

"It was a vote and that's how it came out" the third said.

"Half the counsel didn't get a chance to vote" Jiraiya yelled.

"Look its already happened and nothing we can do about it" the third said.

"Just like there is nothing we can do about Danzo, Homura, and Koharu is working with Orochimaru, just like you can't do anything about them preventing us from adopting Naruto, or that you can't do anything about Danzo having the Sharingan" Jiraiya said.

"What makes you think I have the Sharingan" Danzo said.

"Besides the fact that I was there when you met with Orochimaru and that Tobi guy 7 years ago, I'm not even a medic and I know it is impossible for someone who has as many injuries as you clam you have to be able walk as good as you can even if your using a cane" Jiraiya said.

"What you saying I'm faking my injuries that I got after years of being a shinobi" Danzo asked.

"I'm saying exactly what it sounds like I'm saying" Jiraiya said.

"You have no proof and I have the report from my doctor on file if you want me to get it" Danzo said.

"We all know how easy it is to get a doctor to fake a report if they are working under you" Jiraiya said.

"Enough we have business to get to" the Hokage said.

"Well get to it without me I'm leaving, and don't involve me in any of your plans because I wont take part in them" Jiraiya said then walked out.

Tsunade whistled after he left, "you really screwed up this time sensei he wasn't even this mad when he found out Orochimaru became a traitor" she said.

"I will fix it later" the third said.

"No there is no fixing it, he no longer considers you a friend" Tsunade said.

The third sighed, "anyway we need to talk about the academy class with the heirs in it, they are far ahead of everyone else" he said.

"Its simple, increase the help non shinobi families can get, have training for them before they go to the academy so they wont be so far behind, seriously you are getting to old" Tsunade said and left

_*-*_*-*_

Tsunade walked out the tower and saw Jiraiya waiting for her, "your really pissed ain't you" she said.

"He still thinks I'm lieing" Jiraiya said.

"This means a lot to you don't it" she asked.

"He was like a father to both us and he looked at me and basically said I'm lieing, how should I feel" he asked.

"I understand why your mad what I don't get is if you knew that something was up why didn't you take it into your own hands" Tsunade asked.

"I may be a Sennin but I can't take on all of ROOT by myself, even with your help we would be over run" he said.

"So what will you do" she asked.

"I'm leaving the gaki don't need both of us and your on better terms with this village then I am, I'll come back if you ever want me to" he said.

Tsunade looked at him shocked, "after all you went through to get me back here your just going to quit and leave" she said.

Jiraiya looked around, "can we go somewhere and talk in private he asked.

"Fine we will go to my apartment" she said.

_*-*_*-*_

Tsunade locked her door after they walked in and made sure Shizune was gone, "now whats up talk to me Jiraiya you never run from a problem why now" she asked.

"I don't know, I have did everything I can to help him, now there is nothing I can do at least not until he is a chuunin and I can already see he wont become one as long as sensei is the Hokage" Jiraiya said.

"So what are you going to do" she asked again wanting a full answer from him.

He sighed knowing what she wanted, "I'm going to do what I can to protect him, and being in this village might be hurting him, I found out that Orochimaru use to work for this group that's collecting bijuu and I'm going to find out more about them" he said.

"Oh, what do you know about them now" she asked.

"Not much, but they are all S ranked mission nin's" he said.

"Ok but again why bring me back here just so you can run away" she asked.

"Because he needs someone who can protect him, someone more than a normal jounin or ANBU, he needs a Sennin, more importantly he needs you to protect him a lot more then he needs me" Jiraiya said.

"Is that really why you brought me back" Tsunade asked.

"Well no, also I needed to spend time with you because I don't know if I will survive what I'm going to do, I needed you to know that no matter what we been through since Minato died I still love you and always will" he said.

"I know that but why did you need to bring me here to tell me that" Tsunade asked.

"Because if I would have told you I might die while you was out of the village you would have tried to stop me from going" he said.

"Damn right, you can't be going off into danger by your damn self" Tsunade yelled.

"See this is why I brought you back to the village, because after me your the last person who can protect him from the counsel, our support for Naruto prevented the counsel doing a lot out of fear of how we would react and if both of us are dead who knows what they will do, besides you can't leave now because the gaki's have grown close to you, your like a baachan to all them" he said.

"Dammit Jiraiya you did this on purpose" she yelled.

"I know, besides you need to lead this village this up coming war, I would but we know I'm not Hokage material" Jiraiya said.

"What are you talking about" Tsunade asked.

"Orochimaru is planning a war in a few years, we both know sensei wont fight him seriously, you need to be here when he dies and take control, and if I'm still alive I will come back to help" he said.

Tsunade looked at him, "listen here you pervert you better not get your self killed before I see you again" she said.

"I'll try not to" he said.

She hugged him, "be careful Jiraiya, and remember I love you" she then kissed him and watched as he jumped out her window, "be careful" she whispered one last time.

_*-*_*-*_

Tsunade arrived at Naruto's, "hey open up" she yelled bagging on the door.

Naruto ran down stairs in his bath towel and opened the door, "sorry kaasan is sleep" he said.

"All three of them" Tsunade asked.

"Yes they wake up late when they have the day off, and its rare they all have it off at the same time I'm so excited we get to do a lot of stuff together" he said.

Tsunade laughed, "I bet now go get dressed gaki and wake them up I have some important things to tell them" she said.

Naruto ran up stairs. Tsunade heard a bunch of bumping and a few loud "get out of my room Naru-chan" before they all finally walked down stairs, "you three are hard sleepers when you want to be" she said looking at them.

"Well when you only get one off day in 2 weeks you will be to" Kurenai said rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you here so early anyway" Anko asked.

"We need to talk, you need to know exactly why Jiraiya stayed away for all those years" Tsunade said.

The 4 sat down, "ok" Yuugao said.

Tsunade told them everything, "is all that true" Anko asked.

"I will believe it is, Jiraiya wouldn't make up this, besides he went through a lot to get me to come back to this village and on the verge of begging me to stay here and protect him from the counsel" Tsunade said.

"So what will we do" Kurenai asked.

"Well hopefully he will be ok, but in the meantime I need you to train as much as possible from at least the next 3 years" Tsunade said.

"Wait so jiji is gone" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Tsunade said.

"And jiji Hokage was the reason he left" Naruto asked.

"Partly" Tsunade said.

"But why" Naruto asked.

"Because he didn't believe what Jiraiya said about Danzo" Tsunade said.

"Who is Danzo" Naruto asked.

"He is the mummy man on the counsel" Tsunade said.

Naruto though for a minute, "the man who walks with a cane" he asked.

"Yup" Tsunade said.

"That's no cane, he almost cut me with it before, and his eye spins like Kakashi's" Naruto said.

"You mean you saw his Sharingan" Tsunade asked.

"Yes when I was in the orphanage" Naruto said.

"This is great, we can prove Jiraiya was telling the truth" Tsunade said.

"You think it might be to late for that though, the elders are to far into their plan almost nothing short of killing them will stop what they have planned" Kurenai said.

"Your right, for now don't mention this to anyone, I'll inform the other clans we are close to" Tsunade said.

"Ok, I'm going back to bed" Anko said.

"I'm coming with you" Kurenai said.

"Tsunade so you knew my otousan also, can you tell me more about him" Naruto asked.

"Sure you can spend the day with me and I'll tell you about him" Tsunade said.


	5. Chapter 5

'Thinking'

_Jutsu's or Reading something_

**Kyuubi or Boss Summon**

Summon

**Kurenai's Son**

Chapter 5

A year later the entire everyone was sitting in class waiting on Iruka,. He walked into the class, "welcome to your second year of the academy" he said.

Shikamaru raised his hand, "this year isn't going to be like last year is it, because if it is my kaasan wants to know now because she thinks I could be using this time training" he said.

"My kaasan's wanted to know that also" Naruto said.

Everyone else from shinobi families said the same thing, "don't worry last year we had to focus on getting the kids that wasn't from shinobi families caught up on the things they would have known if they were from shinobi families, this year we will focus on taijutsu, the different kinds of taijutsu and work on increasing each of your speed, while also working on chakra control" Iruka said.

"Well at least its training and keeping me away from my kaasan and her crazy training schedule" Shikamaru said.

_*-*_*-*_

Naruto stood in front of Anko, "well Naru-chan lets start" she said.

Naruto nodded and attacked her. Anko dodged and blocked all his attacks, "come on you can do better then this" she said.

_*-*_*-*_

Hinata was standing on the Hyuuga private lake with Shizune who offered to give her extra medic training, more so dodging. Shizune pulled a bag off her back and started to throw rocks at Hinata who had to dodge without moving. As time went on Hinata noticed how every time Shizune threw a rock with extra chakra in it the water splashed a certain way every time. She pushed chakra into her hand and smacked the water with it as Shizune threw a rock at her. The water split as if running away from the chakra, "hey Shizune can you do something for me" she asked.

"It depends" Shizune said.

"Can you throw some rocks at the water instead of me, I want to try something" Hinata said.

"Sure" Shizune said. She threw a rock and it splashed in front of Hinata. She concentrated her chakra into the palm of her hand and pushed it out in a whip type motion and the chakra split a drop of water in half, "wow how did you do that" Shizune asked.

"Well watching the water after your rocks hit it I got a weird idea to try and split the water in half with my chakra, if I can get it right I should be able to create my own special jutsu" she said.

"Not to mention the control training this will give you" Shizune said.

_*-*_*-*_

Sasuke was running at top speed through the trees in the Uchiha district with his katana. As he went pass trees he quickly drew his katana and slashed at trees. Each draw became faster and each slash stronger.

_*-*_*-*_

Shikamaru was bent over tired and out of breath as his kaasan looked at him, "Shikamaru is that the best you can do" she asked.

"We have been sparing for the last 2 hours" Shikamaru said.

"I don't give a damn stand up and be a man, we are not ending this spar until your able to hit me 10 times without using clan jutsu's" she said.

"Troublesome kaasan" he whispered.

"I heard that now stand up" she demanded.

_*-*_*-*_

Tenten was running through the weapons shop looking frantically at the different weapons, "Tenten what are you doing, the weapons are no different the the ones you saw this morning" Genki said.

"I know otousan but only one of my friends found a weapon, the rest although Hinata and Neji came and looked they didn't find anything" she replied.

Genki thought, "you have a total of 9 friends who need a weapon right" he asked she nodded, "then take them 9 of the rare weapons" he said.

Tenten stopped and looked at him, "you know how much those weapons cost" she said.

"I know, but they are in a clan, they can pay me back over time" he replied.

"If you say so" Tenten then went to get the weapons.

_*-*_*-*_

A week later Tenten asked for them all to meet her at the training ground they use when they train together. Tenten arrived at training ground 12 with the weapons in a scroll, "hey Tenten why did you want us all to meet you here" Naruto asked.

"Yea kaasan was pissed when I showed her your message" Kiba said.

"Well I was thinking last week only one of you actually have a weapon so.." she pulled out a scroll, "for Neji these are chakra gloves, I know how you are trying to be the best Hyuuga ever so with these gloves you will be able to extend your chakra out a few inches further" she gave him a pair of black gloves.

"Wow thanks this must cost a lot, how can I repay you" he said.

"Don't worry otousan said you all can pay for the weapons over time" she said.

"Great" Neji said putting the gloves on.

"For Hinata twin elbow knives, they are extremely fast and are made for only water users" Tenten said.

"Thank you" Hinata said.

"For Ino, a katana, but not any katana, this katana is also a whip practice with it and you will se what I'm talking about, also it will take to your chakra, but it is specially made for earth users since it was made in Iwa" Tenten said.

"Thank you" Ino said taking the weapon.

"For Hana, I don't know what would fit you so I got you chakra bow, you use your chakra to make the arrows, and what ever element you are that's what element the arrows will be" Tenten said.

"Thanks that's perfect for me since I'm a vet and medic nin I am mostly for support" Hana said taking the weapon.

"Kiba for you a scythe I don't know what it does as its the newest weapon we got" Tenten said.

"This is the most bad ass weapon" he said taking the scythe.

"Shikamaru I got you a chained spear, it is rumored that this spear was used by one of the greatest shadow users, before the Nara clan was formed, but no one after was able to use it properly so I figured if anyone could figure it out it would be you" Tenten said.

Shikamaru took the weapon, "thanks, this will work good with my jutsu's" he said.

"For Shino I got you a chained katana it can take your element, also with the chain and spiked on the end of it you can probably awesome things with it" Tenten said.

"Thanks" Shino said.

"Finally for Choji, you get double war hammers, they are made exactly like your otousan staff as when you grow in size they do also" Tenten said.

Choji took the hammers, "thanks these are awesome" he said.

_*-*_*-*_

Sakura walked into the hospital and directly to the head doctors office which happened to be Tsunade. She knocked on the door Tsunade opened and looked at her, "if your injured your going to have to go to the front desk to check in, if you have a message from the Hokage then leave it with my assistant Shizune" she said.

"No I wanted to ask you something" Sakura said.

"Whats that" Tsunade said.

"Well I am attending the academy and I'm from a nin shinobi family so last year was the first time I ever used chakra and Iruka sensei said I have great control but its mainly because I have a small amount of chakra, so I came to ask you if you could train me to be a medic nin, because I don't like fighting and think I would be more help to my future team as a support medic nin" Sakura said.

Tsunade looked at her without saying anything for 5 minutes, "whats your name" she finally asked.

"Sakura Haruno" she replied.

"I see your otousan is on the counsel" Tsunade asked.

"Yes" Sakura replied.

"He is ass and I don't like him" Sasuke was about to say something but was stopped by Tsunade's hand, "I'm only judging him on personal experience with him, but I believe in being fair to everyone so I already have a few people I'm teaching and I don't want to hold their training to catch you up so go to Shizune's office and tell her I sent you for training, when you catch up with the other girls I'm teaching I'll take over" she said.

"Yes" Sakura then turned and walked off. She arrived at Shizune's office and when Shizune raised an eyebrow at her she started, "Tsunade-sama sent me to you so I can get medical training, and when I catch up to the other girls she is training she will take over" she said.

"The other girls are a year ahead of you in training" Shizune said.

"I will train everyday as long as I can in order to catch up" Sakura said.

"Ok come in we will get started" Shizune said.

_*-*_*-*_

The second year of the academy went by without anything major happening like the first year. Everyone increased their skill level and learned to use their respective weapon as if they had them for their entire life. For Sakura her improvement was so dramatic that it surprised Tsunade, Shizune, and the Hokage. With her having a photographic memory as soon as she saw anything it was memorized this led her to learn medics at a pace that was close to surpassing Hinata who constantly had to stop her own medic training to let Ino and Tenten catch up with her. Sakura stopped going to the extra training lessons provided y the academy and focused on medics and finding a teacher to teach her element training.

The third year was going to be the most boring year if they didn't start teaching something that half of the students didn't learn already, half way through the second year even Sakura stopped going to focus on medic training. Also contributing to her rapid growth in medics was the fact that she didn't belong to a shinobi family and she was an only child. Iruka stood in front of the class and sighed "this year we are focusing on jutsu's, it will be broken down in to genjutsu, ninjutsu, elemental, and sealing jutsu if you don't need help in what is being taught at the moment then you will have a free period which can be used to do whatever you like as long as your not breaking any rules" he said.

"Genjutsu man I suck at those and I excel at sealing" Naruto said.

"We all might be staying in this year" Hinata said.

"Excuse me" they heard from behind them.

They turned, "yes" they asked looking at Sakura.

"Well I was wondering, if you knew anyone who could help me with extra training in the jutsu's" she asked.

"Your admitting you need help" Ino asked sarcastically to the girl who she became best friends with.

"Oh be quiet Ino not everyone has shinobi's to teach them" Sakura replied.

"Well my kaasan is the genjutsu mistress she might be willing to help, and I can help with basic sealing" Naruto said.

"Elemental well Kakashi seems to know a lot about them" Hinata said.

"Ok thank you" she said.

"Why not sit with us sometime" Ino said. Sakura looked at Sasuke then back, "well not now, I'm jut saying people might think your a fangirl if you are always sitting by him and don't have any friends" Ino added.

Sakura smiled, "I will" she said.

_*-*_*-*_

The fourth year arrived and both Iruka and Mizuki was glad the final year was here. They both noticed how after the first year the students who was from a shinobi family started to pull away dramatically from those who wasn't from a shinobi family. It got to the point that the students not from shinobi families transferred to another class and the Hokage had to send jounin's to the academy to train the other half of the students to close the gap. Everyone in the village started to notice the noticeable gap and started to demand the Hokage do something to close this gap and give non shinobi kids a chance. To this the Hokage used Sakura as an example of someone who took their learning in their own hands as she closed the gap between the shinobi kids and herself, he admitted that she wasn't on their level but when put on a genin team her learning will increase again.

Sakura wasn't the only one who increased in skill at an almost impossible rate, as Rock Lee who graduated at the bottom of his class was able to match Tenten in taijutsu and tie for second in taijutsu after a few years of training under Gai. When he graduated he was teamed up with Tenten and Neji with the thinking that the two of them will push Lee to become even stronger. One thing about Lee no one liked was him taking after Gai in every way possible even his hair cut and clothes.

The Hokage was sitting at his office looking at the grades from the last three years for this years senior class. He took a deep breath and slowly released it, "bring me Iruka and Mizuki" he said.

Soon both instructors was in the office, "you wanted us" Iruka asked.

"Yes have the graduation exam for your class next month" the third said.

"Why" Iruka asked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised Iruka, you see it just as clearly as we do, this class is mostly clan heirs, then there is Naruto who lives with three jounin kunoichi's, and Sakura has been improving so rapidly even she is chuunin level now. Keeping them in the academy will only hold them back and cause problems with the the gap that's is between shinobi families and non shinobi families" Mizuki said.

"Exactly, I already have enough problems with how strong this senior class is I don't need more by keeping obvious chuunin level shinobi in the academy" the third said.

"Ok but what will we test" Iruka said.

The third thought, "genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu, and they need to pass 2 of them with a perfect and the last with at least 50" he said.

"Ok" Iruka said.

_*-*_*-*_

A month later the entire senior class all passed the genin test. They each had their weapon strapped on them since they was genin now and not students. The surprise to everyone, but Sasuke who didn't really care, was that Sakura walked in the room with a giant battle ring being held over her shoulder, her hitai-ate was firmly on her arm which surprisingly to her everyone else's was. Iruka walked in the room, 'I still don't think those two should be on the same team' he thought, "ok now we will assign teams" he said getting everyones attention, "team Asuma will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji" the three looked at each other as if they already knew it, ""team Kurenai will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame" Naruto perked up thinking he would be on his kaasan's team, "and Kiba Inuzuka" he said. Everyone looked in surprise that Naruto wasn't put on Kurenai's team even Sasuke seemed surprised by this. Iruka cleared his throat, 'now for the kunai in the heart' he thought, "team Kakashi is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Yuuhi" he said.

Everything stopped. The birds outside stop flying. The ants stopped taking food to their queen ant. Passing civilians stop walking. Everything stopped, even time seemed to stand still as soon as the last team was said. Even Iruka got nervous at what would happen. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at Iruka as if they heard wrong. Sakura just stood there not knowing what to do. Sasuke looked over at Naruto who looked over at Sasuke. They both slowly went for their weapon and was in the middle of the room there was a loud clank, and a surprise to everyone in Konoha, Kakashi Hatake was early for the first time in over 15 years, he blocked both their attacks with a tanto and kunai, "you two will have to put your differences aside and learn to work together" he said. They both glared and Sasuke put his katana in its sheaf and Naruto connected his rod back to his back holster, "good, now meet me on the roof" he said.

Kurenai walked in just as he said that, "well at least you can control your students" she said.

"Lovely day to you to Kurenai-chan" he said.

Naruto glared at the back of Kakashi's head and quickly hit him hard with his rod and walked up to his kaasan, "not on my watch Kakashi" he said.

Kurenai laughed, "oh son I'm flattered you want to protect me but I can take care of myself" she said.

"I know but its my responsibility to keep all perverts and possible heartbreakers away and every male fits one of those descriptions" Naruto said.

Kurenai just sighed, "are you going to always be like this" she asked.

Naruto shrugged, "ask Hayate he been trying to get with Yuugao-kaasan for 2 years now" he said. Kurenai just laughed while everyone else sweatdropped, "hey chain smoker stop looking at kaasan's ass" Naruto yelled swinging his rod at Asuma.

"I heard of overprotective kaasan's but never overprotective sons" Iruka said.

"Team Kurenai let go before someone gets hurt, see you later Naru-chan" Kurenai said.

"Team Asuma lets get out of here before this kid takes my head off" Asuma said.

"To the roof" Kakashi said. All three jounin's left via shunshin.

_*-*_*-*_

Sakura was walking to the hospital for her training with Tsunade. When she got there Ino, Tenten, and Hinata was already there waiting on Tsunade, "so Sakura how did it go" Hinata asked.

"I have a lot of work to do if I'm to keep them from killing each other" she said.

"Most kunoichi's do you just need to put your foot down and take control of the team" Tsunade said walking in.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun and Naruto together in the same room" Sakura asked.

Tsunade looked at her, "well you are the team medic and the smartest one on the team" she said.

Sakura sighed, "those two only hate in this world is each other" she said.

Tsunade laughed, "sounds like my old team, lets hope one of them don't turn into an Orochimaru" she said.

"I hope not he creeps me out" Sakura said.

"Yea lucky you me and Jiraiya stopped him before he came to the village a few years ago, now lets stop the talk we have training to do, I want each of you to show me you mastered the strength jutsu" she said.

_*-*_*-*_

Kakashi stood in front of the 4 genin teams, "ok usually this isn't done but since I made a promise I have to keep it, and I brought the rest of my team because they was going to learn it anyway, now we will begin the training to learn Chidori you each should have it learned in a month or two" he said.

"Wait I can't learn jutsu's" Lee said.

"Oh well then here" he threw Lee a scroll, "it has some extra chakra bandages in them you can use them for your taijutsu because they take such a small amount that they are the perfect weapon for you, I already put chakra in them to last for a few months, after which you will need to have a friend put some in them" he said.

"Thanks" Lee took off his bandages off his wrists and replaced them with the ones Kakashi gave him.

_*-*_*-*_

2 months later Sakura was finally able to get Sasuke and Naruto to at least work together long enough to get the D ranked missions they went on finished. The only C ranked she literally threatened them to work together or she would watch them die from being wounded while fighting each other for the leader of the team. She then told them she would be the leader and if they had a problem with it, well she punched the ground making a huge rift in it making both shut up and gulp. Kakashi had to hold back his laughter at them when she did that.

Now the team was in the Hokage's office, "I have a B ranked mission for your team Kakashi" the Hokage said.

"Oh why give a B ranked to genin's" Kakashi asked.

"You will be doing a joint mission with Kurenai's team, you will have to go to wave and rid them of the missing nin's who are trying to take over I would have had Gai's do go with you, but they are on a joint B rank with Asuma's team" the third said.

"Missing nin's" Kakashi asked.

"Yes mostly chuunin ranked with a jounin or two" the third said.

"Ok do Kurenai knows about the mission" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I informed her team right before yours" the third said.

"Ok we will be going" then team Kakashi left.

_*-*_*-*_

The two teams was walking to wave with Shino and Sasuke in the front, Kiba and Naruto second, and Hinata and Sakura bringing up the rear. As they walked Shino would constantly send bugs out to scout ahead, Kiba would sniff the air, which Sakura and Hinata thought was gross, and Hinata would look around with her Byakugan. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all had increased their senses to be able to tell what was around them. Kakashi and Kurenai talked as they followed behind their students, mostly about previous missions and the training of their genin's. As they walked Kiba sniffed again, "the air is getting colder like water is near, Hinata are you doing it" he said.

"No not me" she said turning on her Byakugan, "up ahead is a puddle that's why" she said.

"But it hasn't rained in weeks" Sakura said shifting her ring on her back. Kakashi looked at Kurenai and they both went threw some hand signs.

"That is not puddle, but shinobi, my bugs picked up 3 chakra signatures, should I have them attack them now or wait" Shino asked.

"No" Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba yelled at the same time. Naruto and Sasuke glared while Kiba laughed a little.

_*-*_*-*_

A little ways away Kurenai turned to Kakashi, "how did you get them to work together" she asked.

"Actually it was Sakura, punching a rift in the ground can get anyone to cooperate" he said.

"Yes Hinata did something similar except she slapped a boulder and it broke to get Kiba to behave on missions" Kurenai said.

_*-*_*-*_

As the genin got closer to the puddle they all got ready encase it turned out to be an enemy. As soon as the 'sensei's' was pass the puddle the three came out and got rid of them. They then ran at the genin's, Sakura pulled her ring off her back and jumped threw it kicked one of the shocked ninjas, Hinata hit the other with a few Jyuuken strikes until he was unconscious. Sakura then swung her ring over her head and down in a diagonal motion knocking the ninja back. Kakashi and Kurenai came out the trees and grabbed one of the ninjas each. They looked for the third but saw him on the ground with a katana, rod, and scythe against his body, Shino was just shaking his head at the three.

_*-*_*-*_

They continued to wave after the three was tied up and a message was sent to the village for hunter nin's to come get them. Once they got there the sensei's sent the genin's out to scout the village. Naruto and Hinata walked off together, Sasuke walked off with Shino, and Kiba and Sakura walked the same way.

_*-*_*-*_

Naruto and Hinata walked through the northern part of the village and was disgusted at what they saw. Hinata was even spinning her elbow knives around wanting to cut something. They turned a corner and heard a female scream out for help. They both went to see what was happening and saw a shinobi about to rape a girl. Hinata vanished and kicked him in the head and helped the girl up. The shinobi tried to get off the ground, "don't move" Naruto said pushing the end of his rod onto his chest.

"Naruto we have to get her to safety" Hinata said.

"Ok" Naruto then brought his rod above his head and down on the shinobi's crotch and walked off behind Hinata.

_*-*_*-*_

The 6 made it back to their sensei's after an hour of walking around. They all reported what they saw even the attempted rape Hinata and Naruto saw. Kakashi went to work developing a plan to get rid of the shinobi. A few minutes later he walked out and found a random shinobi, "hey who is in charge" he asked.

"Zabuza and Kisame why" the shinobi asked.

"Tell them Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuuhi are here with our genin and they can either come and fight us or we will come find them killing everyone in our path until we reach them" Kakashi said.

_*-*_*-*_

The next day Zabuza and Kisame came to the empty field the Konoha nin's was at with all 12 of their subordinates, "Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuuhi what brings you two here" Zabuza asked.

"You two, now we will give you and your subordinates the chance to leave" Kakashi said.

"What are 2 jounin's and 6 genin's going to do make us" Kisame asked while laughing.

"Yup" Kurenai said.

"Yea right, Haku take care of the genin" Zabuza said.

"Yagura you to" Kisame said.

"Sasuke and Naruto your up" Kakashi said.

"You must have a lot of confidence in those two" Zabuza said.

"You will see my confidence" Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sasuke walked up meeting Haku and Yagura in the middle of the two teams. Naruto and Sasuke had their element whipping around them as they prepared for battle, this surprised the missing nin's, but Yagura smirked and pointed to Sasuke, "you boy are strong but still not enough to beat Haku" he then pointed to Naruto, "you boy are like me, a weapon of destruction lets see who is stronger" he said.

Naruto looked at him, "I'm nothing like you" he said.

"Enough talk lets fight" Sasuke said.

Haku made a sword out of ice and attacked Sasuke who blocked with his katana. They exchanged strikes at high speeds. Sasuke swung his katana making lighting fly at Haku, he dodged and ran at Sasuke. Sasuke met him and the two exchanged blow some more then Haku jumped back and went through some hand signs, _Hyouton: demonic ice mirrors_ he said. Sasuke found himself surrounded by 12 giant mirrors made of ice. He looked around and Haku was in one of them, "your fast but now I will show you real speed" Haku then vanished and Sasuke was hit with a senbon. Sasuke tried to dodge them but they was coming in to fast. He activated his Sharingan and was able to see where the senbon's was coming from and dodge but still wasn't able to land a hit on Haku. He looked around and got an idea. Haku attacked him with more senbon's and used a substitution jutsu and was replaced by a log, _Chidori_ he yelled and smashed it into the back of a mirror causing Haku's concentration to break and the rest of the mirrors to fall apart. Sasuke then put his katana through Haku's stomach.

"Looks like you underestimated me" he said then pulled it out and walked away.

"Haku was always to careless, looks like its our turn" Yagura said.

Naruto pulled out his rod and twirled it a few times, "lets go" he said.

Yagura vanished and Naruto followed. There was a bunch of loud 'clanks' and ice hitting the ground. Everyone looked surprised, "where is the ice coming from" Sakura asked.

"Them, they are using their elements in their attacks and they are so powerful that when they hit the combine into ice" Hinata said.

"How that should be impossible" Kiba asked.

"It is unless the two fighting is getting a power boast" Kurenai said.

"What kind of power boast can result in something like that" Kiba asked.

"A jinchuuriki" Kurenai said.

"Whats that" Sakura asked.

"A human sacrifice or host" Kakashi said.

"What does that have to do with Naruto-kun" Hinata asked.

"You will see" Kurenai said.

Yagura pulled his katana back and swung it at Naruto. He dodged and slashed his rod sideways at him. Yagura was hit but it didn't affect him as he continued to attack Naruto. He pushed Naruto back, "your good I'll give you that, but now its time to end this" Yagura then started to release Sanbi's chakra. Green chakra started to form around Yagura in the form of a turtle.

"What is that" Naruto asked.

"This is my demon the 3 tailed turtle" Yagura said. He then vanished, everyone looked around for him, he appeared and stabbed Naruto through the stomach and out the back.

"Naruto" Hinata yelled she tried to run to him but was held back by Kakashi.

"No you can't do nothing to help him" he said.

"I'm a trained medic I can do something" she yelled.

"No with him still here you wont even get close to Naruto" Kakashi said.

"What do we do, we have to get to him" Hinata said.

"We need a plan, Kurenai any ideas" Kakashi said. Kurenai didn't answer he turned, "Kurenai you ok" he asked.

"My son" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

_*-*_*-*_

Naruto was laying in front of a gate. Inside the gate Kyuubi sat waiting for him to wake up. After a few minutes Naruto started to waked up, "where am I" he said.

**The one of the few times you have visited me and its because you are dead how pathetic** Kyuubi said.

"What do you mean dead" Naruto asked.

**I mean what it sounds like, Yagura and his 3 tailed turtle Sanbi killed you, but luckily for you I'm sealed in you so you get another chance at life, but its going to cost** Kyuubi said.

"Cost what" Naruto asked.

**Freedom, I'm getting out of this seal** Kyuubi was cut off.

"Like hell I'm letting you out" Naruto yelled.

**You have no choice in the matter as I'm not ready to die yet and since you already died I can either let you die and also die or bring you back to life so shut the hell up and be thankful I'm doing this because while your arguing with me your kaasan is about to be killed** Kyuubi said.

"What kaasan can't be" Naruto said.

**Oh she is** Kyuubi then let Naruto see what was happening and Kurenai was indeed about to be killed, **so what will it be, will you take this deal and save your kaasan or sit here while she dies** Kyuubi asked.

"Save my kaasan" Naruto said.

**Good choice now I'm going to lend you my power, it will only be the first stage but you will be strong enough to beat a 3 tailed demon** Kyuubi said then Naruto saw a bright light and was back in the world of the living.

_*-*_*-*_

Yagura was about to stab Kurenai when there was a flash of red. When it stopped Naruto was holding Yagura arm that had his katana in it. Naruto now had red chakra coming out of his body and his hair was furrier, his whisker marks was darker, and his eyes was now red. In Naruto's free arm was his rod, "get away from my kaasan" he said kicking Yagura.

"Naruto your alive I'm glad" Kurenai said quietly.

"Kaasan please be ok I'll take care of him" Naruto then disappeared and kicked Yagura again, "you threatened the life of my kaasan you will pay" Naruto said.

Yagura got up from the kick, "so you finally unlocked your demon power but you don't know how to use it" he said then attacked Naruto.

The two fought, Naruto swung at Yagura who ducked. Naruto made a few hand signs, _Chidori_ he yelled and charged at Yagura and hit him with the attack. Naruto cut through Yagura but being in demon form he healed faster, "your going to have to do better then that" Yagura said.

"Try this" Naruto then charged chakra into his hand, _Resengan_ he said. The Resengan was now purple instead of the normal blue color, Naruto shoved it in Yagura heart and moved it up through his head killing him and releasing the three tailed demon from Yagura, "that's for hurting my kaasan" he said. The chakra then went back into Naruto's body and he fainted.

_*-*_*-*_

A few hours later Naruto woke up with his head in Kurenai's lap. He looked around and saw everyone else doing something. He slowly sat up, "what happened" he asked.

"You unleashed Kyuubi and killed Yagura and somehow released the demon that was sealed in him" Kurenai said.

"Oh, I talked with Kyuubi and he said I died, and showed me you about to be killed" Naruto said.

"No need to explain to me Naru-chan I know why you did it, and I'm proud that you was able to keep the control you did while under Kyuubi's chakra" Kurenai said.

The others walked up to them after they saw Naruto was awake, "what the hell was that" Kiba yelled.

Naruto took a deep breath, "I have Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in me, when Yagura killed me Kyuubi wasn't ready to die so he brought me back to life which released his seal enough to let his chakra get out and I used it to kill Yagura when I saw him trying to kill my kaasan" Naruto said.

"You mean the Yondaime didn't kill Kyuubi" Sakura asked.

"No, he sealed it in my son, it was the only way to save the village and everyones life in it" Kurenai said.

"Your still Naruto-kun to me" Hinata said.

"Kaasan I have something to tell you" Naruto said.

"Whats that" Kurenai asked.

"Kyuubi said it will get freedom from doing this but never said what type of freedom" Naruto said.

Kurenai lifted up Naruto's shirt, "you still have the seal on you, and we haven't seen any person or Kitsune's around" she said.

Just then someone walked up, "excuse me" she said.

They turned around and all 5 of the guys passed out from blood lose. Kurenai looked her over, Hinata and Sakura had deep blushes on their face, "here" Kurenai said handing her an extra pair of clothes.

"What are those for" she asked.

"Well you can't keep walking around like that, my son is here and I don't need him turning into a pervert" Kurenai said.

She looked down, "oops sorry" she took the clothes and put them on, "thank you, maybe you should wake them up" she said.

After waking the guys up Kurenai turned to her, "ok who are you and why was you naked" she asked.

"I'm always naked when I become human" she said.

"Huh" Kurenai said.

"Maybe I should explain" she said.

"That's a good idea" Kurenai said.

"Well my real name is Kiki but you may know me as Kyuubi, I'm the demon lord, or lady if you prefer and when I change from demon form into human form I'm always naked usually I keep clothes with me but being sealed for 11 years I didn't have any" she said.

"So why are you here" Kakashi asked.

"Well if you preferred one eye I could have let Naruto die, but some people like having him around" Kiki said.

"No that's not what I mean, what I'm asking is why your out of you seal" Kakashi said.

"Oh well when a jinchuuriki releases their demon power for the first time the demon is granted different abilities, the one tailed can take over its host if he sleeps, the two tailed can take control anytime her jinchuuriki lets her, you saw the three tailed, and so on and so fourth up to me who I'm able to come out the seal and live as I normally would but my power is cut down dramatically to the level of one of your kage's" Kiki said.

"So you only have the power of a kage" Kurenai asked.

"Yup unless Naruto goes one tailed form them I get the equivalent amount of power, put it this way, I can get stronger by training or by him using more of my chakra" Kiki said.

"So I have a question, how strong is the baka" Sasuke asked.

"Well he is as strong if not stronger than you, but with my chakra he can take on low level jounin's, but you can't tell anyone about me being Kyuubi if you do I'll kill you" Kiki said.

"Hold on, Naruto spent his entire life with you sealed in him" Sakura asked.

"Yes" Kiki said.

"So that's why everyone hates him" she asked.

"Yes" Kiki said.

"But its not like he asked for you to be sealed in him" Sakura said.

"Tell that to the villagers and your otousan" Kurenai said

_*-*_*-*_

_AN: what did you think about this chapter, I know the fight scene wasn't as good as the one in last chapter but I needed that to happen to unlock Kyuubi's chakra and i wanted to do it in a different way then most people. Anyway please review._


	6. Chapter 6

'Thinking'

_Jutsu's or Reading something_

**Kyuubi or Boss Summon**

Summon

**Kurenai's Son**

Chapter 6

The two teams and Kiki was in the Hokage's office, "so your Kyuubi" he asked again.

"Yes how many times do we have to explain it" Kiki said annoyed.

"Ok ok, but how did you get out the seal" he asked.

"He died, didn't you listen to the report, it was clearly stated that Naruto was killed by the three tailed jinchuuriki" Kiki said.

"So why didn't you help him before he died" the third asked.

"What difference would it have made I could have told him what was happening but the seal was still intact so I couldn't do more then that" Kiki said.

"Ok I need you, Naruto, and Kurenai to come to the counsel meeting later today" the third said.

"Fine whatever I'm hungry" Kiki said.

"Come on lets go home" Kurenai said.

_*-*_*-*_

"I'll be right back you can make something to eat if you want" Kurenai said. She then walked up stairs, "Yuugao Anko you here" she asked knocking on their doors.

Anko opened her door, "Yuugao is on a mission" she said.

"Oh we have to talk" she said.

"What right now you just got back, can't it wait a few minutes" Anko asked wrapping her arms around Kurenai and pulling her into her room.

Kurenai kissed Anko, "sorry but this is important, its about Naru-chan" she said.

Anko leaned her head back and looked Kurenai in the eyes, "what happened is he ok" she asked.

"Yes he died during them mission though" Kurenai then explained what happened.

"I see is she here now" Anko asked.

"Yes she is downstairs with Naru-chan, but she can be hurt just like any other human can since she is not in her demon form" Kurenai said.

"Kaasan" Naruto asked from the door, he was use to seeing Kurenai and Anko kiss.

"Yes Naru-chan" Kurenai said.

"The chain smoker is here again" he said.

"Asuma why" she asked.

"He said he was looking for you, I told him you wasn't interested, but he wouldn't listen to me" Naruto said.

Anko laughed, "he does that to every male that comes around us don't he" she asked.

"Yea, lucky for Yuugao she got to spend time with Hayate while he was on his mission" Kurenai said.

"Should I send him away" Naruto asked.

"No I'll be down in a few" Kurenai said.

_*-*_*-*_

Ten minutes later Kurenai came down stairs with Anko, "hey Asuma" she said.

"Hey Kurenai how was the mission" he asked.

"It was good" Kurenai answered.

Asuma looked around, "what are you doing" Anko asked.

"Looking for Naruto, he can be dangerous when it comes to you three" he replied.

"Don't worry he is in the library" Kurenai said.

"Oh, ok well Kurenai want to go out for drinks later" he asked.

"Hey stop hitting on my kaasan chain smoker" Naruto yelled out of nowhere swinging his rod at Asuma's head.

Asuma fell from being hit in the head, Anko and Kiki laughed, Kurenai sweatdropped, "Naru-chan stop doing that" she told him.

"Hey I'm just doing my job" she smiled sweetly.

"Your job" Kurenai asked.

"Yup, its my job to make sure your safe of all perverts and heartbreakers" Naruto said.

"Kiki get him out of here" Kurenai almost yelled.

"What kaasan I live here to" Naruto protested.

"Get out Naru-chan" Kurenai yelled.

Anko fell over laughing, "but kaasan we have to see those jerkasses" Naruto said.

"Dammit I forgot about that" Kurenai said.

"Whats wrong" Anko asked trying to stop laughing.

"Well we have to go see the counsel about Kiki" Kurenai said.

"Well we better get going" Anko said.

"Asuma I'll see you later" Kurenai said once they got out the house.

"I'm watching you" Naruto yelled.

_*-*_*-*_

They walked into the counsel office and was surprised to see Tsunade and Shizune there, "why are you here" Naruto asked.

"I'm here because I'm the last of the Senji clan and Shizune is my apprentice and goes where I go" Tsunade said.

"Ok lets get on with this, everyone is aware of the mission team Kakashi and team Kurenai was sent on right" the third asked.

"Yes I was informed of the details of the mission by Hinata" Hiashi said.

"I was also informed of it by Kiba" Tsunade said.

"So was I" Fugaku said.

"Same" Shibi said.

"Well that's good" he then went to tell the rest of the counsel of the mission.

"Why does that cause to have a counsel meeting over" Danzo asked.

"Well you wasn't told the full report, why they didn't tell you I don't know" the third said.

"What was missing" asked Homura.

"I'm Kyuubi" Kiki said.

Everyone looked at her, "excuse me I think I heard wrong" Danzo said.

"You didn't hear wrong you old fuck, I said I'm Kyuubi" she said again.

"How is it possible your out, I knew we should have killed him when him when we had the chance" yelled Sakura's otousan.

Kiki eyes changed from midnight black to her demon eyes, "listen here you little shit, I didn't break the seal and I didn't take over his body, in fact he died and I brought him back to life thus releasing the seal enough so I can get out, now do anyone have a problem with that if so speak now so I can deal with it" she said.

"I don't have a problem, but why did he have to die for your chakra to be released" Inoichi asked.

"He didn't, but he was fighting the three tailed jinchuuriki and he killed him before Naruto had the chance to unlock my power" Kiki said.

"So what are you going to do, I mean if most of your power is still sealed you can't go that far away can you" Tsunade asked genuinely carious.

"As long as he don't use my chakra when I'm not around he will be ok if I'm not around, but I will spend most of my time training Naru-kun and maybe Hina-chan" Kiki said.

"What can you train them in" Hiashi asked.

"Well I haven't been alive all these years for nothing, I'm not only the demon lady but I'm also a master in the shinobi arts although most of my power is sealed so I only have a kage's level I'm still skilled enough to kill everyone in this village" she replied.

Tsunade thought, "what do you know about medics" she asked.

Kiki looked at her, "well what do you want to know" she asked.

"Well I'm thinking since I'm the last of my clan I could start it over but not with me" she said.

"Tsunade-sama what are you talking about" Shizune asked for everyone in the room.

"Well I don't want any kids, but I also don't want my kekkei genkai to die out, one of my decedents might be able to get it, so I was thinking about a marrow transfusion" Tsunade said.

Kiki nodded, "those are tricky business and only a very few should attempt that and even fewer, mainly you, are able to successfully do it" she said.

"I know that's why I haven't had it done, but it you being around longer then any of us can hope maybe you have the skills to do it" Tsunade said.

"I'll get back to you on it, I have to do some research and I haven't even attempted anything that has to do with medics in a few hundred years" Kiki said.

"Ok you can find me in the hospital" Tsunade said.

"Ok" Kiki then turned to the Hokage, "I'm going to be passing myself off as an old friend of the Uzumaki family from Whirlpool before our two families was killed off" she said.

"That's fine with me" he then addressed the rest of the room, "no one is to mention anything talked about in this room to anyone this is an S ranked secret punishable by immediate death, the only ones able to talk about it is Naruto, Kiki, and his kaasan's" he said

_*-*_*-*_

Jiraiya was sneaking around the newly formed sound, 'he quit Akatsuki' he thought. He left the shadows that looked over Orochimaru and went further into the village writing down everything he saw. He ran past a group of sound nin's carrying a blond girl who looked like she was beaten to death. He dropped down behind them and killed the sound nin's and took the girl and the lightest sound nin and vanished.

_*-*_*-*_

A few days after the counsel meeting Tsunade was sitting in her office with a pot of coffee and the latest reports from the medic nin's who are deployed out in different shinobi teams. She dropped the papers and turned and looked at the dark sky and sighed. Shizune who was in the office with her looked at the person she thought of as a kaasan, "whats wrong" she asked.

"Nothing" Tsunade replied.

"Don't give me that I know you better, now tell me whats wrong" Shizune said crossing her arms.

Tsunade sighed, "he hasn't wrote once this month" she said.

"Is this about Jiraiya, you know he is probably looking in on a bunch of women in a bathhouse somewhere right now" Shizune said.

"I can only hope but I can't believe that, you don't think something bad happened" Tsunade said.

"I don't know what to think I don't know him like you do" Shizune said.

"That's the problem we have always kept in touch, up until now we wrote every month to let the other know that we was ok" Tsunade said.

Shizune shook her head, "why do you two even try to stay away from each other" she asked.

"We tried to be together but it didn't work to well, we just agreed to stay friends" Tsunade said.

"I see" Shizune then looked out the window, "you know...." she stopped and concentrated out the window.

Tsunade looked at her, "I know what" she asked.

"Whats that" Shizune asked pointing.

Tsunade looked out the window, 'white hair, ridiculous outfit, why does that seem familiar' she then looked harder, "that pervert" she said.

Shizune blinked, "Jiraiya how can you tell" she asked.

"Because I just know" Tsunade said and opened the window. Five minutes later Jiraiya came through the window, Tsunade looked at him, "what are you doing here" she asked.

Shizune sweatdropped, 'she was just depressed about not knowing where he was' she thought. Jiraiya looked at her, "what I thought you would be happy to see me" he said.

"Shut up pervert, why are you back I didn't request for you to return" Tsunade said.

"I know I have a reason, I thought you might want to know Orochimaru is finished creating his village Sound and well here" he threw down the first body.

"You killed one of his nin's and brought me the corpse, how thoughtful" she said sarcastically.

"I know I'm always thoughtful, but anyways you are the best medic maybe you can get information from him before he rots" Jiraiya said.

"I can but I just had my office cleaned and you bring a dead body in it you know how long it will take to get this smell out" Tsunade yelled while hitting him in the head.

"Hey stop I have another gift for you" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade halted her fist, "what is it" she asked.

"Her" he pointed to the girl that somehow appeared next to Shizune.

Shizune and Tsunade looked at her, "she's still breathing" Shizune yelled getting down on her knees to check her.

"Jiraiya go next door and get a stretcher" Tsunade said.

"Fine" Jiraiya walked next door.

_*-*_*-*_

2 days later Kiki walked into Tsunade's office, "what was so important that you ended my day of pranks with Naru-kun and Hina-chan" she asked.

"Jiraiya brought me two bodies back, one a dead Sound nin the other a girl" Tsunade said.

"Whats that have to do with me" Kiki asked.

"The dead shinobi has the curse seal and I was wondering if you can help me study it since I'm not much of a seal master" Tsunade said.

Kiki thought, "sure maybe we can then get that seal off Anko-chan" she said.

"Hopefully, also the girl has yet to wake up but she is in perfect health any idea why" Tsunade said.

Kiki shrugged, "my medical knowledge is about the same level as yours, maybe if that Neko was here she could figure it out" she said.

"I see, maybe Inoichi will look into her mind" Tsunade said walking into the room with the dead sound nin.

"Where is Jiraiya" Kiki asked.

"Gone, he said he needed to get back to tracking Orochimaru since right now he is the biggest threat" Tsunade said.

_*-*_*-*_

Kiki had just finished training the 4 genin teams, "well I'm impressed although Naru-kun kept bugging me to train the rest of you, never have I seen this many genin's from one village with so much potential" she said.

"I'm going to be so kick ass at the upcoming chuunin exams" Naruto said.

"Hey Ino" Choji said.

"Yes" she replied.

"Um will you have lunch with me" he asked.

She blinked, "its pass lunch" she replied.

He looked at the ground," well will you um..." he stopped thinking how to ask.

"Sure I'll go on a date with you" she said.

Everyone watched as the two walked off. Hana came up to them, "where are those two going" she asked.

"A date" Tenten replied.

"Oh that's sweet, Kiba kaasan wants you home now" she said.

"Well I can use more training with my ring and taijutsu" Sakura said.

"Come on lets spar" Hinata said pulling her elbow knives off her hips.

_*-*_*-*_

The third sat down looking at Tsunade, Shizune, and another blond, "ok who is this" he asked.

"Well her name is Kin and she was rescued from sound before Orochimaru was able to mark her" Tsunade said.

"Rescued by who" the third asked.

"Jiraiya he brought her to me, also a dead sound nin, I have been studying him for a few days now" Tsunade said.

"Did you find anything yet" the third asked.

"Besides her being kidnapped from her home and and almost beaten to death nope" Tsunade said.

The third looked at Kin, "so any idea why you was kidnapped" he asked.

"No but my family was killed and I have nowhere to go" she replied.

"I see how old are you" he asked.

"11 and I was in my villages academy" Kin replied.

"So do you want to stay here and join the academy" the third asked.

"Do I have a choice" Kin asked.

"Don't worry Kin I'll personally train you and see that your treated fairly" Tsunade said.

_*-*_*-*_

Team Gai, team Kakashi, team Kurenai, and team Asuma was standing in the Hokage's office with other jounin's and their genin teams, "so are any of your team ready for the exams" the third asked.

"Team Gai is ready for the exams" Gai said.

"So is team Kurenai" she said.

"My team is also" Kakashi said.

"Yea they are ready" Asuma said.

"Hold on they might be ahead of the class but three of those teams haven't even been a team for a full 6 months yet" Iruka said.

"What are you saying" Kakashi asked.

"I'm saying that they are not ready for these exams" he said.

"I would have to disagree I personally know how well Naruto was trained and he is ready for these exams, in fact I guarantee that he can beat you without even breaking a sweat" Kurenai said.

"I can honestly tell you that the only person on these teams who might not be ready is Sakura and that's because she hasn't been training as long as the rest" Asuma said.

"Either way Iruka they are not your students anymore they are our soldiers and we are their commanders and we know they are ready so your input is not needed" Kakashi said.

"This is a mistake" Iruka said.

"Are you doubting our training, you a chuunin doubting the training methods of a jounin" Kakashi asked.

"Enough, Iruka as much as we appreciate your input your not in control of these genin's their jounin sensei is and they think they are ready so they will be in the exams next month in Suna" the third said.

_*-*_*-*_

A month later Shizune, Anko, Yuugao, Itachi, Mikoto, Hiashi, and the genin teams was leaving Konoha for Suna, "why are all you coming" questioned Naruto.

"Because we are security" Hiashi said.

"We need this much security" Naruto asked.

"Well seeing as the exams is in another village, we are just being cautious" Anko said.

A few days later they arrived in Suna. The guard led them to their hotel, "ok I'm taking my team out for awhile" Kakashi said.

_*-*_*-*_

Tsunade and Kiki was sitting in her office, "Who would have known that this seal would have been this difficult to figure out" Tsunade said.

"Truly one of the worst things I have ever seen, but at least we found out how to remove it" Kiki said.

"Yes that's all that matter" Tsunade said.

There was a knock on the door, "Tsunade-sama I finished the scroll you gave me" kin said.

"Let me see" Tsunade said. Kin brought her the scroll, "impressive you have potential to be a medic if you want to fully train you in it" Tsunade said.

Kin thought about it, "ok" she finally said.

Kiki looked at her, "does she have a set taijutsu form" she asked.

"Not yet I was going to teach her basic medic taijutsu and let her jounin sensei teach her another form" Tsunade said.

"I'll teach her" Kiki said.

_*-*_*-*_

The genin's from all the shinobi villages was standing in front of the Suna gate, "ok this exam is only one part, you will have to survive in Suna's desert for one month without help from any outside source. During this month you must fend off any and all enemies, if you can do this you will prove to have what it takes to be chuunin and we will send recommendations back to each of your villages" he said.

"What if we are unable to complete the month, will we be able to come back to the village" Naruto asked.

"Yes, if for any reason you need to come back your team will automatically fail" the jounin said.

"What about food" Choji asked.

"There are lizards and other small animals that live in the desert that you can eat" he said.

"And water" Hinata asked.

"Well that's one of the obstacles you have to get around, now you have 30 minutes to get everything ready" the jounin said.

_*-*_*-*_

Kiki was chasing Kin around the training ground that they was training in. She put light weights on her to increase her speed and did constant speed and agility training. Kin progressed slowly but steadily. She took medics easier then speed training but ninjutsu's better then she took medics. Kin was barely able to dodge the kunai's that Kiki was throwing at her as she chased her and was breathing hard, "hey lets take a break" Kiki said.

"Ok" Kin then fall back on the ground trying to catch her breath, "why is this so hard" she asked.

"Don't know some people learn certain things faster then others" Kiki said.

Kin looked at her, "can you teach me to use a weapon" she asked.

"Sure what do you have in mind" Kiki asked.

"Something for long range" Kin said.

_*-*_*-*_

Tayuya stood in front of Orochimaru breathing hard, "is this the best you have to offer me if so your useless" he sad.

"What no I can do better just give me a chance" she yelled.

"Fine one last chance, you have a year to change my opinion on you" he said.

"Thank you" Tayuya then ran off to do some intense training.

Kabuto came up, "why are you giving her so many chances" he asked.

"Because she is the only person I have found besides Anko who is strong enough to survive the curse seal of that level" Orochimaru said.

"What about Kimimaro" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru thought, "he did survive didn't he, but his body if failing him he will be dead in a few years" he said.

"I see so your forcing her to become strong enough for you to train her the way you want" Kabuto asked.

"Yes that and she still don't follow all my orders" Orochimaru said.

"Anko didn't either" Kabuto said.

"Kabuto if you want to continue to live then don't talk about her around me" Orochimaru said then walked away.

_*-*_*-*_

Tayuya ran as fast as she could to the nearest shinobi store, "I need weights and weapons" she said.

"Whoa slow down, now what kind of weights you need" the store owner asked.

"Something that can get me to jounin level speed in less then a year" she replied.

"I see those are going to run you a few thousand dollars" he told her.

"Orochimaru sent me to get them" Tayuya said.

"Oh Orochimaru sent you then they are on the house, what else did you need" he asked.

"Chakra paper, a unique weapon, kunai's, shuriken's, jutsu scrolls, and a new outfit" she said.

"Ok" he went into the back and came out with everything she wanted, "now for the outfit I need to take measurements" he said.

_*-*_*-*_

A month later the genin teams was back from the exams and the counsel was having a meeting, "based on this report from Suna they all should be chuunin's" the third said.

"We should allow all but demon gaki to become a chuunin having him a shinobi is already a danger" Homura said.

"If you want to hold him back then both Sakura and Sasuke will have to be held back also" Hiashi said.

"Why would that be" Fugaku asked.

"Because the exam was a team based exam and the fact that he is one of the strongest genin's would be reason enough" Tsume said.

"That don't matter, having him raise in the ranks is a danger to our image" Koharu said.

"Kumo has both of their jinchuuriki ranked jounin, Suna just gave their jinchuuriki the chuunin rank, in fact the only village with a jinchuuriki that hasn't raised their rank is us" Shikaku said.

"That don't matter it will make us look weak, we should have him join my division and have him as a weapon" Danzo said the civilian and elders nodded.

"What is making us look weak is you trying to prevent him from raising in the ranks with his teammates when its obvious that he deserves the rank" Hiashi said.

"Enough, all the genin's will be promoted to chuunin" the third said.

_*-*_*-*_

Tayuya have been doing her intense training for almost a year now and it showed. She wa easily one of the strongest in sound then she thought, 'why am I still here all he wants is to use me' she thought. As she continued her training, "dammit this is to complicated, how did that Anko girl get away" she asked herself quietly. She dropped her whip which as soon as it left her hands turned back into a rose and sat down next to it to think.

Orochimaru walked up, "Tayuya I'm impressed with your progress, so impressed in fact that I want you to lead one of my cells when I attack Konoha in a 4 months" he said.

She looked up at him, "fine" she said.

"Good and if you impress me on the battle field I will make you one of my personal guards" he said.

"What a fucking pleasure" Tayuya said.

_*-*_*-*_

Tsunade stood in front of Kin, "you progressed well over the last year, by the time you get on your genin team you should be at least the third strongest of all the genin's" she said.

Kin nodded, "I owe it to you and Kiki" she said.

Tsunade looked her over, "go on have some fun" she said.

"Ok bye" Kin then walked out the hospital and saw Hinata, "hey" she yelled.

Hinata turned around and saw Kin and smiled, "hello Kin how is training" she asked.

"Tsunade-sama said I will be the third strongest genin when I get put on a team" Kin replied.

"That's great" Hinata said.

"So what you doing, I was given the day off" Kin said.

"Me to want to walk together" Hinata asked.

"Sure" the two walked on.

_*-*_*-*_

"Kabuto is everything ready" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes but Tayuya have became more distant since she finished her personal training 3 months ago" Kabuto said.

"Don't worry after we destroy Konoha she will become my new body" Orochimaru said.

"She is posted at the south entrance like you wanted" Kabuto said.

"Good have the summoners start the summoning process I'm going ahead to kill sensei" Orochimaru said and vanished.

_*-*_*-*_

Tsunade was standing in front of the 4 chuunin teams and Kin's genin team with the 5 jounin sensei's behind her. She looked around, "something bad is happening" she said.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama" Kin asked.

"Stop calling me that its just Tsunade now I'm no longer your sensei, and I'm not sure but I have a bad feeling" Tsunade said.

The Hokage looked out his window and saw Orochimaru standing at the main entrance, "get the ANBU" he said and vanished, "Orochimaru why are you here" he asked.

"Sensei you mean your not happy to se me" Orochimaru asked.

"What do you want, leave now or you will be killed" the third said.

"Sarutobi you can't kill me we all know that" Orochimaru said.

The third threw off his robes and hat and was in his jounin uniform, "prepare to die" he said.

_*-*_*-*_

An ANBU came to Tsunade, "Orochimaru is in the village fighting the Hokage-sama now" he said then vanished.

"Ok everyone follow me" Tsunade said and led them the where the Hokage and Orochimaru was.

_*-*_*-*_

They arrived at the spot and saw an ANBU group trying to break down a barrier that was surrounding the third and Orochimaru, "there is nothing we can do until the barrier is taken down" Tsunade said.

Inside the barrier the third and Orochimaru was fighting using high speed taijutsu. Orochimaru jumped back and pulled his grass cutter out his mouth. The third summoned King Enma, you should have killed him when you had the chance the monkey said and turned into a bo staff.

They exchanged strikes, "sensei you have gotten slow" Orochimaru said.

"I'm still fast enough to kill you Orochimaru" the third said.

"Is that what you think" he went through some hand signs, _Edo Tensei_ and 5 coffins came out of the ground. The third looked at them and quickly ran to destroy it. He was able to destroy three of them but the one with the number 4 still was summoned. Orochimaru looked at the three destroyed coffins, "you may have destroyed the first, second, and Sakumo but I still have the fourth, the most powerful of hem" he said.

"Damn you Orochimaru why can't you let them rest in peace" the third cursed.

_*-*_*-*_

Everyone outside the barrier looked on surprised at the summons.

_*-*_*-*_

The Yondaime looked around, "Sarutobi your still working" he asked.

"Sadly yes" the third replied.

"Well how is my son" the Yondaime asked.

"Look for yourself" the third said pointing to Naruto.

The Yondaime looked over at him, "he looks just like I did at that age" he said.

"And acts just like Kushina did" the third said.

"Who have been taking care of him" the Yondaime asked.

"Kurenai adopted him as her son, she takes care of him with Anko and Yuugao, he sees all three as a kaasan" the third replied.

"This is all great and all but I need you to destroy this village" Orochimaru said about to put a kunai into the Yondaime.

To Orochimaru's surprise the King Enma bo staff attacked and knocked the the kunai out of his hand I can't allow you to do that it said.

"Damn you" Orochimaru cursed looking around for his kunai.

The Yondaime jumped away from Orochimaru, "as long as your inside this barrier you can never kill him and since he summoned me I can't fight him for you" he said to the third.

"I know what I need to do" he then started to go through some hand signs.

"No don't do that jutsu I destroyed it for a reason how the hell did you get it" the Yondaime yelled at him.

"I memorized it when you did it for Kyuubi" the third said. He then jumped and kicked Orochimaru and grabbed him, "time to die" he said, _corpse spirit sealing_ he yelled.

"What get off me you old fool" Orochimaru yelled.

_*-*_*-*_

Outside the gate everyone was watching, "what is he doing" Naruto asked.

"Trying to seal Orochimaru inside the death god stomach" Tsunade said.

"Will it work" Hinata asked.

"I don't think so, sensei is to old and don't have the stamina to completely remove Orochimaru's soul" Tsunade said.

_*-*_*-*_

"I can't completely remove your soul Orochimaru, but I will take your ability to use jutsu's" and the death god cut off his arms and sealed it within himself along with the third.

The Yondaime looked down at Hiruzen's dead body, "dammit why couldn't I help" he yelled.

"Remove this barrier" Orochimaru yelled. Once the barrier was removed Orochimaru jumped out, "Kabuto start the attack" he yelled and jumped away.

The Yondaime started to slowly fade away. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him and the third. He looked at Naruto then Kurenai, Anko and Yuugao and walked over to them. He got down on one knee and took off his cloak and put it around Naruto, "no mater what you do I will always be proud of you son" he then hugged Naruto. He kissed Naruto on the top of the head and looked at Kurenai, "thank you for raising my son, Kushina would be excited to know that her student took her son in" he said. He then went through some hand signs, _scroll summoning_ he said and a giant scroll puffed into his hand. He handed it to Naruto, "this is everything that belonged to me and your kaasan" he kissed Naruto on the head again and was gone.

Everyone just looked at it happen. Naruto was the most shocked and had tears in his eyes, "otousan" he whispered.

Then there was a crash as the east wall was taken down by a three headed snake. Tsunade looked around, "shit" she said. Tsunade calmed herself, "ok we have no time to lose, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma take your teams to the west gate and defend it, Anko I need that snake gone now, Yuugao your in charge of the ANBU right now send them out where the most help is needed, Itachi take the Uchiha's to the gate closest to your compound, Hiashi take the Hyuuga's to the gate closest to yours, Hayate take a group of jounin's to the south gate, Shizune get all medics and have them on standby, and all genin teams get the civilians to the safe area NOW GET MOVING" she yelled out orders.

_*-*_*-*_

Kakashi led the team of chuunin's to the west gate at a fast pace. Once they got there, "ok Hinata Neji I need to know how many we are dealing with" he said.

_Byakugan _they both said. They looked around, "only 200 at best" they said.

"Ok now split off into groups of 2" they quickly did as told, Naruto and Sasuke, Hinata and Tenten, Sakura and Ino, Neji and Lee, Choji and Shikamaru, "good now stay with your partner and lets kick some ass" Kakashi said.

They ran through the gate with weapons at the ready. Sakura spent her ring around her and Ino's head then brought it down with all her strength bringing up debris. Ino used this to her advantage and swung her katana making it come out into whip form slicing unsuspecting enemies. Sakura then flipped over Ino and cleared a space for them to work by holding her ring at arms length and spinning really fast. She stopped, "ok Ino lets show these asses what a kunoichi can do" Sakura said.

"Your on" Ino said with a smirk. An hour later they complete killed all the sound shinobi that was at this gate. After they was done Kurenai who had been back making sure no one got pass along with Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai went to heal the injuries the chuunin's got.

"Good they all are healed now we need to find out if anyone need help" Kurenai said.

An ANBU came up, "the east gate is being over ran Anko sent me to find her help" the ANBU said.

"Right we are on it, get someone to cover this gate" Kakashi said and they all took off.

"Naruto get that snake out of here, Anko can't with all these sound nin's attacking her" Kurenai said.

_Summoning no jutsu_ Naruto yelled pushing some of Kiki's chakra into it.

_*-*_*-*_

Kiki was walking back after her mission and felt the increase in her chakra,"what the hell" she said and started to run back.

_*-*_*-*_

Gamabunta puffed into Konoha and saw what was happening, gaki what is going on he asked Naruto who was on his head while he jumped to stop the snakes advance.

"Boss we are being attacked by Sound Orochimaru already killed the third somehow, also I got to see my otousan he gave me his cloak and a scroll" Naruto answered.

That's good and all but now hang on Gamabunta then jumped and stuck his dagger into the snake destroying it.

"Thanks boss that snake halted our recovery" Naruto said.

Bunta looked around, well it doesn't look like you need me anymore he then puffed away when Naruto jumped down.

"Good job Naruto now get to work" Anko yelled.

_*-*_*-*_

Tsunade even being a medic jumped right into the middle of the battle putting Shizune in charge of the medic squad. She single handedly was taking on the entire north gate army. She punched a creator into the ground and threw it at the oncoming shinobi's. And charged right after it taking on anyone who dared to challenge her.

Kiki had ran up to the north gate and saw Tsunade throwing all shinobi's out of her way killing them in the process, "Tsu-chan whats going on" she said.

"We are being invaded sensei was killed by Orochimaru" Tsunade said not stopping her attack. Kiki quickly got into the mix of battle fighting along side Tsunade.

_*-*_*-*_

Jiraiya finally got to within seeing distance of Konoha and saw smoke coming from the village, "come on let me be on time" he said increasing his speed.

_*-*_*-*_

Kin and the rest of the genin's finally got all the civilians into the safe area and went to her sensei, "what do we do now" she asked.

"Now we have to protect them and make sure no one gets inside" he said.

_*-*_*-*_

Danzo was sitting in the counsel chamber with Homura and Koharu, "dammit he betrayed us" Danzo said.

"Was this not to be expected, he also betrayed Tobi" Homura said.

"No worries we still have Tobi backing us for our future plans we just have to make Orochimaru know betrayal is not accepted" Koharu said.

_*-*_*-*_

Tayuya watched as most of her group was killed. She was giving Hayate a hard time but she knew if this went on she would be killed. She looked around, "where is he" she asked.

"If your talking about Orochimaru he left" Kabuto said.

"What, he wanted to destroy this village then run when things don't go his way" she yelled.

"Sacrifices are necessary" Kabuto said.

"I'm no damn sacrifice the only reason I'm here is because he claimed to know who killed my parents" Tayuya yelled.

"You two want to settle this after our fight" Hayate asked.

"I'm done, you can take me as a prisoner, I'm tired of being betrayed by those who claim they are trust worthy" Tayuya said and turned her whip back into a rose and walked away.

"What the hell Tayuya lord Orochimaru wont be happy about you giving up" Kabuto yelled.

"Hell if I care what that dipshit care about, I rather take my chances with Konoha and their interrogation then work for someone who runs when things get hard" Tayuya said.

"Dammit retreat" Kabuto yelled.

_*-*_*-*_

Anko watched as enemies started to run, "don't let them get away" she yelled.

Hinata jumped in front of them, _Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist_ she yelled and sped off towards the closest retreating enemy and hit him in the back. Hana jumped in right behind her bow in hand firing off fire chakra arrows. Eventually the enemies was either dead or to far away to chase and everyone gathered around where Tsunade was.

"Today we rest, tomorrow we fix the village then next week we have a funeral for every Konoha nin that died" she said.

The elders walked up, "we need to appoint a new Hokage, I nominate myself" Danzo said.

"I second that nomination" Homura said.

"I back him for Hokage" Fugaku said.

"Does anyone challenge for the position" Koharu asked.

"I nominate Tsunade of the Sennin's" Naruto yelled stepping behind her.

"I second that nomination" Kurenai said stepping behind Tsunade with Yuugao, Anko, Kakashi, and Hayate along with his prisoner Tayuya he put chakra cuffs on.

"Well we will have a vote" Danzo said.

"The ANBU back Tsunade" Yuugao said.

"The jounin's back Tsunade" Itachi said surprising everyone.

"The Hyuuga clan back Tsunade" Hiashi said.

"So does the Nara clan" Shikaku.

The Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Akimichi, and Aburame clan heads walked behind Tsunade. Jiraiya walked up, "I also back Tsunade for the Godaime Hokage" he said.

"Looks like you lost" Hinata said.

"Fine" Danzo said.

Tsunade smiled, "now everyone go home and get some rest, ANBU go release the genin's and civilians from the safe area, tomorrow we will begin rebuilding Konoha" she said.


	7. Chapter 7

'Thinking'

_Jutsu's or Reading something_

**Kyuubi or Boss Summon**

Summon

**Kurenai's Son**

Chapter 7

Tsunade was sitting in the office already hating her new job. She looked at all the papers that was on the desk, 'they expect me to do all this within the next 2 hours' she thought. She pulled the first piece off the stack, _request for a larger building to expand my restaurant_ Teuchi owner of the ramen stand. Tsunade signed the request knowing that it will be good for the village that their newest upcoming restaurant expand quickly. She looked back at the papers and sighed, 'how did sensei do this' she thought. As she looked at the papers something hit her, 'I'm thinking like the wrong person, how would Naruto finish this work' she thought. She then smiled, _kage bushin no jutsu_, 3 Tsunade's popped into the room, "you know what to do, and make sure to read every piece of paper fully before you deny or approve it, and anything written by the counsel put it in a separate box so that I can go over them when I can devote my full attention to them, and anything that looks suspicious put it in another pile so that Shizune can go over them" the original Tsunade said. She then turned to the stack of missions that have been sent to the village, 'I'm going to get you for this Naruto, even if you did it with the best intentions, your going to pay' she thought. She picked up the first paper and smiled, "bring me Naruto, Hinata, and Kiki" she said to one of the ANBU guards.

A few minutes the three was in the office, "you wanted us Tsu-chan" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smiled widely, "yes now have a seat" she said. The three looked at her suspicious because of her smile and sat down, "there is a mission request in from tea country, I don't expect it will be hard, but it will have a lengthy time for this type of mission" she said still smiling.

"How long" Hinata asked.

"Anywhere from a few months to a few years" Tsunade said.

"Years" Naruto and Hinata yelled at the same time.

"Yup it could last up to 10 years, although I don't think it will, just just encase you leave at the end of the month to let everyone know, also I want a progress report on everything twice a month, if you miss a report for a full month I will assume the worst and send hunters to recover your body, dead or alive, and don't make me do that if your still alive because you wont like the consequences, and you can send the report through Gamakichi, but it needs to be written" Tsunade said.

"I'll make sure that you receive the report" Kiki said.

"Oh, Kiki your the leader of this mission, and your responsible for their training which I expect them continue no matter the situation in tea country" Tsunade said.

"I will, anything specific you want them to learn" Kiki asked.

"Seals for Naruto, medic for Hinata, other than that its up to you" Tsunade said.

"Ok, well see you the day we leave" Kiki said and dragged the two still shocked chuunin's out. Tsunade chuckled evilly when they left, which Shizune caught when she walked in, "what did you do" she asked.

"I just sent Naruto and Hinata to tea country for a few months to a few years" Tsunade said.

"Why" Shizune asked.

"Well it is an actual mission, but the reason I sent them was because of their nominating me for the Hokage position, this is my first day and the desk was full this morning with problems, also Kiki is the leader of this mission" Tsunade said.

"Oh, you think it will last for a few years" Shizune asked.

"Honestly I hope it only lasts a few months, but with these type of things we can never tell, it all depends on how close tea is to setting its own government up" Tsunade said.

"I see" Shizune sat on the couch, "so how is the work coming" she asked.

"As you see I had to get some help" Tsunade motioned to her clones, "also, your going to have to double check everything before I send them off to get processed to make sure I didn't make the usual mistake I make with paperwork, and I want you to check the stuff that I think is suspicious while I check the stuff sent in by the counsel" she finished.

Shizune nodded already expecting this, "I figured you would want me to do that, that's why I moved my office right next door, if you have Yamato create a door for us we will have direct access to each other" she said.

"I'll get him to do that" Tsunade said.

_*-*_*-*_

A month later Kiki, Naruto, and Hinata was standing at the gate with all their friends. Kurenai, Anko, and Yuugao didn't want to let Naruto go at first but knew there was nothing they could do to prevent him from doing his job, so instead they made him promise to write them as much as possible. Hanabi was having similar problems with Hinata, not wanting her to go. Anko had to bribe Hanabi with letting her sign the snake contract when she became a genin.

_*-*_*-*_

After 10 days of travel they arrived in tea country. They was in front of the client, who was the rightful heir to the head of the country, but he was being driven out of the position by his uncle who wanted to turn the country into a gold mine. It seemed to Naruto that the solution was simple, killing the uncle would end all protests, but Hinata informed him that politics wasn't the same as being a shinobi and it took time for these things to be settled. Naruto face showed his frustration, and both Kiki and Hinata knew why he was frustrated but promised to make everything simple and fun for him. After they had listened to the request of their employer and how he wanted things to go by the book instead of using the ninja he hired to kill his opponents, which frustrated Naruto even more, they left telling Michi that he would have the support of Konohagakure behind him.

They was walking out the building, "man this political stuff is confusing" he said.

"I know, I never understand why humans bother with it" Kiki said.

"Because unlike demons or Kitsune's human females can only produce so many times a year, and if we killed each other to get the top spot in politics we would kill off the race faster than we can produce" Hinata explained.

"So what do we do now" Naruto asked.

"We need a place to live, and a job so we can support ourselves, the money Tsunade gave us will only last a month" Kiki said.

"I'm going to apply at the hospital" Hinata said.

"What can I do, I'm not that good at anything but being a shinobi" Naruto said.

"Why not apply at the shinobi school and teach something there" Kiki suggested.

"Good idea" Naruto said and ran off towards the academy. Naruto went into the academy and to the main office, "excuse me" he said.

"Sorry young man, but we are busy at the moment can you wait a minute" the busy principle said.

"Yes ma'am, I'll just sit here until you can get to me" he said.

"Ok" she said running out of the office. 30 minutes later she came back and tiredly sat down and looked at Naruto, "sorry my name is Suteru how can I help you" she asked.

"Well I am new here, and well I noticed the sign outside..." he was cut off.

"So you want to apply for a position" Suteru guessed.

"Yes" he said.

She looked at him, "what skills do you have that will help our academy" she asked.

"Well I did defeat a group of 10 jounin's on my way here" Naruto told her.

"I see impressive I'll let you know if I have a position, you should get a response in 2 days" she said.

"Ok thank you" Naruto said and left.

Kiki and Hinata met up with Naruto, "come on I got us an apartment, its only 2 bedrooms though so me and Hina will share a room" Kiki said.

"Ok, the principle said I should get a reply from her in 2 days" Naruto told them.

"I got a job, right now, since this is the first time I worked in a hospital I'm only a nurse, but the head of the hospital said that I can move up fast if I have the skills for a new position" Hinata said.

"Great, I got a construction job" Kiki said.

_*-*_*-*_

A month later the three was settled into their new home, each had started their job, although Naruto had the hardest time because he was 13 teaching kids who was well 13 in the arts of a shinobi, so its save to say most of the time he had yell at the kids for not listening. It wasn't that the kids didn't like him, just they didn't respect him enough to really pay attention to him. So while Naruto sat in the teachers lounge eating the lunch Hinata made him there was a scream outside. All the teachers ran to see what it was and saw 5 men holding a student with a kunai to her neck, "whats going on" Suteru yelled.

"We need this girl for ransom, so no one move and she wont be hurt" the man said.

"Let her go, you can take me instead" Naruto tried.

"Yea right, no one even knows you" the man said.

"So why do you need her" Naruto tried to go another way.

"She is the daughter of Michi, we are going to use her to force him to run his campaign the way we want it to be ran and then use him to give control of this country to Orochimaru-sama" he said.

"Is Orochi-teme here" Naruto asked.

"What he don't have time to deal with things likes this, that's why he are here" the man said.

"That's good to know" Naruto bit his thumb and vanished. He hit the man who was holding the girl with his now summoned rod. The man dropped the girl which Naruto caught and was back by the principle. He sat her down and ran at the 5 men, _kage bushin no jutsu_ he called out summoning 4 clones, they each charged a Resengan and hit the men in the back. Once the 5 men fell unconscious Naruto summoned another clone, "take them to Hina she will know what to do" he said.

Once they was gone the principle clapped for him, which everyone else soon joined in, "nice job Naruto, I think you will be a great teacher here" she said.

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head, "kaasan taught me to always help those in need" he said.

_*-*_*-*_

Hinata walked into their apartment and sat on the couch, "I was told what happened, you did good Naru-kun" she said.

"Anyone of us would have done the same thing" Naruto said.

"I think Kiki would have killed them" Hinata said.

"Hey can we have ramen for dinner" Naruto begged.

Hinata shook her head, "sure but we are not having it everyday, once a week is enough" she said.

"What ramen is the best food ever how can I only have it one day a week" Naruto complained.

"I agree, we will only have ramen once a week, and you can have some every holiday" Kiki said coming out of the kitchen.

"Don't you have work to grade or something" Hinata asked Naruto.

"I have a clone doing that stuff" Naruto said.

"Well we had a month to get settled, now its time to start training, come on, I found one of the few training grounds in this country, and lucky us its close" Kiki said walking out the apartment leaving no room for a discussion. Naruto and Hinata just followed knowing nothing they said could change her mind on training.

_*-*_*-*_

The three walked into a small training area, "ok now this training will be intense, but only last for 3 hours each and everyday, except holidays and Sundays which will be the day you two use to heal from the weeks training" Kiki said.

"Why do I have a feeling that this will be worse than those years I train with kaasan" Naruto said.

"Because it will, I'm a demon, a damn powerful demon, I don't take no shit while training and I expect perfection" Kiki said.

"Well what do we do first" Hinata asked wanting to get this over with.

"First thing I'm training you in is speed then strength, I'm going to teach you to use your chakra to enhance your strength so that you wont have to get all bulky" Kiki said.

"This don't involve boulders do it" Naruto asked.

"No just a simple genjutsu that all Kitsune demons go through" Kiki said smiling. Kiki gathered chakra to her eyes, _demonic jutsu: Kitsune training_ she said. The world around the two 13 year olds went dark for a few seconds as the genjutsu took effect, Hinata activated her Byakugan, "don't bother Hina you can't see through it" Kiki told her. The area started to become light again, the entire training area was covered with traps, mines, explosive tags, mountains, Kitsune's of all different sizes and colors, "welcome to the Kitsune training area, I created this ages ago to help train other Kitsune's in the art of stealth and speed, which Kitsune's are known for, you are the first humans to ever go through this training" Kiki said.

"This will increase or speed and strength" Naruto asked.

"No only your speed, I'm going to do strength in 90 minutes" Kiki said.

"How do we do this" Hinata asked.

"Well this genjutsu automatically adjusts to everyone in it so that it adds weight to their body to increase their speed, all you have to do is run the course for 90 minutes at which time I will remove the genjutsu" Kiki told them.

"That is easy" Naruto said.

"Oh one more thing, those Kitsune's you see, they will be attacking you and you will feel every hit, so don't slow down because they wont, now you better get going they are coming" Kiki told them. The two started to run from the Kitsune's while Kiki took out a scroll and added to what she already written for Tsunade.

90 minutes later Kiki ended the jutsu and the two tired teens fell to their knees, "get up time got strength training" she told them.

"How does this work" Naruto asked tiredly.

"All you need is a genjutsu on your body that enhances strength instead of speed" she told them and put a genjutsu on the two, "now time for sparing" she told the two.

_*-*_*-*_

Tsunade was sitting in her office when Gamakichi popped into the room, "do you have my scroll" she asked the toad.

Yup, but your not getting it until you pay the toll for it Gamakichi said.

"Shizune, bring me a bag of chips" she told her assistant in the next room.

Shizune came in with a bag of chips,"if your hungry you should eat food and not snacks" she said.

"Its not for me its for Kichi, you know how those toads get about delivering messages" Tsunade said.

"Oh, well here Kichi" Shizune said. Kichi swapped the scroll for the chips and popped away, "we need to get a drawer just for him to have his chips in" Shizune said.

Tsunade nodded while she opened the scroll, "well it looks like Kiki started training them and is not taking it easy, she is putting them through the Kitsune genjutsu to increase their speed" she told Shizune.

"I miss them already" Shizune said.

"I do to, and from this letter they might be there for awhile, Michi has little support with his opponent scaring everyone from voting for him" Tsunade said.

"Will you really keep them there for the entire 10 years" Shizune asked.

"What noway, at most I will let them stay for a few years and if nothing changes I'll bring them back" Tsunade said.

"How many years until you decide" Shizune asked.

"I think 2 years is long enough for some progress to be shown that things are turning around and its worth keeping them there" Tsunade said.

"I agree" Shizune said.

"Now on to our mess, anything interesting in your sack of papers" Tsunade asked.

"Well, there was a request by an unnamed source to enter someone named Sai into the shinobi force, more specifically put on team 7" Shizune said.

"And what did you find out about him" Tsunade asked.

"Besides the fact that he has absolutely no idea what an emotion is, Danzo trained him and was the reason his only friend died" Shizune said.

"You think its worth it" Tsunade asked.

"If we can gain Tayuya's trust for her to become a jounin then I think we can win him over from Danzo, if we interacted with the right people" Shizune said.

"So are we putting him on team 7, until Naruto returns that is" Tsunade asked.

"I think we should, they do need an extra member" Shizune said.

_*-*_*-*_

Kiba was walking through the village when he spotted Kin and ran up to her, "hey Kin how is everything" he asked.

"Good, how is things with you" she asked.

"Things are ok, but we can't go on missions because we don't have another teammate yet" Kiba said.

"Poor Kiba" Kin teased.

"I'm serious, all sensei has been doing is training me and Shino into the ground, I think she is taking her frustration of missing Naruto out on us" Kiba said.

"That don't sound like Kurenai-sensei, I just think she wants you to be as strong as possible" Kin told him.

"I guess" Kiba shrugged. They stood there in an awkward silence, "hey Kin will you go on a date with me" Kiba asked all of a sudden.

Kin looked at him, "I didn't know you was so forward" she said.

Kiba shrugged, "its not like I have anything to lose, Tayuya turned me down, Hinata turned me down, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten all turned me down sometime during the past year, at least I know I gave it a shot if you turn me down" he said.

"Wow all them turned you down" Kin said.

"Yea, but they also said they was into someone else, well except Tayuya who said she like me enough to be around me for 5 minutes" Kiba said.

Kin laughed, "that girl is something else, I like her we have actually became good friends, she helps me with my training" she said.

"Oh" Kiba said.

"I guess I can give you a chance Kiba" Kin told him.

"Really" he asked in his excitement.

Kin giggled, "yes I can, just don't talk to Akamaru to much around me that's to weird for me, and don't become all protective and you will be good" she said.

"Ok I wont" Kiba said.

_*-*_*-*_

Lee was following Hana through Konoha, "why do I have to change my outfit, it shows my youthfullness" he said.

"All it shows is your stupid fashion sense Lee and if you really want to date me you will do this for me, that's all I'm asking, stop being like Gai, one of him is enough for this village its time to become your own person, and stop yelling all the time I'm 2 steps in front of you" Hana said in frustration.

"But Hana..." he was cut off.

"Look Lee your a great shinobi, but no one will take you serious as long as you act like Gai and you will never have many friends if you keep scaring them off with your constant yelling" Hana said.

Lee sighed in defeat, "you think its a good idea" he asked.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have suggested it, now what style of clothes do you want, I'll even buy them for you" Hana asked.

"Well I guess the standard ANBU outfit but in green would do for me" he replied.

"Good, now do you have a weapon" Hana asked.

"No I don't like using weapons besides the basic kunai and shuriken" he said.

"Well in that case will you be willing to get seals on your arms right under your palms that store kunai's and shuriken's" she asked.

"Sure as long as they don't take much chakra to activate" Lee said.

"Don't worry Jiraiya can make it so you can use it when ever you want" Hana said.

_*-*_*-*_

After 2 months of work the three was able to put their money together and buy a bigger place. The place they bought was a 4 bedroom 2 story house, it was 4 bedrooms because there was no 3 bedroom houses for sell. The house itself was medium in size with a large backyard, which made Naruto think that they paid more for the yard then the house itself. Kiki told them that they would start training in their yard instead of going to the training grounds. Hinata and Kiki was in the yard sparing since Naruto was sleep and they both had the day off. It was early in the morning so nothing was opened. As they was sparing someone appeared in their yard, make that 3 someones. Kiki and Hinata immediately got into their attack mode until they recognized the chakra's of the three intruders, "Gaara, Temari, Kankurou what are you three doing here" Hinata asked.

"Tsunade informed us of your mission here and we wanted to make sure everything was going fine" Temari answered.

"Well I for one am happy to be out of Suna for a few days" Kankurou said.

"Where is Naruto" Gaara asked.

"He is sleeping" Hinata answered.

"When does he wake up" Gaara asked.

"In a few hours he usually sleeps in on the weekends, lets go walk around I know everything is closed but it will give us something to do, unless of course you all want to spar" Kiki said.

"I will wait for Naruto to wake up to spar him, I want to test out the new skills Shukaku have trained me in" Gaara said.

"What Shukaku trained you, he ain't trying anything is he, if so then I will put him in his place" Kiki said.

"Well he hasn't tried anything yet, just said I will need more advanced skills for the upcoming events that all jinchuuriki will face" Gaara said.

"Oh, I see well if he tries to take control of you even once let me know, also tell him I said he better let you sleep or he is in for a world of hurt when I see him" Kiki said.

Temari looked at Hinata, "so what is there to do in this country, is the tea good" she asked.

"Surprisingly, they sell more sake than they sell tea, but we don't drink sake and the tea is some of the best I have ever tasted" Hinata told her.

Gaara jumped on the roof and laid down looking at the sky. The rest started to leave the house, "Gaara you coming" Temari yelled.

"No" he replied.

An hour later Naruto woke up and showered and went to eat some cereal when he sensed Gaara on the roof. He grabbed a bowl, milk, and cereal and jumped onto the roof, "hey Gaara when did you get here" he asked.

"An hour ago" Gaara answered.

"I see where is Temari and Kankurou" Naruto asked.

"Went walking with the others" Gaara answered.

"I feel sorry for him" Naruto said and starting to eat his cereal.

"You know all jinchuuriki's are in danger" Gaara said. Naruto shook his head, "there is a group an S rank ninjas that are killing them to take their bijuu to make some ultimate weapon, Shukaku is training me to fight them, Temari and Kankurou also increased their training" Gaara told Naruto.

"Me and Hina are being trained by Kiki personally" Naruto said.

"Just make sure to keep an eye out for them, and if you can fight them one on one, that's the best way to kill them" Gaara said.

"Right want to spar" Naruto asked.

"Lets go" Gaara said.

The two jumped of the roof, Naruto set his stuff on the deck and got into his stance. They attacked each other, blocking dodging, and countering. Gaara created a sand spear while. Naruto pulled out his rod from its seal and they attacked each other again. Gaara and Naruto got faster and faster as they attacked each other again, Gaara swung his spear at Naruto's head who ducked and swiped at Gaara feet with his rod. Gaara maneuvered in the air so that he was coming down at Naruto with this spear posed to strike through his head. Naruto made a quick sidestep and and brought his rod around and hit Gaara in the back full force. They was about to start attacking again when they noticed the return of Hinata, Kiki, Temari, and Kankurou and they was watching them, they looked back at them.

"Well at least you both improved" Kiki finally said.

"Is that all you have to say" Naruto asked.

Kiki shrugged, "why didn't you put your stuff up when you was finished" she asked pointing to his used cereal bowl, and the milk and cereal.

_*-*_*-*_

Tsunade was looking over the reports from Kiki comparing them to the last few she got. She sighed in annoyance, "this mission is not going how we thought it would" she told Kurenai, Anko, Yuugao, Hiashi, and Shizune.

"What do you mean" Kurenai asked.

"Well they are going great with their training, Naruto and Hinata are learning to be self efficient and how do make money using their ninja skills, but the actual mission is looking like its going to be a failure" Tsunade said.

"You mean that politically Michi has made no strides to fight back for position that is rightfully his" Hiashi asked.

"Yes" Tsunade said.

"I don't see why he didn't have one of those three just kill him and be over with it" Anko said.

"Apparently Naruto had the same idea, but with Michi wanting to be politically correct and do things by the book they can't, it took a full month for Hinata and Kiki to explain that to Naruto" Tsunade said.

"Since when did someone win politically by doing things by the book" Hiashi asked.

"Never, those who goes by the book always lose, in everything" Yuugao said.

"So what will you have them do" Shizune asked.

"I was thinking of calling the mission off, but instead I'm going to give them the option that in 2 years if the situation don't change they can come back or do what a ninja does best and make things go Michi's way" Tsunade said.

"I wish you would just call this mission off and bring them home, but that's also a good idea" Kurenai said.

"Does everyone agree with this" Tsunade asked.

"I do" Hiashi said.

"I guess, as long as they are safe" Yuugao said.

"Good, now on to other news, Yuugao I need someone to constantly follow Danzo, Homura, and Koharu" she said.

"I'll have Itachi, Yamato, and myself do it" Yuugao said.

Tsunade nodded, "they are planning something and I want to know everything about it, they will not make a move without me knowing it, Jiraiya wouldn't have gotten that pissed if he didn't think they was up to no good, Shizune I need you to find every thing that the those three tried to pass since Naruto was born, I want to know why they was so convinced that Naruto being adopted would have been bad thing, Anko your going to be a jounin instructor in a few years when Hanabi graduate, Kurenai your team is dismantled until I can find replacement for Hinata, or she comes back" she told them.

"Hai" they all said.

"That's all if you don't have anything to discuss you can leave" Tsunade said.

_*-*_*-*_

Danzo, Homura, and Koharu was sitting in a secret part of Danzo's house, neither knowing about the Mokuton bug that Yamato placed on them, "we have a few years to until its time to start the last stage of our plan" Danzo said.

"Yes, it would have been easier if the Kyuubi brat didn't nominate Tsunade, but even with her there is nothing they can do to prevent this" Homura said.

"I agree, but what of Orochimaru he will attack again" Koharu said.

"I think he will hesitate now since Tsunade keeps Jiraiya around, even if he is a pain in our ass, he serves the purpose of keeping his ex-teammate away from us" Danzo said.

"What of the Uchiha's" Koharu asked.

"Well Fugaku said he has a few trusted followers, the rest are strong believers that the clan will be stronger with the help of the village instead of trying to do a coupe" Homura said.

"That is a problem, but we didn't kill Itachi's best friend for nothing his Sharingan and arm is working wonders" Danzo said.

"But that still leaves the question what do we do with Orochimaru we can't leave him to himself, he will come up with away to get to us and kill us, he isn't the type of person who fails twice" Koharu asked.

"Well we will have to send a spy" Danzo said.

"Who and what about Akatsuki" Homura asked.

"Let me think on this, lets meet tomorrow so we can work out a plan" Danzo said.

_*-*_*-*_

The three ANBU's was the Hokage's office, "they are planning something, Naruto nominating you for Hokage put a hold on those plans but it looks like they are trying to go with it anyway" Yamato said.

Tsunade nodded, "what do you suggest" she asked.

"We need to have spies set before Danzo get his ROOT in Akatsuki or with Orochimaru" Yuugao said.

"Yes and I propose we use myself and Sasuke" Itachi said.

Tsunade looked shocked, "why" she asked.

"Because we are both Uchiha's, it would be more believable with the plan I worked out than just sending 2 people to them" he replied.

Tsunade nodded, "bring me Sasuke" she said.

"What will you tell his friends" Yuugao asked.

"I'm not sure if I should tell them, if I do then it could blow this plan, telling Sasuke is a risk already" Tsunade said.

Sasuke was brought into the room, "Sasuke have a seat and don't speak until I tell you to" Tsunade said.

Itachi then stood, "Sasuke, part of the clan is planning a coupe along with the three village elders, although it can't be proven to execute the elders I have proven that otousan and some others in the clan are working on a coupe, what do you think of this" he asked.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade who nodded, "I think we should try and stop them, maybe we can talk some sense into them" he said.

"I have tried, otousan is sure that this coupe will make the clan stronger" Itachi said.

"What that's stupid, I'm only as strong as I am because I found out that Naruto was on the same level as me and I wanted to be better than him" Sasuke said.

"Exactly, that's why we have to stop this from happening, now Sasuke what your about to hear you can't repeat to anyone" Tsunade said.

"Ok" Sasuke said.

"I plan on killing those who is part of this coupe, you will walk in our parents room just as I'm killing otousan and I will then show you everything that happened with my Mangekyou Sharingan I will receive, you will use that as motivation to flee the village and go to sound, where you will keep a close eye on Orochimaru and everything in sound and send a report back to Tsunade ever month, at the same time I will join Akatsuki and keep an eye on them" Itachi said.

"What why me" Sasuke asked.

"Like you was told this has to be you and Itachi or it will look like you are spies, Itachi is the only one who can kill the coupe without being discovered and because of that you will have revenge for your clan on the front line of your mind" Yuugao explained.

"Sasuke I know this is a lot to ask, but unless you want Konoha, and the rest of your family to die then you must do this, also get Orochimaru to train you as much as possible, also eventually he will try and take over your body, your Sharingan should be able to seal I'm inside you, but you can't forget about your 'revenge' or he will become suspicious of you, so you need to go after Itachi, from there you two will do what you can to make it look like a serious fight" Tsunade said.

Sasuke nodded taking everything in, "when do we start" he asked.

"Tomorrow night, come to our parents room at exactly midnight or the mission will be blown" Itachi said.

"Sasuke this is an S ranked mission, I expect you to carry out your part perfectly" Tsunade said.

"Can I bring someone with me on this mission" Sasuke asked.

Everyone looked surprised, "I haven't thought about that, who was you thinking about" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura my teammate" Sasuke said.

"What do you three think" Tsunade asked.

"Well they are close, it would be believable that Sakura went with him to try and save him" Yuugao said.

"Ok Sasuke you can take her but you can't tell her about this mission until after you meet Itachi in a few years" Tsunade said.

"Ok I agree to do this mission" Sasuke said.

"Ok, remember to night at midnight" Itachi said.

"Wait how will I get Sakura from her house" Sasuke asked.

"Leave that to me, leave out of the north gate at 10 after midnight, don't be late" Tsunade said.

"Ok, I have to go get ready" Sasuke said and left.

"Yuugao have Sakura pack her things as if she was going on a long mission meeting and tell her to be at the north gate at 10 after midnight" Tsunade said. Itachi and Yuugao left, "Yamato, continue to spy on the three targets, don't let them out of your sight" Tsunade said.

"I have Mokuton clones watching them, and have a Mokuton bug on each of them" he replied.

"Good, now I need some sleep I'm going to be busy as hell tomorrow" Tsunade said.

_*-*_*-*_

Itachi had finished killing everyone he knew was in the coupe and had killed his otousan just as his kaasan woke up, "Itachi what did you do" she asked scared.

"Sorry kaasan but you will have to see the Hokage to know the reason why I killed who I did" Itachi said and hit a pressure point on her to put her to sleep.

Sasuke ran into his parents room, "Itachi what did you do" he yelled.

"Silly little brother, I did it to test my power" Itachi said.

"I'll kill you" Sasuke ran at Itachi who slammed him back onto the wall and looked into Sasuke's eyes with a Mangekyou Sharingan, "don't forget your part of this mission Sasuke" he said he then showed himself killing everyone. Sasuke cried from the pain of the Mangekyou Sharingan and seeing his family killed. She slowly got up and ran.

He reached the north gate, "Sasuke-kun why are you here" Sakura asked.

"I'm leaving" he said.

"No I wont let you" Sakura said.

"You can't stop me" Sasuke said.

"Then take me with you" Sakura said.

"No this is my revenge" Sasuke said.

"Revenge" Sakura asked.

"Itachi killed my clan, I'm going to kill him" Sasuke said.

"I'm going, I have my stuff packed because I had a mission, but that's not important I can't let you leave by yourself, what if you get hurt who will heal you" Sakura asked.

"Fine but I'm not slowing down for you" Sasuke said. With that the two ran off into the night.

The next morning the village was up in panic, "Tsunade Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi is missing, and a number of Uchiha's was killed" Shizune yelled running into the office.

"Ok, get me a team to go after them" Tsunade said.

"All we have available are a genin's, Kiba and Shino" Shizune said.

"Then bring me Kiba and Shino" Tsunade said. A few minutes later the two chuunin's was in the office, "I need you two to go find Sasuke and Sakura, I believe they went north towards rice country, but do not enter rice" she said.

"Hai" they both sand and vanished.

Tsunade shook her head, "I hope they got far enough" she mumbled.

_*-*_*-*_

Danzo, Homura, and Koharu was fuming, "what the hell happened, who could have found out exactly who to kill to stop our coupe" Danzo yelled.

"I don't know, but given that Itachi was named a traitor I would think he did" Koharu said.

"Damn him, years of planning down the toilet just in one night" Danzo said.

"The only way we can achieve our goals now is to pressure Tsunade to d what we want like we did with Hiruzen" Homura said.

"I know" Danzo snapped his fingers, "find any information we can use against Tsunade, anything that relates to her, I don't care what it is" he told his ROOT.

_*-*_*-*_

Yamato was in the Hokage's office, "we have stopped what they was planning, but now they are working on away to get you to do what they want like they did with the third" he said.

"Let them try, the only thing they will find on me is that I like to drink and gamble, even then it would be useless since I have been paid off my debt before I came back to the village, and I only drink when Shizune is around me" Tsunade shrugged.

"What do you want me to do" Yamato asked.

"Tell Yuugao I need some ANBU's to find, follow, and if necessary kill those ROOT members, although they wont find anything on me, I can't risk them finding out about the missions I gave Sasuke and Itachi, it would cause a civil war and I will not risk that" Tsunade said.

Once Yamato was gone Kakashi came back, "I'm here to report from my mission" he said.

Tsunade looked at him and cursed, 'dammit I wanted to see him in a few hours', "well Kakashi that will have to wait, I need to you to head north and find Kiba and Shino, I sent them after Sasuke and Sakura after they both was found to be missing" she said.

"What when was they gone, how, what happened" Kakashi yelled.

"I'll explain later now go" Tsunade said. Kakashi vanished, "damn I need a drink, Shizune is it lunch time I need a drink" she yelled.

"No Tsu-chan you have a few hours, but you can have some coffee or tea" Shizune replied.

"Dammit, I guess I'll take some tea" Tsunade said.

2 hours later Kakashi came back with both Shino and Kiba, "we couldn't find them" Kakashi said.

Before Tsunade could respond her door flew open, "Tsunade-sama you have to do something this is bad" Mikoto yelled with tears in her eyes and looked like she has been crying all morning.

Tsunade sighed, "Kiba, Shino you did good, you can go" she told them once they was gone and the door closed, "Shizune get in here and close the door" Tsunade said. Once Shizune was in the room Tsunade used a small Raiton jutsu on her desk destroying the mic that she knew Danzo put on it, once she was satisfied that no one could hear her she sighed heavily, "what I'm about to tell you is an SS black book secret and you all must sign a blood oath before I continue" she said pulling out a blood oath scroll. The three looked at it in shocked when they saw, Yuugao, Yamato, Itachi, and Sasuke's name on it. Once they signed Tsunade continued, "now Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi are all on S rank mission, although Sakura don't know she thinks she is trying to help Sasuke, but in short Itachi decided to kill part of the Uchiha clan to prevent a coupe they was planning with the three elders, he suggested that we use Sasuke to keep an eye on Orochimaru because it would be the most believable plan since Sasuke would look like he is out for revenge while he went to spy on Akatsuki, both have seals on them so that they will not be able to talk about this to no one, they both will send monthly reports on what they find, also Sasuke has direct orders to get Orochimaru to train him, and since Sakura is with him I'm sure he will force Orochimaru to train her one way or another, Mikoto I can't say I now how it feels to have a son labeled as a traitor, but I can assure you that Sasuke will not be put on that list, also when Akatsuki is dealt with Itachi will have the label removed and everything will be explained" Tsunade told them.

They took all this in slowly. It was quiet for ten minutes, "why do we need a spy in Akatsuki, I understand Orochi-teme, but ain't Akatsuki just a croup of rouge ninjas that like to cause random trouble" Mikoto asked.

"I wish it was that, but in truth Akatsuki is a group made completely of S ranked missing nin's, all was haled as prodigies of their respective village, and one member Kakuzu was around when my uncle was Hokage, somehow he is able to escape death and their main purpose it to collect jinchuuriki and use their bijuu for some kind of weapon, Jiraiya told me all this and he hasn't figured out what that weapon is supposed to do yet, so as you can see it is imperative we find out what their true intentions are" Tsunade said.

"I see, this a lot bigger than I thought, and more important than me wanting my son back" Mikoto said.

"Right, this can affect the entire shinobi word, that's why you three had to sign that blood oath before I told you this and know if this gets out the person who told this and the persons that heard it will be killed" Tsunade said.

"So what do we do" Kakashi asked.

"We continue as if Itachi is a traitor and fight him when we come across him, Sasuke and Sakura will have a constant search party looking for them, of course I don't expect no one short of Jiraiya or Naruto to actually find them" Tsunade said.

"Naruto why him" Mikoto asked.

"Because he is their teammates, he wont give up on finding and saving them, as far as he knows they are innocent in the whole thing and will try everything to prove it" Shizune said.

"Its the one thing I drilled them, once a team always a team, no matter what happen you can always trust your teammates to find you when you need them" Kakashi said.

"Which is exactly why I sent Sakura at the gate knowing Sasuke would be there, if she was still here she wouldn't have understood and would have begged constantly to go look for Sasuke" Tsunade said.

Mikoto thought about this, "is this why you sent Naruto to tea country" she asked.

Tsunade was truly shocked by this question and it showed, "you didn't even think about that did you Tsu-chan" Shizune asked.

"No, but for the first time since I sent him away I'm happy I did, he is just like Kushina when he sets his mind to something" Tsunade said.

"I'm going home to think about what I learned here today" Mikoto said.

"Fine, but so you know if I don't see you around in the village in a few hours I will send ANBU's to your house to make sure your ok" Tsunade warned.


	8. Chapter 8

'Thinking'

__

Jutsu's or Reading something

****

Kyuubi or Boss Summon

Summon

****

Kurenai's Son

Chapter 8

Sasuke and Sakura was running through sound, "Sasuke-kun where are we going" Sakura asked.

"To Orochimaru for training" Sasuke said.

"What we can't he is a traitor" Sakura said.

"Look Sakura I let you come because you promised you would help me, if you have a problem with this then leave me to do this on my own" Sasuke said.

"But why him, he creeps me out" Sakura said.

Sasuke stopped which made her stop, "I promise I will protect you from anyone who tries to harm you in anyway" he said hugging her.

Sakura hugged him back, "do you really think this is a good idea" she asked.

"Honestly I don't but right now I can't turn back until I kill Itachi and I need your support" Sasuke said.

Sakura was exploding with joy on the inside, "I'll always support you Sasuke-kun" she said.

"Good, lets go we need to get this teme to train us before Konoha's hunters find us" Sasuke said.

"Ok, but what happens if we run into Naruto, you know we can't fight him" Sakura said.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, but I hope we don't" Sasuke said.

__

*-*_*-*

The two chuunin's arrived at sounds gate, "hey idiot let us in" Sasuke yelled.

"Do you have a meeting with the Otokage" the guard asked.

"Look if you don't let me and my girlfriend through now I will kill you" Sasuke said getting pissed and not noticing the slip of words, but oh how Sakura heard it and was about to faint from happiness.

"No one gets through without a permission from the Otokage now you and your 'girlfriend' needs to leave" he said.

Sasuke was now pissed, "Sakura ready to kill some guards" he asked.

"Anything for you my Sasu-kun" she said.

"What the hell, Sakura snap out of it" Sasuke said snapping his fingers in her face.

"Sorry" she said blushing in embarrassment.

"Its fine but we have to fight our way in because some ass is trying to act all high and mighty" Sasuke said

Sakura turned to him, "how dare you deny me and Sasu-kun access into this shithole you call a village" she then vanished and kicked him off the wall to Sasuke who met him with his katana ready and sliced him in half. Sakura dropped down with her ring ready, "Sasu-kun more are coming" she said.

"I'm ready" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan. Sakura also got into her stance next to her Sasu-kun and was ready to fight with her man. Once the gate was opened Sakura immediately jumped in front of Sasuke and spun with her ring extended splitting the group of sound nin's. She then turned it so the opening of the ring was facing Sasuke who jumped threw it and took out the closest sound nin. They protected each others back and after 15 minutes Orochimaru came, "stop" he commanded his nin's. He looked around, "I must say I'm impressed, but why are Konoha nin's in my village" he asked already thinking of the many experiments he could use them for.

"Your going to train us" Sasuke demanded.

"What why would I do that" Orochimaru asked.

"I need to kill Itachi and if you refuse to train Sakura then we will go to someone who will train her" Sasuke said.

Orochimaru thought about it, "no need I will train you both" he said.

"Also, don't even think about trying to put that seal on us or you will get a first hand experience of my Mangekyou Sharingan" Sasuke threatened, of course it was a bluff but as long s Orochimaru believed it then he was fine.

"Fine whatever, I have enough mindless slaves to experiment on anyway" Orochimaru said waving his hand while walking away. He turned to a random shinobi, "get them a small house now" he demanded and walked away.

"This way" the shinobi said. Sakura and Sasuke followed him, all the houses we have available are 4 bedrooms I hope that is fine with you" he said.

"That will be fine, as long as it has a yard for us to train" Sasuke said.

"It has a large yard" the shinobi said.

"How much do we owe" Sakura asked.

"Owe, no this is free, when Orochimaru-sama tells you to get something you get for free" the shinobi said then left.

"I'm going to sleep, we can look for furniture later" Sasuke said.

"Sasu-kun did you mean it when you called me your girlfriend" Sakura asked.

Sasuke blinked at her and started to think about what happened, "oh that, he got me so mad that I just talked without thinking" he said.

"So you don't like me" she asked on the verge of tears.

"That's not what I mean, you are with me now ain't you, all I meant was that I'm not really sure how I feel right now, just give me time please Saku-chan" he asked giving her his own pet name for her.

Sakura smiled at the pet name, "ok Sasu-kun take as long as you need, I'll be in my room sleeping" she said.

Sasuke watched her walk up the stairs and shook his head, "this is how dobe felt with Hinata huh, I think I can get to like this feeling, he was right for once the feeling to love someone is great" he said to himself.

__

*-*_*-*

Sakura and Sasuke was sitting in their newly furnished house when Orochimaru knocked on the door. Sasuke let him in and he walked into the living room where Sakura was, "I don't care about your past, personal life, or any of that crap as long as you do what I say and complete your missions without fail you will not have to worry about becoming one of my experiments" he told them.

"Is that a threat" Sasuke asked.

"I don't make threats, it was a warning that I don't accept failure or insubordination, now as far as your training, you both will arrive at my personal training ground exactly at 8 in the morning, Kabuto will take you there the first time but after that you will have to find it yourself, don't be late, Sasuke you will sign the snake contract, Sakura you can't sign it since you signed the slug contract" Orochimaru said.

"Fine where is it at" Sasuke asked.

Once Sasuke signed it Orochimaru continued, "now your clothes are to Konoha for my liking, you both will have a new attire before I train you in anything" he then walked out.

"I see why Tsunade doesn't like him, he is even creepier when he is close to you" Sakura said.

"Saku-chan I told you I will always protect you" Sasuke said.

"I know Sasu-kun, but I'm a kunoichi you shouldn't have to protect me" she said.

"Well if your with me then I have to, your my responsibility, I'm the reason you left home I can't allow harm to come to you" Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled at him trying to speak his feelings but failing, "I know Sasu-kun, you hungry, Hinata taught me how to cook before she left" she asked.

"Yes I could go for a lunch" Sasuke said.

__

*-*_*-*

Naruto and Hinata was laying sweating hard from their last training session with Kiki. Kiki herself had created a Kitsune contract for Hinata and had Naruto ask Gamabunta if he could sign it. Gamabunta agreed but had a condition that Naruto had to do the toad sage training sometime within the next two years and the Kitsune have to be a family specific contract along with the toad contract. This meant only Hyuuga's directly related to Hinata and any future kids that Naruto and Hinata had could sign both. Kiki agreed as she had the same thoughts about the contract. Shortly after creating it she told them that the contract wasn't a fighting one like the toads, they specialize in tracking, hunting, sending messages, and carrying stuff, but said that they could use the tails of the Kitsune's the same way Anko used her snakes in their taijutsu style but they wouldn't be poisoned, instead they will grab, cut, or push their opponents away. In the year they was gone both Hinata and Naruto changed their clothes. Naruto was still wearing orange but it was darker and his coat was exchanged for a cloak that reached down to his mid shin and a pair of wooden sandals like Jiraiya's. Hinata stopped wearing that baggy coat and exchange for a long trench coat that was purple, her clothes was also purple. At the moment Kiki said their skills was mid-jounin level.

The three was looking at the sky when Kichi puffed on Naruto's stomach, hey niisan do you have my chips he asked.

"They are in the cabinet like always" Naruto said.

Ok here is your scroll

Kichi said.

Naruto grabbed the scroll and started to read:

__

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiki I know you three are bored out of your mind with out anything happening in tea country, I hope you are doing well and making friends to help pass the time by, everyone here misses you. Now I have something to tell you but you all have to promise you wont flip out and demand to be taken off this mission....did you promise me, you know a ninja never breaks their promise, now Itachi killed part of the Uchiha clan that was planning to have a coupe involving the three elders, but we don't have enough to prove they are planning some, yet but we will soon, because of this Sasuke is seeking revenge and left the village to train with Orochi-teme, Sakura went with him to, keep him safe and bring him home where he belongs, as she put it in her letter she snuck to me with her slug summon. Now I know your wondering why I don't want you to go crazy looking for them, because if you do, especially you Naruto, there will be consequences and the elders is looking for anything to pin on me so they can use it to try and control me like they did sensei so please don't do anything without my consent. Now that that is out of the way I have another mission for you three, there is a group of bandits lurking in the southern parts of fire country, I know I could use anyone for this, but I thought you three could use some exercise and stretch your legs and kick some ass, send me a message when you complete this mission, and if you can try and get some information from them.

Tsunade, Godaime Hokage.

Naruto looked at the two kunoichi's, "I hope Sakura can help him" Hinata said.

"I believe in her" Naruto said.

"Believing someone is pointless when they are weaker and slower that the person they are trying to convince to do something, I just hope that she is safe" Kiki said.

"What of course she is, teme wouldn't anything happen to her, he may not know it but I believe he likes her more than he lets on" Naruto said.

"What makes you think that" Hinata asked.

"Because he acted just like I did when I got to know you, and when it was only us two he was really defensive and pissed about how people always talked down about Sakura" Naruto said.

"Well I trust your judgment on this no one knows Sasuke like you since he is your rival and all" Hinata said.

"Now lets get out of this country, we have a mission and I need to see something different besides the same thing everyday" Kiki said.

Kiki, Hinata, and Naruto was jumping through fire country at full speed, well full speed for Hinata and Naruto, Kiki wasn't even using half her speed. They arrived at the spot that Tsunade mentioned and crept in. They noticed that since it was in the middle of the night everyone was sleep, "well since we can't get any information, lets kill all but one and send for the ANBU" Kiki said. Once that was done they went around the hut finding anything that can be sent off with them.

__

*-*_*-*

Sasuke and Sakura was in the middle of a spar that was closely watched by Orochimaru. It has been 8 months since they left Konoha and they became closer to each other, Sasuke still wouldn't admit she was his girlfriend though even when they acted like a couple. They quickly realized that everyone in sound made Danzo look like someone who was enjoyable to talk to. Sasuke himself became very protective around Sakura after he saw how they treated the women in the village, it disgusted him that the shinobi would openly rape any female that wasn't skilled enough to protect herself from them. He tried his hardest to keep Sakura from seeing it, but once she did all hell broke out on the shinobi of sound, in the form of a pissed off pink haired kunoichi and her 'protective not boyfriend' as she called him. Soon though Sakura decided to teach the women to protect themselves by teaching them medics, once they had enough control the first thing she showed them was chakra scalpels and showed them where to cut if someone tried to rape them, using a poor unfortunate soul who tried to sneak up on her and was caught by Sasuke before he even was within 10 feet of Sakura. Its safe to say the rape crime dropped to almost nonexistent, and those who successfully raped someone answered to Sakura personally.

Sakura sat on the couch reading a scroll that Orochimaru gave her on her elemental training when Sasuke came and laid down putting his head in her lap and closed his eyes. She rubbed her hand through his hair, "eww when was the last time you shampooed your hair" she asked when her hand came out greasy.

Sasuke shrugged, "maybe a month I don't know I been to busy to pay attention" he said.

"Sasuke go wash your hair" Sakura said.

"I'm tired" Sasuke said.

"Now Sasuke or I'm not cooking you dinner" Sakura threatened, knowing that she can get him to do anything when it came to her not cooking.

"Fine" Sasuke got up grumbling and went to shower.

While Sasuke showered Sakura went to start dinner for the two. She quickly boiled water to make spaghetti. Just as she finished added the chicken and sauce to it Sasuke came out, "happy now" he asked.

Sakura walked over, "bend down" she said. He did as told and she smelled it then ran her hand through it, "good and make sure you wash it at least once a week" she told him washing her hands and putting his plate of food on the table.

__

*-*_*-*

Itachi and his new partner, Kisame, who had somehow escaped death, but wouldn't tell Itachi how, was sitting in a random bar. Itachi was reflecting on how everything so far was going according to plan until someone brought him out of his thought, "excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice you look familiar" a females voice said.

"I'm sorry but you will have to be more specific, I have met a lot of women in my profession as a shinobi and not all are people I would like to remember" Itachi said.

"You saved me when my village was under attack, I'm Kirei from valley village" she said.

"Oh yes now I remember, one of the few ladies that I have meet that was pleasant to save" Itachi said.

"Well I wanted to thank you again and was wondering if we could get to know more about each other " Kirei asked.

Itachi looked at Kisame, "what" he asked.

"Are you really going to take her up on that offer, you know how dangerous it is for shinobi to get involved with civilians" Kisame said.

Itachi shrugged, "unlike you I would like to get to know someone of the opposite sex who I don't work with" he then got up, "oh Kisame if you follow me, or if anyone hears about this I will kill you" he then walked away to sit at Kirei's table.

"Great I get stuck with the new hot head, but he is the older brother of that Sasuke and he handled Haku pretty easy so it would be worth my while to become friends with him" Kisame said to himself and ordered something to eat and sake.

"So, Itachi was it, how is things going for you" she asked.

"Well considering the situation, things are going well" he replied.

"Well that's the best we can hope for with your life style and all" Kirei said.

"Yes it is" Itachi replied.

"Hey I notice that blue guy keep looking over here can we go for a walk, the whole thing about him looking like a shark creeps me out" she said.

Itachi let out a chuckle, "he creeps everyone out, yes we can go for a walk" he said. They got up and headed for the door, "Kisame I'm going for a walk, I wont be far, but don't follow me" Itachi said before he left with Kirei. The two ended up in a small park and Itachi was teaching her to access her chakra out of boredom for him and her wanting to learn to use it.

__

*-*_*-*

Tenten sighed in frustration at her Hyuuga teammate. Ever since Hinata left he became closed off and quite frankly acted like an idiot and Tenten was seriously getting pissed off by it. She walked out the training area that Neji was in and ran into Hanabi, "hi Hanabi" Tenten said.

"I see me cousin is still frustrating you" the 9 year old said.

"You have no idea, I'm so close to cutting off his....well lets just say it will be painful" Tenten said.

Hanabi nodded, "I understand, I miss Hinata-neechan also, but he is taking this overboard" she said.

"I can't even talk to him now, all he does is sit here like an idiot, he is lucky my throwing eye only gives me perfect aim or I would have missed a target and hit him somewhere that he would regret acting like this" Tenten said.

Hanabi laughed, "maybe you should, and while he is in the hospital talk to him" she said.

"Maybe I will, but not now, because if I do my dream of having kids wont come true" Tenten said.

"I understand" Hanabi said.

"So you heard from Hinata" Tenten asked.

"Yes she said she is training hard and that she can't wait to see me, she sent me a picture of her, Naruto, and Kiki they looked happy, but also sad" Hanabi said.

"I would expect that, they are away from home for who knows how long" Tenten said.

"She did get me to ask otousan for permission for her to date Naruto though, he gave her permission she was so happy, I could tell by her writing" Hanabi said.

"That's great, well I have to go, I promised otousan I would do second shift at the store" Tenten said and vanished via shunshin.

"I have to learn to do that" Hanabi said.

"You will when you are a senior at the academy" Hiashi said from the door.

"Otousan how long have you been there" Hanabi asked.

"Long enough to know that I might have a sterile nephew" he answered.

__

*-*_*-*

For the last few months Itachi and Kisame have been visiting waterfall country a lot, with Itachi spending his time with Kirei and Kisame doing what he can to pass the time bye. Itachi had taught her to use her chakra for basic things like tree climbing, water walking, and basic jutsu's that would help her around her house. He also started to teach her to fight and use a basic katana he bought her. Slowly Itachi found himself in love with this girl and would spend as much time with her as possible, much to the annoyance of Kisame, but he didn't complain because hearing Itachi talk about killing and actually witnessing him take out an entire group of 10 of jounin's with no help and did it all within 30 minutes meant Itachi wouldn't hesitate to kill Kisame if he betrayed what little trust he gave the blue man. So instead of complaining Kisame took up the chore of teaching Kirei to use her katana like only true swordsmen can. What surprised him was the ease she learned with, after a few months of teaching her he could say that she could easily take out any genin with her katana, but was still far from the level he wanted his new student to be at. Of course Itachi didn't trust Kisame around Kirei and kept a close eye on him, looking for anything that he didn't approve of, he felt a hit to his pride that he knew Kisame would be a better katana teacher than he was but, of course he wasn't telling anyone.

__

*-*_*-*

Sasuke and Sakura was laying on the couch, Sasuke's head on Sakura's lap like always, as she was reading the progress scroll that Kabuto gave them from Orochimaru. Neither really cared about it because they knew that they was getting stronger. Sasuke also was struggling not to reveal the truth to Sakura, but with that damned blood oath if he told her one thing before they fought Itachi, he will be killed once they returned to the village. Sasuke was half listening to Sakura as she read then all of a sudden he pressed his face against her stomach surprising the kunoichi. She looked at him confused, "Sasu-kun what are you doing that tickles you know" she asked through giggles.

"I just like the scent you wear" he said.

"Sasu-kun if you keep doing things people will keep assuming you my boyfriend even though you swear your not my boyfriend" she told him.

"You know Saku-chan, I don't think being your boyfriend will be that bad" he said.

"What are you saying" Sakura asked.

"Well you know I'm not good at this stuff, but I do like you a lot" he said.

"Just come out and say in plain word Sasu-kun" Sakura said.

"Will you be my girlfriend" he asked.

Sakura smiled that he finally asked, "of course I will Sasu-kun" she then bent down and kissed him.

Once she broke from him he smiled, "you should write to Naruto and let him know your safe, if I know the dobe he will be worried about you" Sasuke said.

"Good idea, I haven't spoke to him in so long, I wonder how he changed" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at the clock, "well that will have to wait, its time for our shift on guard duty" he said adjusting his katana on his lower back, "this thing giant bow thing we have to wear is uncomfortable" he added.

"Yes I know, but they do well with holding our weapons in place" Sakura said as she attached her ring to the bow at the sides.

"Not like we needed them though, my katana was just fine with its original sash that it came with, and that thing on you looks uncomfortable" Sasuke said.

"It is, but at least I don't have to carry my ring in my hand" Sakura said.

__

*-*_*-*

Hinata was sitting in the bath when a slug popped in the bathroom. Hinata looked at it, "you know this is an invasion of privacy" she said.

The slug looked at her, you are not my type, besides I'm a female slug the slug then put the letter on the floor.

"Thanks" Hinata said.

Goodbye the slug was then gone.

Then a toad popped into the room, "Kichi what the hell I told you not to come in here when I'm in the bath" Hinata yelled.

Sorry neechan but I have a message from the big breasted lady and niisan is at work, and neechan is sleeping the toad said.

"Fine but no chips for you" Hinata said.

What neechan that's so mean Kichi whined.

"Then next time don't come in the bathroom when I'm in here" Hinata said. The toad dropped the letter and puffed away.

Hinata sat in the tub still soaking when Kiki walked in, "hey I heard yelling is everything ok" she asked.

"That perverted toad came in here again after I told him not to when I'm in here" Hinata said.

"Kichi so innocent yet spent to much time around Jiraiya, what did he want" Kiki asked.

"We have 2 letters" Hinata pointed to them.

Kiki took the first one and opened it:

__

Naruto, Kiki, and Hinata, how have you two been, if you haven't figured this is Sakura. I'm great trying to convince Sasuke-kun that revenge is not the answer to his problem, but you know how he is, once he set his mind he becomes as stubborn as well Naruto. But there is good news, I am training with Sasuke-kun with Orochi-teme, he might be a bastard but he knows his stuff, we both are getting stronger, it would be so make my day if we was able to see each other sometime soon. Well I don't know what else to say except that I'm fine and I think I'm getting through to Sasuke-kun, but also this is training that I probably will never be given a chance to get again so maybe I should finish training, even if the fashion that we have to wear here is an eyesore, then beat Sasuke-kun to a pulp and drag him back home, just playing me hurting Sasuke-kun is like Hinata hurting Naruto, it just wont happen. But I will bring him home even if it takes years to do it. Oh how can I forget, Sasuke-kun asked me to be his girlfriend, can you believe it, I'm Sasuke-kun's girlfriend, you can't believe how happy that made me when he asked. Please don't tell anyone else though, they might think I let Sasuke-kun talk me into staying, when I want him home just as much as everyone else.

Sakura, ps. I'll send a slug to you in a few days to see if you replied.

"Well that's good for her, I hope I see her also" Hinata said after Kiki finished reading the letter.

"Well she is right, its a good idea to finish milking all the training she can from Orochi-teme before she tries to return with Sasuke" Kiki said.

__

*-*_*-*

Itachi was sitting with Kirei who was tired from her katana training. Itachi took care to make sure she wasn't hurt in anyway or else he would be out of a partner. Of course Kirei didn't appreciate this, she had to tell Itachi she was fine and getting hurt was part of training, and if she didn't get hurt then she wouldn't be learning. Itachi reluctantly let up his protectiveness, only a little though. Then an idea hit Itachi, "want to learn medics" he asked.

"Sure Itachi-kun" she replied with her head on his chest.

"I'll go find you a teacher, someone who can stay hidden and teach you everything a medic needs to know" he said.

"Just don't be so protective when my new sensei gets here and you are to hard on Kisame when he is training me, he can't do it right if you keep breathing down his neck telling him if he hit me to hard you will kill him every time he swings his weapon" Kirei said.

"I agree with that point" Kisame said.

Itachi glared at him, "no one asked your opinion Kisame" he said.

"Itachi leave him alone, you just take your protectiveness a little to far sometimes" she then straddled him and looked in his eyes, "look honey I love that you want to always protect me and will even kill your friends if they hurt me, but your training me for a reason and whats the point of all this training if you are threatening my sensei's and never let me get hurt so I can know what I did wrong" she asked.

Itachi hugged her, "I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you, your the first person I ever had this kind of connection with and I don't want to lose it" he said.

"Do Itachi Uchiha have a soft spot" Kisame asked.

"Kisame say something else and you will meet my Mangekyou first hand" Itachi threatened.

"Kisame keep teasing my boyfriend and I will let him carry out his threat on you" Kirei said.

Kisame shook his head, "she was once so sweet, now Itachi corrupted her" he joked.

"Now Kirei, you know taijutsu, and how to use a katana for your own protection, so when we leave if anyone tries anything don't hesitate you use what we showed you, and if the government tries anything like putting you in jail tell them" Itachi stopped and looked at Kisame. He then leaned in towards Kirei and whispered, "tell them you have the protection of Konohagakure and that before they can do anything to you they have to get permission from Tsunade the Godaime Hokage" he said.

"Why would I have to tell them that" Kirei asked.

"Trust me its for your protection, and under no circumstance do you reveal that me and Kisame trained you, I know this is a lot but in time you will understand why this is so important, all I can say right now is I'm part of group called Akatsuki and they are bunch of bad people who do anything to achieve their goal, one of them is Kisame that's why I keep a close eye on him when he is around you" Itachi said.

"You promise to tell me why everything is a secret" she asked.

"I promise" Itachi said.

"And Konohagakure will give me protection when I need it" she asked.

"Yes, she might even send someone here to meet you, don't tell them about me, its for your own protection" Itachi said.

"Ok Itachi-kun" she then kissed him.

"Hey what are you two whispering about" Kisame asked.

Kirei smiled at Itachi, "do you really want to know what me and my boyfriend was whispering about" she asked stressing the boyfriend as long and girly as she could.

"Um, actually when I think about it I don't" he said. Kirei just giggles and snuggled into Itachi's body and closed her eyes.

__

*-*_*-*

Hinata was writing a scroll back to Sakura when Naruto came and sat behind her wrapping his arms around his waist, "what you doing Hina-chan" he asked.

"Writing to Sakura" Hinata replied.

"What you heard from Sakura how is she, shes not hurt is she" Naruto asked.

"No Naru-kun she is fine, here is her scroll" Hinata said handing him a scroll.

He read it and smiled. "told you he liked her more than he let on" he said to Hinata.

She leaned back onto his chest, "yes you did, is there anything you want to tell Sakura" she asked.

"Yea tell her to tell teme, 'I'm going to kick his ass for running away'" Naruto said.

Hinata wrote down what he said and turned so she was straddling Naruto, "so oh wonderful boyfriend of mine, what do you want to do" she asked kissing him after every word. Naruto had a twinkle in his eye thinking of the things they could do, "no Naru-kun we are still to young for that, we need to wait one more year, we can do it on my birthday I promise" she said already knowing what he wanted to do.

Naruto put on a fake hurt face, then cheered up as Hinata kissed him, "lets walk around until we find something to do" he said. So the two left the house hand and hand walking around tea looking for something to do.

__

*-*_*-*

Almost 2 years later the 15 year old Hinata was laying in the hospital bed in pain, terrible pain was all she knew. Kiki was standing on the right of her with Naruto on her left, also grunting in pain, which pissed off Hinata, she was the one having twins why the hell was he grunting in pain. She gripped his hand again and he grunted in pain again, "Naruto Uzumaki Yuuhi shut the hell up, or I'll Jyuuken you so bad you will never be able to use your shinobi on my kunoichi again, I'm the one giving birth" Hinata finally yelled. Naruto gulped and tried to block out the pain in his hand. Kiki while tried not to laugh at him. After a total of 5 hours Hinata finally gave birth to their baby girls, one looked exactly like Hinata, the other, well they didn't know who she looked like, but both had blue eyes like Naruto. After Hinata looked at the two girls in her arms she smiled, "welcome to our family Kushina Uzumaki Yuuhi Hyuuga and Airi Uzumaki Yuuhi Hyuuga" she said sweetly to them.

"You named them after your kaasan's" Kiki asked.

"Yes, I know Naru-chan never knew his but I think they both will be proud to have the twins named after them" Hinata said.

"They are so cute" Naruto said.

"Yes they are" Hinata said. Passing them to Naruto.

"Airi-chan looks like you, but why don't Kushi-chan look like any of us" Naruto asked.

"I don't know we will have to asked Tsunade" Hinata said.

"Tsunade what are we going to tell them, they will be flip kunai's on our ass" Naruto panicked.

"Naruto don't use that language in front of my nieces" Kiki scolded.

"He has a point though, what will we tell them" Hinata asked.

Kiki shrugged, "not like they can make you get rid of them, or undo anything, and Naru-kun already agreed to marry into your family so you can stay the heir of the Hyuuga clan" she said.

"Well I can't wait to show Hanabi-neechan her niece, she always wanted someone she can play with and spoil" Hinata said as she thought of her imouto getting all mushy over the twins.

"Don't forget we have one more coming in a month or two" Kiki said rubbing her stomach.

"What will we name her" Naruto asked.

"Minato its a him" Kiki said.

Naruto looked surprised, "but the doctors said its a girl" he said.

"They also told me I would be pregnant for 9 months, don't forget Naru-kun I'm a demon, I know these things, also my pregnancy only lasts 6 months" Kiki said.

"I think I will be able to deliver your son" Hinata said.

"Good, I don't want all the questions about how why my son has a tail" Kiki said.

"Tail" Naruto asked.

"Yup, the twins will have one to, since they will have my chakra in them, I'm like a second kaasan for them, they should grow sometime in the next year" Kiki said.

"How will we hide them, I don't want them to go through what I went through" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, I'll put a genjutsu on them" Kiki said.

__

*-*_*-*

In sound Sakura was laying her room with Sasuke at her side. Sakura's best friend, the first person and only person she fully trained in medics was also there. Sakura clutched Sasuke's hand and screamed out in pain, "Sasuke Uchiha, if you think your putting that shinobi in my kunoichi again then your out of your fucking mind" she yelled.

"Come on Sakura push one last time" the nurse said. Once the baby was out and cleaned she handed him to Sakura, "congratulations on your baby boy" she said handing him to Sakura.

"Thank you Toshiro" Sakura said with a weak smile taking her son. Sakura kissed him on the head and hugged him close, "welcome to our family Raiden Uchiha" she said.

Sasuke looked at him, "he has your eyes" he said.

"He does, good thing he don't have my hair" Sakura said.

"Yes, my son can't have pink hair" Sasuke said.

__

*-*_*-*

Tsunade was looking at the scroll and smiled, "Shizune it has been a little over 2 years and they finally report some good news, Michi is making progress at becoming the leader of tea country" she said.

"That's good, hopefully it goes fast so they can come home soon" Shizune said.

"That's the bad news, Kiki had Naruto start to do things to swing the battle for leader to Michi's side, but they have to move slow because their opponent is starting to hire his own ninjas" Tsunade said.

"Did they give a timeline" Shizune asked.

"Yes she said 5 years at most, if they are lucky 3 years and they can come home" Tsunade said.

"I'll spread the good news" Shizune said smiling.

"Yes, also Kiki wrote that they have a surprise but wouldn't hint at what it was" Tsunade said.

"Knowing Naruto it could be anything, but its probably a new jutsu that they created or something like that" Shizune said.

"I don't know Shizune, she said it was a very big surprise" Tsunade said.

__

*-*_*-*

Kisame was sitting in the living room of the house that Itachi bought for Kirei. At the moment the two was in the kitchen talking about something private, they wanted to get everything straightened out before they told him about it. After a few minutes Itachi and Kirei walked into the living room hand and hand like always, "Kisame what your about to learn can not be told to anyone" Itachi said.

"If you do then Itachi-kun will kill you" Kirei said.

"Ok whats so important" Kisame asked.

Kirei looked at the kitchen and waved for something, "these are our sons, Vaan Uchiha and Bris Uchiha they are twins, 2 and a half years old" she said.

Kisame looked surprise like they expected, "how did you keep twins a secret for this long" he asked.

"Well considering that she found out after we left her with the medic nin, it was pretty easy, all we had to do was get the medic to watch them when you was here, also a genjutsu over them when she wasn't available" Itachi said.

"You used a genjutsu to hide your sons, you are a genjutsu master" Kisame said.

"Its easy when you was on the same genin team as Konoha's genjutsu mistress, she taught me the genjutsu because we had to use it a few times on missions" Itachi said.

"I see, so why are you telling me about them now" Kisame asked.

"It was Kirei's idea" Itachi said.

Both twins looked like Itachi with dark brown eyes like their kaasan, "otousan can we go play" Vaan asked.

"Yes Vaan" Itachi told the two.

__

*-*_*-*

Kushina, Airi, and Minato, who looked even more like Minato than Naruto did, was in the yard training taijutsu with Hinata and Kiki. Hinata wasn't sure if the twins had the Byakugan but wanted them to know how to use Jyuuken just encase. Kiki was teaching the three kids snake style, and Wing Tsun, both she memorized from when Naruto learned them. They decided to teach the kids the basics since Naruto wasn't good with going over them, he tried and tried hard, but he just couldn't explain them, so he was going to teach them sealing when they turned 5 them sealing instead. Temari walked into the yard with bags in her hand, "where are my favorite nieces and nephew" she asked.

"Auntie Mari" they all yelled and ran to hug her.

She pulled them all up in one giant blond, black, and red haired hug and kissed each of their forehead, "have you three been good and training hard" she asked.

"Yes, but daddy wont teach me sealing" Minato said with a pout.

"Daddy said we have to be older to learn it" Kushina said.

"She is right, you have to be older to learn sealing" Temari said.

Hinata and Kiki walked up to them, "hey Temari whats in the bag" Hinata asked.

"New clothes, the ones they wear now is to normal, now I know that's all they have in tea country so I brought you some from Suna, I think you will approve" Temari said.

Hinata looked into the bags with Kiki, "why do everything looks like what their grandparents wore" Kiri asked.

"They already look like them and named after them, why not finish it and have them dress like them, besides it will be so funny when they go back looking exactly like Minato, Kushina, and Airi" Temari said.

"I guess, you three want to put on your new clothes" Hinata asked.

"Yes mommy" the twins answered.

"Yes auntie" Minato answered.

Naruto came home and froze wide eyed at the three, "wow, they almost gave me a heart attack" he said.

Hinata and Kiki rolled their eyes, "Naru-kun your to young to have a heart attack, but they do look exactly like them" Hinata said.

Temari looked at her fellow blond 16 year old, "you know Naruto Gaara became Kazekage" she said.

*-*_*-*

Danzo, Homura, and Koharu was sitting in their secret meeting place all puzzled at the latest events that happened. None knew what to say, "how is it possible to block every move we make, before we even attempt to make them" Danzo asked.

"I don't know, maybe she is getting advice from Jiraiya" Homura said.

"Impossible, I have ROOT spying on him" Danzo said.

"Then they are not doing a good job" Koharu said.

"What you doubt my ROOT, the same group that have been doing your bidden for the last 17 years" Danzo asked.

"All I'm saying is I saw Jiraiya talking to Tsunade when I walked passed her office" Koharu said.

"What, I got the report that he was in Kiri" Danzo said getting up and walking out of the hiding spot. Koharu and Homura followed.

They walked all the way to the Hokage's office and threw the door open, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Anko, Mikoto, Yuugao, Yamato, Hiashi, Tsume, Shibi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza and a very pissed off Tsunade looked at them, "you three past dead bastards better have a damn good reason for interrupting a meeting you assholes wasn't invited to" Tsunade said.

Danzo pointed at Jiraiya, "impossible your supposed to be in Kirei, my spies are never wrong" he said in shock.

"As you can see I'm right here, so they are wrong as wrong can be" Jiraiya said.

"Spies, what spies Danzo, you was supposed to dismantle ROOT and any other organization you have years ago" Tsunade asked.

"Spies, did I say spies, what I meant was associates, people looking for potential trouble, yes that's it, they are just associates only chuunin level" Danzo said nervously and shut the door.

Once they was gone Tsunade smirked, "good work Shizune" she said to her apprentice once she was sure they was out of ear shot.

Shizune transformed back into herself, "why thank you" she said.

"Is that enough information for you to approve of my search and destroy request" Tsunade asked the clan heads.

"Its enough for me" Hiashi said.

"I can't believe they was confused by a simple transformation jutsu" Tsume said.

"That's what happen when you cheat your death" Tsunade said.

"What exactly is Jiraiya doing in Kiri" Inoichi asked.

"No clue, you know how the pervert is, blows to his own untuned flute" Tsunade said.

"I say we try and get more out of them, just encase they try and go to the Daimyou for support" Shikaku said.

"Ok Yamato continue to spy on them, every time you hear something report to me or Yuugao immediately, everyone but Yuugao, Kurenai, Mikoto, Anko, and Shizune can leave" once they was gone Tsunade turned to them, "first off I would like to say Mikoto your a grandmother of twins named Vaan and Bris Uchiha" she said.

Mikoto beamed, "when do I get to see them, which of my sons are they, where are they, how old are they" she continued to shoot off questions.

"Mikoto calm down, they are Itachi's and a women named Kirei, someone he saved once, they are 5, and I have Kakashi and Gai going to get Kirei and the twins as we speak" Tsunade said.

"Itachi, ain't he a wanted criminal" Anko asked.

"Well, about that he technically is wanted, but he did what he did to save a lot of people, it is now Mikoto decision to tell you or not" Tsunade said.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone" Mikoto asked.

"We promise" Anko and Kurenai said.

"Well the day that part of the clan was killed Itachi came up with a plan that involved spying on both Orochimaru, for obvious reasons, and Akatsuki because they are killing jinchuuriki to collect bijuu, the two who was able to do it without suspicion was Itachi and Sasuke" Mikoto said.

"Well that explains a lot, but what about Sakura" Kurenai asked.

"Sasuke wanted to bring a friend and personally asked for her" Tsunade said.

"So why haven't they been found, I mean it ain't that hard to find someone with pink hair" Anko asked.

"Because I always gave wrong information because this mission is to important to let them be found, to many secrets would get out putting all three of them in danger" Tsunade said.

"Is this why you sent Naru-chan to tea country" Kurenai asked.

"No, your the second person to ask me that, it just happened that way, I honestly didn't know him going to tea would work in our favor for this mission" Tsunade said.

"How does it work in our favor" Anko asked.

"Because they have strict orders not to reveal that they are ninjas or from Konoha, and the only people who know that they are in tea are the people they told, which are their friends" Tsunade said.

"So this way they can't be found by Akatsuki, and if they find out where he is then we know one of his friends betrayed us" Shizune said.

"Exactly" Tsunade said.

"I still don't know who is luckier Naruto or you Tsunade" Mikoto said.

"What do you mean" Tsunade asked.

"Well Naruto escaped a group of S class ninjas without even knowing it, and you are one wrong move from this entire thing falling apart and being labeled a traitor of Konohagakure and being executed" Mikoto explained.

Tsunade thought about it, "I never thought about it that way, oh well as long as the missions are done within the next 2 years we have nothing to worry about, especially if they end up with Orochimaru and or Akatsuki dead" she said.

"Do you think Sasuke can kill him" Yuugao asked.

"He wont teach him enough to kill him, the only chance of him dieing is by someone who can already kill him, hopefully its Itachi, this way when Sasuke come back I can clear him of being a traitor and sent to jail, because it would have been a S class mission, if anyone else kill him then it will be harder to prove" Tsunade said.

__

*-*_*-*

Orochimaru was sitting in his room, "Kabuto its time to change my body" he said.

"Yes lord Orochimaru, want me to get a new one ready" Kabuto asked.

"No I'm going to use Sasuke's body, its strong enough to handle my spirit now" Orochimaru said.

"Can you do it without the curse seal on him" Kabuto asked.

"Yes" Orochimaru then got up and shunshined away. He appeared in Sasuke's room and got ready to take over his body when Sasuke woke up, "you finally came to try and take my body, but to bad I'm not giving it up" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan. Orochimaru jumped at Sasuke and tried to take his soul but his Sharingan spent and trapped him within his eyes. Sasuke dropped in pain as Sakura came running into the room, "Sasu-kun what happened, I felt a spike in chakra" she said pulling him off the ground and on his bed.

"We have to go, I need to find Itachi now" he just said.

"What why now, its the middle of the night, and Raiden ain't ready to travel" Sakura said.

"I know Saku-chan but this is important, after we find him we can go back to Konoha" Sasuke said.

"You promise we can go back" Sakura asked.

"Yes, its the only place I want to raise my son" Sasuke said.

"Ok I'll get packed, and let Toshiro know, you know she will follow us if I don't bring her now" Sakura said.

"Fine just hurry up, I'll get Raiden, go pack and get Toshiro" Sasuke said while starting to pack his stuff.

The three was running from sound towards river country, which was where Itachi said he would be waiting for Sasuke this month. They traveled for a few days with Sasuke carrying Raiden and moving faster than Sakura and Toshiro could keep up with, "Sasuke slow down I can't keep up with you" Sakura yelled in frustration.

"Sorry Saku-chan, but I need to get there within the next 2 days or Itachi will be gone" Sasuke said.

"Here give me Raiden and go ahead since its so important and you wont tell me" Sakura said.

"Sorry Saku-chan, I will tell you everything after I see Itachi" Sasuke said kissing her and giving her their sleeping 3 year old.

"I know you will, be careful my love" Sakura said.

"I will" Sasuke than took off faster than he was moving before.

"Honestly how is he so much faster than me, we trained together for heavens sake" Sakura asked.

"He is naturally faster than you, you would need years of intense speed training to keep up with him" Toshiro said.

__

*-*_*-*

Sasuke arrived at the appointed place the next day and saw Itachi waiting for him, "you finally captured him Sasuke" Itachi asked.

"Well you just get him out of me, I can feel him breaking the seal I used to seal him in my Sharingan" Sasuke said.

"Fine, but it will be painful" Itachi said.

"I don't care just make it quick" Sasuke said.

Itachi vanished and slammed Sasuke into the back wall looking at him with his Mangekyou Sharingan. He reached within Sasuke with his eyes and forced Orochimaru out, _Susanoo_ a giant warrior with a sword and shield formed around Itachi and cut Orochimaru with his Totsuka sword sealing him away forever. Itachi ended the technique and looked Sasuke in the eyes, once he let Sasuke go both their eyes was bleeding black blood, "what did you do to me" Sasuke asked.

"I gave you the Mangekyou Sharingan, it will look like mine until it takes on its own shape, you still will have the side affects though, which is every time you use it you will go blind, so don't use it unless you have to" Itachi said.

"Why did you do that" Sasuke asked.

"You will know why, until a certain point you wont be able to activate it" Itachi said then vanished.

Sasuke tried to activate it and found out he couldn't, "dammit, I wonder what I need to do to activate it" he said to no one. He then felt the affects of what happened and was getting weaker from the strain, "I need to find Saku-chan" he said and walked out the building surprised to find Sakura waiting with Raiden playing near her.

__

*-*_*-*

Tsunade was reading the report from Itachi and couldn't help but smile, "Shizune get Mikoto in here now" she yelled. A few minutes later Mikoto, Kirei, and the twins was in the office, "Mikoto I have good news" she said.

"Whats that" Mikoto asked.

"Sasuke can come home now, Itachi sealed Orochi-teme in Susanoo, according to this he should be here within the month, he just needs to heal from the affects of the jutsu he used to force Orochi-teme out of Sasuke's Sharingan seal, and from Itachi giving him the Mangekyou Sharingan" Tsunade said with a smile.

"What really I can't wait, I miss my baby so much, you hear that Vaan and Bris, you get to see your uncle" Mikoto said excited about her son coming home.

__

*-*_*-*

Danzo was pacing around the hideout they was in, "there is no possibly move for us to make" he finally said.

"And there is a rumor that Sasuke killed Orochimaru" Koharu said.

"Our best bet would be joining with whats left with sound and attack the village" Homura said.

"That may work, with ROOT and the sound army we should be able to take over Konoha" Danzo said looking at them.

"When do we attack, I would suggest within the month so nothing can avert our attack" Homura said.

"We will, I'll send word to Kabuto to have the sound army attack outside Konoha while we attack inside Konoha" Danzo said.

__

*-*_*-*

Yamato was in the Hokage's office, "Those three are planning one last move, they are going to do a joint attack with whats left of sound within the month" he said.

Tsunade nodded while thinking, "I figured they would do something like this, warn everyone who you know is still loyal to the village to be ready for an attack at any moment but don't make any obvious moves" she said.

"What of Jiraiya-sama he would want to be here to fight Danzo himself after everything he put him through" Yamato said.

"I'll take care of that" Tsunade said.

__

*-*_*-*

Naruto was laying on the couch watching the three kids play in the living room when Kiki and Hinata walked in, "get packed we can finally go home" Kiki said.

"Really I can wait to see kaasan's" he said.

"I know you can't, we can't wait to see everyone either, now get packed it will take at least a month to get back because they are going to want to see everything we pass" Hinata said.


	9. Chapter 9

'Thinking'

_Jutsu's or Reading something_

**Kyuubi or Boss Summon**

Summon

**Kurenai's Son**

Chapter 9

Sounds army was just above Konoha poised to attack when ROOT ran out from the middle of the village attacking all the ninjas that was loyal to Tsunade. The clans and ninjas was ready and got on the retaliation as soon as they started the attack. Kabuto gave the signal and sound ran down towards Konohagakure gate. Kabuto summoned Manda who broke the wall and was leading the way into the village. No one in sound noticed that there was not one civilian within the villages walls, and none cared to notice it. Tsunade stood atop the Hokage's tower with Jiraiya as they watched everything happening, "you came back just in time pervert, ready to send those bastards to Mina-chan and Kushi-chan so they can kick their asses for all eternity" Tsunade asked.

"I thought you would never ask Jiraiya said.

Tsunade flicked the tip of her hat and it fell behind her and stayed there by the string that was around her neck, "lets fix our village Jiraiya" she said and they jumped down taking out anyone who got in their way as they made their way towards Danzo's hideout.

Kurenai, Anko, Yuugao, and Mikoto all stayed together and was killing people left and right, each kunoichi taking out 2 sound nin's at a time. Shizune had already had every medic in the village, including Kirei stationed at different parts of the village ready to care for all injured as quickly as possible so they can get back to the fight. Kakashi and Gai was having their usual competition of who can kill the most, the only difference was that Asuma joined in on it. Hanabi led a Hyuuga squad, even though she was technically a academy student, she was still skilled enough for Hiashi to let her fight. Neji, Tenten, and Lee was together fighting, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji would be found using their teamwork and clan jutsu's together in such away that their otousan's would be jealous, speaking of them, they was working together as only experience can let them, Kiba, Shino, and Sai, who was scared more of making Tayuya mad than Danzo and started to feel different about making friends, was fighting a group of sound nin's, Tayuya and Kin was working together. Sounds army was larger than Tsunade expected though, they was easily ¾ of what Konoha's army was, and with ROOT helping sound they was able to get the upper hand.

Sakura, Sasuke with Raiden on his back, and Toshiro arrived and saw the village being attack, "Toshiro keep Raiden safe me and Sakura have to help our home" Sasuke said given her the 3 year old.

"OK come on Raiden lets go somewhere safe while mommy and daddy help the village" she said running away from the village.

"We'll send a snake and slug for you" Sasuke yelled.

_*-*_*-*_

Naruto with Kushina, Hinata with Airi, and Kiki with Minato stopped at the village in shock, "we have to help" Naruto said.

"I know hold on" Kiki said. She waved her hand and 3 Kitsune's appeared, "watch the kids, keep them safe, if any harm come to them its your life" she said.

Yes lady Kiki the three Kitsune's said.

They ran off towards the village and was surprised when they saw Sasuke and Sakura running towards the village, they nodded to each other and sped up, well Naruto and Sasuke sped up, Hinata and Sakura couldn't keep up with the two and Kiki sealed her true speed off so her speed matched Hinata's, for what she didn't remember and it pissed her off now because she didn't have time to unseal it. Sasuke and Naruto each had their weapon in hand. They didn't even run around to the nearest opening in the wall they just jumped right on top of it. The nearby ninjas looked up and the Konoha ninjas smiled while the sound and ROOT seemed even more pissed by their arrival. Sasuke and Naruto both stuck their katana and rod in the all and pulled out their hitai-ate and tied them on their forehead, "ready teme" Naruto asked.

"I was born ready dobe, I just hope you can keep up" Sasuke said.

"Your on teme, don't be mad when I kill more than you" Naruto said.

"Like that will happen dobe" Sasuke said.

They grabbed their weapon and they was immediately surrounded by Fuuton and Raiton element. They ran down the wall at full speed killing all ROOT and sound nin's in their way. They eventually was surrounded by a group of sound and ROOT. Naruto smirked, "look the ROOT finally got the balls to attack our home" he said.

Sasuke also smirked, "I'm glad they waited until I came back to attack" he said. The nin's attacked them, Naruto and Sasuke became a tornado of lighting and wind blurs around each other while they killed all who was around them.

Sakura, Hinata, and Kiki jumped on the wall also, they already had their hitai-ate on and weapons ready. Without even stopping they ran down the wall and became blurs of killing kunoichi machines. Sakura flipped her ring around and Hinata jumped threw it with her elbow blades spinning. They somehow ran into Hanabi and her squad of Hyuuga's, although Hinata was happy her sister was safe, and Hanabi happy her sister was there, they didn't let it distract them as the three older kunoichi's joined the group. Once they killed the sound that was in the area one Hyuuga spoke up, "where do you want us now lady Hanabi" he asked.

Hanabi turned to Hinata,"neechan, you take control of this squad since you out rank me" she said.

"They are under your control, enough talk we have more fighting to do" Hinata said and ran off towards where she heard the nearest fighting noise, Sakura, Kiki, Hanabi, and the Hyuuga's followed.

Naruto saw Manda and summoned Gamakichi. Gamakichi looked around **hold on you two, I need a new snake wallet** he said and jumped towards Manda. The snake wrapped itself around Gamakichi but couldn't bite him because of Gamakichi using his sword to keep his mouth away.

_Summoning no jutsu_ Sakura yelled summoning. Sakura, Hinata, Kiki, and Hanabi was standing on Katsu, the daughter of Katsuyu. Katsu looked around, **I'm going to kill Manda and Gamakichi is not taking that chance from me, hold on** the slug went off faster than they thought a slug she be. She reached the summon battle in short time and got Manda off of Gamakichi, **having a snake problem Kichi** she joked.

**I had everything under control Katsu** Gamakichi said.

Manda scoffed, **I have to deal with arguing by the gaki's of that over grown frog and snail** he said.

**Otousan just don't think your worth his time** Kichi said.

**And kaasan don't think your an opponent she can take serious because she always beat you** Katsu said.

"Kabuto give up, your beat, outmatched, out manned, out smarted, and just plain out skilled" Naruto said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If you give up now you might get a chance at probation, but that's a small might" Sasuke said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You think I'm beat, you know nothing, you may have led to the killing Orochimaru-sama but I was able to get a tiny bit of his DNA and gain his power" Kabuto said.

"You don't get it, there is nothing he can give you that will make you match our power" Hinata said.

"Your time is up, we already got everything we needed from him, he was just a puppet in our Hokage's plan to rid the word of those who willingly cause trouble for others" Sakura said.

"Why are we still talking lets kill the shithead already" Kiki said.

_Fuuton: Rasenshuriken, Chidori, Chidori, Suiton: Rasenshuriken, Katon: Rasenshuriken_ they all yelled. Everyone down below watched in amazement as they all called out their jutsu's. Sasuke and Sasuke held the Chidori up to the sky and and called down the natural lighting and sent it directly at Manda and Kabuto. Naruto and Hinata used their sage training to throw their jutsu at Manda knowing that Kabuto was going to die one way or another. Kiki aimed at Kabuto and threw hers using the demon powers that wasn't sealed in Naruto's seal. The result was that the two was hit on a cell destroying level from the three Rasenshuriken's and obliterated by the Kirin from Sasuke and Sakura. As soon as the jutsu ended Sakura dropped down to her knees out of chakra, thus not being able to keep Katsu in this realm. Hinata and Kiki caught her before she hit the ground and Hinata checked her. Naruto and Sasuke ran over to them, "is she OK" Naruto asked.

"Its a jutsu I created, I can't even use that jutsu freely and I'm a Raiton element, she isn't a Raiton element it takes to much for her to use it" Sasuke said.

"What the hell was you doing teaching her that jutsu, she had enough trouble with learning Chidori" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Its not like I had a choice, she literally demanded I teach it to her or she would leave me" Sasuke yelled back.

"Well you two shut up, she don't need this unnecessary noise she is dangerously low on chakra" Hinata yelled at the two.

"Hina-chan can you transfer some of my chakra into her" Naruto asked.

"Yes, put your hands on top of mine" Hinata said.

With the destruction of Manda and Kabuto the sound army lost its moral and was defeated, ROOT was still trying to fight, "this is pointless, where are those three cowards" Tsunade asked.

"We're not telling you" a ROOT nin yelled.

"Search that place, turn everything over if you have to" Tsunade yelled.

_*-*_*-*_

A few miles away from Konoha, "I can't believe it went that bad" Danzo fumed.

"Me either, who know that those 5 would show up when they did" Koharu said.

"Its pointless to think about it now, we can't go back we need somewhere to go" Homura said.

"I think Kumo would like our serves and knowledge of Konoha's shinobi force" Danzo said.

_*-*_*-*_

"Tsunade-sama they escaped during the fighting" the ANBU said.

Tsunade nodded, "that's fine for now, I'll have a bounty so big for their heads even Akatsuki will be looking for them" she said and walked towards the heroes of the battle, "welcome home you 5 I missed you all" she said.

"Its good to be home" Naruto said.

"You can't imagine how long I have been waiting to see my kaasan" Sasuke said.

"I think we deserve no missions for a few months after spending almost 6 years away from home on an S ranked mission" Hinata said (they was gone for 5 years and 7 months, Sasuke and Sakura was gone for 5 years and 5 months they all are 17).

"Plus compensation for having to deal with Orochi-teme every freaking day" Sakura said.

Kiki and Tsunade just laughed at them, "it truly is great to be home" Kiki said.

"Now you have friends to go see" Tsunade said shooing them off.

They all walked together and found the rest of Konoha 13, plus their parents, Hanabi, Sai and Hana waiting for them, "welcome home" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"What happened during your missions" Kiba asked.

"Are there any couples we need to know about" Ino asked winking at Sakura who blushed.

"You all have gotten very strong, which I didn't doubt would happen" Asuma said.

"Sakura" they all heard. They turned to see a kunoichi holding a baby, "forget something" she asked.

Sakura's eyes went wide with fear as she looked at Sasuke who was embarrassed, "well something like that Ino" he said.

"What do you mean something like that" Ino asked.

"That's Raiden Uchiha" he said pointing to the 3 year old.

"Huh" everyone asked not believing what they was hearing was hearing.

"Mommy, I hungry" the three year old said running up to Sakura.

Sakura sat down and pulled out a scroll and unsealed some fruit that Raiden started to eat, "he is me and Sasu-kun son" she said.

Everyone looked at her in shock, well except Naruto who was looking at Sasuke trying not to laugh. Sasuke saw the look, "don't even think about saying it dobe" he said.

Naruto burst out laughing, "ha ha ha, that's so funny.....Sasu-kun.....wow that's a classic" he laughed.

Sasuke got a tick mark on his head, "dobe shut up" he said. Naruto just kept laughing, "OK I warned you" Sasuke then shot a Katon jutsu at Naruto which caught his on fire. He ran around trying to put it out much to the amusement of everyone else. Finally Hinata used a Suiton jutsu on him.

"Good to know you two haven't lost your brother like friendship" Kakashi said.

"What I hate teme" Naruto said.

"Likewise with dobe" Sasuke said.

Everyone just rolled their eyes, well eye for Kakashi at them. Then 3 foxes came up carrying 3 babies. Now it was Naruto's turn to be embarrassed as everyone stared at the three kids, "Sensei" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Impossible, but yet they look just like them" Kurenai said.

"Auntie Anbi" the three called and ran to Hanabi and hugged the shocked 12 year old knocking her down. They then let her go and ran to Hiashi, "grandpa" they yelled then ran to Anko, Kurenai, and Yuugao, "grandma" they yelled again hugging their legs. Everyone looked at the blushing Hinata and highly embarrassed Naruto, and the amused looking Kiki, "explain now" Kurenai, Yuugao, Anko, and Hiashi said.

"Well....you see.....um....we....." was all Naruto could say before he fainted. Hinata followed not able to get much more out.

"I have another grandson" Mikoto yelled out of nowhere grabbing Raiden and hugging him, who to her surprise hugged her back like he knew her.

"Kiki" Kurenai said.

"You see, when Hina asked Hanabi to ask Hiashi if she could date Naru-kun it was mainly to stop other people from asking her out in tea country because she was waiting to marry Naru-kun, Naru-kun agreed to do this because Hina never had any privacy with everyone following her. So eventually Naru-kun and Hina started to grow closer together and well on Hina's birthday she asked Naru-kun to have sex with her, of course she used a no pregnancy jutsu but even those ain't perfect, and eventually she gave birth to the twins, Kushi-chan and Airi-chan, 2 months later I gave birth to Mina-chan all three are Naru-kun kids" she explained easily.

"You had sex with Naru-chan" Kurenai asked.

Kiki shrugged, "he already did it with Hina I didn't see a problem with it, its her who took his virginity not me" she said.

"He had sex with my daughter" Hiashi yelled.

"Calm down Hiashi, they already came to an agreement, with of course the 4 parents permission, Naru-kun and Hina will marry and he will take the name Hyuuga making him Naruto Uzumaki Yuuhi Hyuuga, and move into the Hyuuga compound so Hina can still take her place as clan head" Kiki said.

"What about them" Anko asked.

"They already have the name, they are Kushina Uzuki Mitarashi Uzumaki Yuuhi Hyuuga, Airi Uzuki Mitarashi Uzumaki Yuuhi Hyuuga, and Minato Uzuki Mitarashi Uzumaki Yuuhi Hyuuga I named him that since I don't have a last name" Kiki said.

"They really thought this through didn't they" Yuugao asked.

"Yup, but they was wondering why Kushi-chan didn't look like Hinata also since her and Airi are twins" Kiki said.

"She looks like Kushina, Naruto's kaasan" Tsunade said joining them, "also I have to say I'm impressed that they thought this through all the way, its a win win situation" she said.

_*-*_*-*_

A ROOT member was able to escape Konoha and caught up to the three elders, "Danzo-sama I'm afraid no one survived" he said.

"I expected as much, what information can you give us" Danzo asked.

"Well Sasuke has a son and Naruto has 3 daughters" the ROOT member said.

Danzo smiled, "this is great" he said.

_*-*_*-*_

Two days later Tsunade was able to get the village back under control. She had every ninja helping to rebuild the village. She also had new BINGO books being made with a bounty of Danzo, Homura, and Koharu at 50 thousand each dead and 100 thousand each alive. Jiraiya was mad that Danzo had escaped, but he could live with that since now the village was on track to become what it was before those three became the elders.

Hanabi at the moment was at the park with her nieces and nephew, as Hinata predicted she spoiled them whenever she could always giving them candy, toys, and taking their sides when they got into trouble with anyone effectively getting them out of trouble because no one in the Hyuuga clan would dare disagree with Hanabi on fear that she would punish them. Naruto had no problem with it since they had what he didn't growing up for the first 5 years of his life, but Hinata and Kiki did have a problem with it and both threatened to stop her from seeing them so much if she kept spoiling them. Hanabi agreed to cool down on the candy and getting them out of trouble, but that didn't mean she didn't spoil them in other ways, like lots of toys and clothes. She was happier than she could remember, she always wanted a little brother or sister, but this was just as good. The 12 year old was watching them when the Konohamaru corps came up, "hey Hanabi who are the three brats" Konohamaru asked.

Hanabi got defensive and punched him with a Jyuuken punch meant to hurt him and not close his chakra points, "call my nieces and nephew a brat again and I'll make sure you never have kids" she said.

"They are so cute" Moegi said.

"They are the best, I love them so much" Hanabi said.

"Auntie Anbi who are them" asked the 3 year old Minato looking at Moegi.

"Well this is my best friend Moegi, that is her idiot friend Konohamaru, and that's Udon he is the smartest kid in our class" Hanabi said.

"He is so cute" Moegi said picking him up and hugging him.

Konohamaru looked at him and turned his nose up, "he is nothing special" he said.

"Is Konohamaru jealous of that Mina-chan gets a hug from Moegi and he doesn't" Hanabi asked.

"Shut up you stupid Hyuuga" Konohamaru said.

"So Hanabi when was you going to introduce me to this cutie, you tried to hog him to yourself" Moegi said.

"He is MY nephew, Kushi-chan and Airi-chan come here" Hanabi said.

"Yes auntie Anbi" the twin said running over and latching on her leg.

"This is my best friend Moegi and her two friends Konohamaru and Udon" Hanabi said.

"Hi I'm Airi" the black haired twin said.

"Hi I'm Kushina" the red haired twin said.

"Why are you the two cutest little girls I have ever seen" Moegi said.

"How many little kids have you seen Moegi we were the youngest in the village until now" Konohamaru said.

"It was a figure of speech Konohamaru" Moegi said.

"Oh" was all the boy said.

"Well why don't we..." Hanabi stopped and looked around, _Byakugan, _"Airi, Kushina, and Minato get behind me" she said in her now commander voice.

Moegi, Konohamaru, and Udon became alert immediately, "whats wrong Hanabi" Moegi asked.

"I'm not sure, but someone is here who shouldn't be here" the Hyuuga replied.

_*-*_*-*_

Hinata was in a meeting with Hiashi, Naruto, Kiki, Tsunade, Yuugao, Kurenai, Anko, Neji, and the clan elders to go over when they would have the wedding for herself and Naruto. It was already agreed that Hinata would marry Naruto before Kiki since she needed to be so she can take the head of clan position. At the moment Hinata was up trying to get her point why this would be best for the clan, "if you would just think about this then you will see how this is the best solution for everyone, and if not me then please tell us who should become clan head" she asked in her political voice she developed in tea country.

"Well I propose that one of our kids become clan head or Hanabi" an elder said.

"That can't happen, it would for 1 take to long to train them for the position, 2 all of your kids are already sealed, 3 Hinata is more prepared for the position than I was when I took it with her last mission in tea" Hiashi said.

"Explain how that helps her in the Hyuuga clan" the elder said.

"Well for one, I know how to make treaties that most people can't, 2 I realized that as long as you are what most people would call a 'pure beauty' you can get almost any one, especially a male, to agree with you, 3 I now know how to work with other countries when trying to make treaties, 4 I made the treaty between Konoha and tea country so I know more about making a treaty with Konoha which will enhance my ability to marked Konoha to other potential allies, 5 have any of you ever even wrote a treaty that was used by the head of a village or country, I for one have wrote a total of 10 that was used by tea country" Hinata said.

"That maybe true, but you lost your position when you had a child out of wedlock" the elder said.

"For one you will not refer to my CHILDREN as if they are 1 person, 2 it wasn't out of wedlock because I have every intent to marry Naruto THEIR father, and 3 nowhere in the Hyuuga laws does it say that a clan heir loses their position for having a kid before they get married as my grandfather had his kids before he was married" Hinata said.

"I agree I think someone who has experience dealing with treaties and other countries would be what we need, and no one is better than Hinata" Neji said.

"Thank you Neji" Hinata said.

"No problem, the entire branch family likes you and supports you" he told her.

"Enough, the counsel have already decided" the elder said.

"This counsel have no power over who the clan head chooses to be their...." Hinata stopped and abruptly stood up.

"Hinata whats wrong" Hiashi asked.

Hinata jumped over the table and ran towards the door, _Byakugan_ she yelled running out the room. Everyone looked confused then Naruto, Kiki, Hiashi, Neji, Tsunade, Yuugao, Kurenai, and Anko all followed her out with Hiashi and Neji activating their Byakugan. Hinata ran full speed towards the park and jumped in front of Hanabi who was trying to protect the three kids with Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru, blocking a kunai with one of her elbow knives and killing the shinobi with her other one. She spent around facing the rest of the group, "who are you and what do you want, speak now or I'll kill you where you stand" she said.

The shinobi's looked at her, "you and what army" one of them asked.

"This army" Naruto and Neji said appearing on either side of Hinata along with everyone else all ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Like I said state your reason for attacking my family or die where you stand" Hinata said.

"Dammit Yugito we need your help" one of the shinobi said to a kunoichi who was siting next to a tree looking extremely tired.

"I can't" she said.

"What you have your orders" the shinobi said.

"Yes I also have a group of S ranked shinobi's after my life everywhere I turn, so when you become a jinchuuriki, get treated like shit, and have Akatsuki after you, just killed two of them, then sent on this dumb ass kidnapping mission without even an hours of rest, even after I stated that trying to get those kids would be not only dangerous but stupid because Kiki herself is the lady of all bijuu, yet your warning was ignored then come ask me for my help, now leave me alone before I kill you myself" the kunoichi named Yugito said and closed her eyes.

"You trying to kidnap my kids I'll kill you all" Naruto, Kiki, and Hinata yelled. Hanabi and Moegi covered the three kids eyes as their parents completely ripped apart the shinobi. Blood was everywhere, Moegi and Hanabi tried to hold down their lunch from what they saw but couldn't.

Yugito peeped her eyes opened and shook her head, "told them it was suicide to do this damn mission" she said getting up ready to defend herself.

"Yugito, was it, I need answers and I need them now, first off who ordered this mission, how did they know about them having kids, and do you have any useful information on Akatsuki so we can prepare for when they come after Naruto" Tsunade said before anyone could attack her.

"The Raikage, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu, I'm sure you know those three since you have a high price on their heads, they are collecting bijuu to use their power to 'make the world a safer place with no fighting' and the members I killed are Deidara and Sasori" Yugito answered in order showing the heads of the 2 Akatsuki members.

"Do you want protection from Akatsuki" Tsunade asked.

"I can't say I will turn this protection down, I can't keep fighting like this with no rest, but I wont do nothing that I think is unmoral" Yugito said.

"And kidnapping my kids is moral" Hinata asked ready to attack her.

"I haven't even attempted to kidnap those kids, I only came here because I know Akatsuki wont come here until they have the other bijuu and I needed the rest" Yugito said.

"So would you join our village" Tsunade said.

"Whats the catch" Yugito asked.

"I need information on Kumo, why are they willing to look over the bounty on those three to risk war" Tsunade said.

Yugito pointed to Hinata, "its all because of her, she caused a civil war in Kumo, she caused all the bloodlines they stole to have confidence to stand up for themselves, she is the reason the Sandaime Raikage was killed, not that the Godaime is any better, because you killed a top jounin all those years ago, everyone in Kumo who was born at the time hates Konoha and will do anything to beat you" she said looking at Hinata.

"Wow you started a civil war in a country you never been in, awesome" Naruto said hugging Hinata.

"Naruto this is nothing to be happy about, they are working with Danzo who knows what they will do" Tsunade said.

"Well as much as it is nice to hear about this, I still have a problem with the future clan head to settle" Hiashi said.

"Your right, Yugito you stay with me until we get to the office so I can set your regulations, don't try nothing or you will end up in prison" Tsunade said.

"Dammit, all I wanted to do was sleep" she mumbled and followed them.

They all arrived back in the Hyuuga's meeting room, "sorry about that, now we can settle this once and for all" Hiashi said.

"Settle what" Hanabi asked.

"They are trying to prevent Hinata from becoming clan heir" Neji said.

"How can they do that, she is the clan heir, they whined when they thought she wasn't strong enough, now that she has proved to be one of the strongest in the village what do they have to complain about" Hanabi asked.

"They think me having the twins make me unfit for the position" Hinata said.

"If I may" Yugito spoke up.

"Sure go head" Hinata said.

"I think this entire thing is stupid, she is the reason that Kumo is not as strong as it once was, she single handedly destroyed half of Kumo's army without taking one step in Kumo" Yugito said.

"We don't need input from a foreign kunoichi" the elders said.

"Maybe not, but you need input from someone because I don't even know him and I can tell he is the son of the Yondaime Hokage and I'm only guessing, but almost every clan would be willing to have him marry into their clan, yet you are trying to prevent it because he has kids with her before they was married" Yugito said.

Hinata smiled, "I agree with her, although I didn't want to use the Yondaime argument because that's a stupid reason to marry him" she said.

"Yes it is, and know that all the clan heads except Fugaku knew he was the Minato's son" Hiashi said.

"You knew that and didn't try and take him in" one elder yelled.

"What different would that have made, you all saw him as the Kyuubi brat" Hiashi asked.

"A lot of difference" he said.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Kushina yelled.

"And bored" Airi said.

"And thirsty" Minato said breaking up the tension in the room and possible saving the lives of the Hyuuga elders.

"Come on you three lets go get something to eat" Hinata said storming away from the elders.

"Hinata if you leave this meeting you will lose all chances at becoming clan head" an elder yelled.

"This is getting old, look you have two choices accept Hinata as the clan heir or don't accept her as clan heir and she will have the option of leaving the Hyuuga clan and moving in with Naruto and his kaasan's changing her name from Hyuuga to Yuuhi now chose" Tsunade spoke up.

"What you can't do that" an elder yelled.

"I just did, now chose before I chose for you dammit" Tsunade said breaking the desk that separated her from the elders.

"OK she can stay the heir of the clan, but we get to seal...." the elder was cut off by a few snakes, toads, and Kitsune's, "finish that statement and you will die" Kiki, Hinata, and Naruto said.

"Well looks like our business here is done, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiki I expect an invite to the marriage soon, Yugito come with me to my office so we can talk" Tsunade said walking out the room.

Hiashi stopped Tsunade before she left, "you know they are going to do everything they can to remove her from that position, you should have made them promise the clan head position instead of clan heir" he said.

Tsunade just smiled, "I have a plan that will make her to powerful to do anything but give her the position, and without forcing them to just send her to me sometime later and alone" she said and left.

Hinata led everyone else to the kitchen, "I'll make something to eat" she said putting Airi in her baby chair while Naruto and Kiki did the same. Hanabi came in the room with a bag of candy she bought and was about to give the three some, "Hanabi-neechan don't give them candy before they eat" Hinata said looking in the refrigerator.

"Why not, you did it when I was a baby" Hanabi pointed out.

"You was 5" Hinata said.

"So you still gave me candy before I ate" Hanabi said.

"I also wasn't a certified medic then" Hinata said.

"Like that is much different" Hanabi said.

"Fine just one piece" Hinata said knowing she wasn't going to win this argument.

Hanabi gave them a piece of candy and sat it on the table, "Moegi make sure no one eats my candy" she then went to help Hinata, "so neechan you promised to teach me how to cook" she said.

Hinata looked at her, "you remember that" she asked.

"Of course I do, it was one of the few things we could do together before the idiot elders came and demanded I go train" Hanabi said.

"Well now that I'm the clan head I need a new counsel" Hinata said.

"Well look no further neechan I'm here to help" Hanabi said.

"Hold on you two, Hinata's not the head just yet" Hiashi said from the kitchen door.

"Otousan are you going to eat with us" Hinata asked.

"No I'll let you kids have your fun just came to let you know that Tsunade wants you in her office sometime today alone Hinata" Hiashi said walking away.

"See you at home Naru-chan" Kurenai said hugging the kids and leaving. Anko and Yuugao did the same thing and left.

_*-*_*-*_

Hinata walked into the Hokage's office, "you wanted to see me" she asked.

"Yes, Hinata I realize that without actually forcing them the counsel will try to put someone else as the clan head" Tsunade said.

"Yes, I realize that but no one else is as ready for the position than I am" Hinata said.

"I know that but I have an idea if your interested" Tsunade said.

"OK whats the idea" Hinata asked curious.

"Your going to be my successor" Tsunade said.

Hinata was floored, "your successor" she repeated.

"Yup, I want you as the Rokudaime" Tsunade said.

"But what about Naru-kun he has been after that position since I can remember" Hinata asked.

"I know I actually thought about it, but with the reports from your last mission it came to my attention that Naruto isn't the right person to lead a village, he maybe a great shinobi but he can't handle the political stuff that's involved with being Hokage" Tsunade said.

"Oh, so you think I'm the best person for it" Hinata asked.

"Yup, your one of the strongest people in the village, you have connections with other small villages, you led Michi's campaign, and most importantly you have an ability to get people to trust you" Tsunade said.

"OK I'll think about it" Hinata said.

"Good, now as part of your Hokage training you need to lead a genin team, but there isn't enough genin's to give you a team so your going to be a joint sensei, also come here everyday after team training so I can train you in everything you need to know about being a Hokage, also don't tell anyone I want this to be a surprise" Tsunade said. Hinata just nodded and left still in shock.

_*-*_*-*_

Gaara, Temari, Matsuri, and Kankurou arrived to Konoha's gate, "well time to find my favorite nieces and nephew" Temari said.

"They are your only ones and they aren't even really related to you" Kankurou said.

"That's why you will never find a girlfriend Kankurou, your to negative, just because you don't wear that make-up don't mean girls will like you" Matsuri said.

"Just be careful Matsuri, and Kankurou I don't want a repeat of what happened in tea last year" Gaara said.

"I know already Gaara, Matsuri and Temari have been helping me with my people skills" Kankurou said walking away.

"Come on Matsuri your going to love them they are so cute, especially Mina-chan he is going to be a ladies magnet when he gets older" Temari said grabbing the younger girls hand and walking away.

"Are you going to see Shikamaru also" Matsuri asked.

"I can find him easily when I want to see him" Temari said.

The two jounin's walked through Konoha looking for any signs of Hinata or Kiki and the kids. As they got closer to the shopping district they saw Ino coming out of a shop with Sakura, "Temari Matsuri how are you two" Ino asked.

"We are great" Temari answered.

"What brings you two here" Ino asked.

"I want to show Matsuri the oh so cute Mina-chan, Kushi-chan, and Airi-chan" Temari said.

"I haven't seen them today, but did you meet Sakura's son Raiden" Ino asked.

"I wasn't aware Sakura had a son" Temari said.

"Yea, had him on a mission with Sasu-kun he is my little prince" Sakura said.

"Auntie Anbi potty" they heard a little boys voice, "potty auntie Anbi" it said again.

"OK come on you three" Hanabi picked the three up and ran towards the nearest store. As she turned the corner she saw Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Matsuri, "hi in a rush" she said running into the clothing store. Everyone just looked at her retreating figure. Soon she came out with the three kids, "sorry Mina-chan had to go" she said.

"Auntie Mari" the three yelled hugging her leg.

"Hello you three have you been good" she asked.

"We are always good" they said with a halo above their heads.

"How is it that kids can always look so innocent" Sakura asked.

"No clue" Hanabi said.

"They are so cute" Matsuri said.

"I'm trying to convince Choji that we should have a child, but he don't think he is ready" Ino said.

_*-*_*-*_

Hanabi, Moegi, Konohamaru, and Udon was waiting to be put on a team when Hinata walked in, "sorry I'm here to substitute for Iruka today, he had.....an unfortunate accident" she said glaring up at Hanabi and Moegi.

The two smiled at her with halos above their head, "what did we do neechan" they both asked.

"Don't try that innocent thing with me Hanabi and Moegi, your just lucky Naruto caught you and I didn't catch you" she said.

"Um lady Hinata shouldn't you put us on a team" Udon asked.

"Right" Hinata called off the teams and looked at the last one and smiled, "the last team is Hanabi, Moegi" the two cheered and hugged, "Konohamaru, and Udon" she looked at them with an evil smile, "your jounin sensei is Anko and me as an assistant jounin" she said.

The 4 genin's looked at her in horror, "no this can't be possible what is Tsunade thinking putting you as our sensei" Hanabi yelled.

"Don't worry neechan I will be a good sensei" Hinata said with a halo of her own. Moegi and Hanabi could have sworn that instead of seeing a halo they saw purple devil ears and a pointy tail.

"Hanabi we are doomed" Moegi said.

"I know, having her as a neechan is great until it comes to anything involving being a kunoichi then she is the devil, I think she took after Kiki-neechan or Anko" Hanabi said.

"That's Anko-sensei to you Hanabi" Hinata said from behind them.

_*-*_*-*_

Hanabi walked home with Hinata in a bad mood, "neechan why do you want to be my sensei ain't being my neechan enough do you have to ruin this part of my life also" Hanabi asked.

"Trust me Hanabi you will thank me for this, also I have things I want to teach you and I need more time then the time we get during family training" Hinata said.

"Like what" Hanabi asked.

"You know Naru-kun signed the toad contract right" Hinata asked.

"Yes hard to miss that giant toad" Hanabi said sarcastically.

"Good, well it is a family contract and since I'm Naru-kun's wife I got to sign it, after intense talks and a lot of sake and a treaty that involves you, Gamabunta has decided to let you sign the contract so you get that and the Kitsune contract that Kiki created" Hinata told her.

"Really" Hanabi asked.

"Yup, also I have a new style of Jyuuken to teach you, I know you created a Jyuuken style that inflicts bodily damage instead of damage to the chakra system, but I have developed a long range Jyuuken and I want you to learn it and I want to continue Moegi medic training" Hinata said.

_*-*_*-*_

Team assassin, they was called that since they all signed the snake contract and Anko was training them in stealth, was standing in the Hokage's office, "there is a mission for you in wave, Hinata I'm sure you know the client since he asked for either you or Naruto personally" Tsunade said.

Tazuna walked into the room with a jug of sake, "this old drunk is our client" Hinata asked.

"You bet I am you little brat" Tazuna said.

"I'll show you a brat" Hinata said starting to march towards him.

"Touch me and I'll take my mission to another village" he said.

"I'll take my chances with you trying your luck with another village" Hinata challenged.

"Really even after I tell you about a certain someone who has been practicing for the next time you came to visit" Tazuna said.

"Really well I think we can make room in our schedule to come to wave" Hinata said.

Tazuna looked at them, "so this the team I hired this time, at least they look more competent than that blond" he said.

"Don't refer to my brother as 'that blond' his name is Naruto you drunk bastard" Hanabi yelled at him.

"You leave tomorrow morning, Moegi and Hanabi don't cause any trouble for the people of wave" Tsunade said.

"Would we do that" the two asked smiling sweetly and with halos.

"If you know whats good for you then no" Tsunade answered.

_*-*_*-*_

_AN: I know the war in this chapter was small, but I did it like that for a reason, mainly to get the three elders to Kumo and Yugito to Konoha which will cause problems for a bigger war I have planned. Everything after the mini war happened within a span of a few days, I hope it was good, I'll try and focus more on relationship development next chapter, they seem to be moving kind of fast._


	10. Chapter 10

'Thinking'

_Jutsu's or Reading something_

**Kyuubi or Boss Summon**

Summon

**Kurenai's Son**

_AN: I need to make a correction to something at the end of last chapter, I said that Anko's and Hinata's team all signed the snake contract, but Hanabi didn't sign the snake contract, she instead signed the toad and Kitsune contract. Also I know I said I would focus more on the relationships but I decided to change it and advance the story on to the next event._

Chapter 10

Hinata sat in her room thinking about what she talked about with Tsunade and sighed. She got up and walked next door, "Kiki can you watch the twins for me" she asked.

"Sure but where are you going, its almost 11 at night" Kiki asked.

"I know but I need to talk to Naru-kun" Hinata said.

"Fine, I'll keep an eye on them while they sleep" Kiki said.

"Thank you I owe you one" Hinata said and jumped out the window and headed to Naruto's.

She knocked on the door and Anko opened it, "Hinata why are you here so late" she asked.

"Sorry Anko, but I need to talk to Naru-kun, its important" Hinata replied.

"OK, he is in his room" Anko said.

Hinata walked up to his room, "Naru-kun can I come in" she asked.

"Come in Hina" he said.

"Naru-kun we need to see Tsunade, we have some things to talk about" Hinata said.

"Why, we already gave her the invitation to the wedding, I don't think I forgot anything else" Naruto said.

"No its not that, something else, just come on" Hinata said and led him downstairs, "going to see Tsunade" she said.

"OK, you have your key Naru-chan" Anko asked.

"Yes kaasan" Naruto replied.

The two arrived at the Hokage's office just Tsunade was getting ready to leave, "what are you two doing here" she asked.

"No clue Hina wouldn't tell me" Naruto said.

"Well I couldn't not without Tsunade being around" Hinata said.

"So we're here whats up" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade wants me to be the Rokudaime" Hinata said.

"What but I wanted to be the Hokage" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto calm down" Tsunade said.

"But you said you would pass the position on to me" Naruto said.

"I know what I said, but sometimes things don't work out like that" Tsunade said.

"Why not whats keeping you from keeping your promise" Naruto asked.

"You want a list" Tsunade asked.

"Yes" Naruto challenged.

"Well 1; your to impatient to be Hokage, 2; you act before you think, 3; you hate reading jutsu scrolls what makes you think you will read all these treaties and things you need to read from beginning to end everyday, 4; in the last mission you had, it was brought to my attention that you had no interest in the political things going on, you just wanted to force people to do things your way" Tsunade was cut off.

"That's what a Hokage does" Naruto said.

"No Naruto its not, listen your a damn good shinobi, maybe the strongest in the village you have more than enough fighting skills to be Hokage, but your weakness is the one thing you need to be Hokage and that's patients and control, we all know you have very short patients even shorter than mine and when things don't go your way you always lose your cool, I admit at first I took this position because I knew you wanted it and I was going to pass it to you, but the truth is Hinata is way better for the position, one of the top 5 ninjas in the village skill wise and the top ninja politically wise, even with her at your side you wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of being Hokage" Tsunade explained.

"But you promised" Naruto said.

"Look Naruto I know and I'm sorry, I really wanted you to have this position, but it works against your best interest" Tsunade said.

"So what will I do, I have been trying to learn this political stuff since we was in tea country just so I can have the position, what do I do with that useless information now" Naruto asked.

"Information is never useless, and Hinata will need someone to be there with her when she makes treaties, besides I think your skills are best suited as the new head of our police division your going to create" Tsunade said with a smile as Naruto's face lit up at the thought of leading a police force.

"I get to be the leader of the police force" Naruto asked.

"Yup, you only have to answer directly to Hinata, I was going to put you as head of the ANBU but you need at least 3 years in the ANBU for it and Anko is the head of it, and they are more efficient now than ever before" Tsunade said.

"So how important is this position" Naruto asked.

"Well besides the Hokage, you and Anko are now the head of the two most important shinobi organizations in the village, while she handles the things with the visiting shinobi, you will be in control of things with shinobi from our village, also when someone needs a patrol or escort they will get someone from the police force, the plan is to divide the work the Hokage has to do with the two most trusted people the current Hokage can think of, at the moment you fit in that category" Tsunade said.

"So I get to pick out whoever I want to join the police force" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Tsunade said.

Naruto smiled, "its not the Hokage but it will work" he said.

"Good, I was afraid you wouldn't accept the position" Tsunade said.

"So Naru-kun who are you going to recruit" Hinata asked.

"Well I think you already know who I'm going to recruit" Naruto said.

"You need more than 14 people" Tsunade said.

"Oh do you have any suggestions" Naruto asked.

"I suggest your sensei's and asking Anko if she has any new ANBU's who need to prove their loyalty to the village before she give them a spot" Tsunade said.

"How will the ANBU and police force work together" Hinata asked.

"They will be interchangeable, in order to join the ANBU you need to spend at least 3 years in the police force and get recommended by the head of the police force, once you do that as long as the Hokage approves the ninja can take the ANBU test" Tsunade said.

"Well I need to think about who else can join the police force" Naruto said.

"Well glad we got this settled, now get out I'm locking up" Tsunade said.

"Bye Hina Tsunade see you both tomorrow" Naruto said and jumped out the window.

"That boy, sometimes he does that to annoy me" Tsunade said.

"It was the same when we was in tea, always jumping out his bedroom window instead of walking down the stairs and out the door" Hinata said.

*-*_*-*

Team assassin was at the main gate waiting for Tazuna and Anko. Walked up with the three kids, "say bye to kaasan and auntie" he told them.

"Bye auntie Anbi bye kaasan bye auntie Nata" they said with Minato adding the last one.

"Bye you three, I'm going to miss you, be good for otousan" Hinata said hugging them.

Hinata let them go and Hanabi hugged them, "Naru you better not feed my kids ramen" she threatened.

"Would I do that" Naruto asked.

"Don't play that game with me Naru, you know they can't lie so I will know if you do or not" Hinata said.

Sasuke walked up with Raiden, "so someone finally trained him" he asked to Hinata.

"Yea, it took a lot of effort though" Hinata said.

"Hey I'm right here" Naruto said.

"I know, take care of them Kiki is at the ANBU headquarters if you need help" Hinata said kissing him on the cheek.

Tazuna and Anko walked up, "if it ain't the blond and black haired idiots" Tazuna said.

"Can it old drunk" Naruto said.

"Lets get this show on the road" Anko said.

"What we was waiting on you" Hanabi and Moegi said.

"Whatever lets just go" Anko said.

"I'm starting a police division" Naruto said as he and Sasuke watched them leave.

"Really" Sasuke asked watching them also.

"Yea, I get to recruit whoever I want" Naruto said.

"Oh that's cool, although I don't know what possessed the Hokage to give you that position" Sasuke said.

"Let Sakura-chan know, and tell anyone else from the class you see, we will meet tomorrow" Naruto said.

"I never said I was joining it" Sasuke said.

"I never asked you to join it" Naruto said.

"Good" Sasuke said.

"Good" Naruto said.

"Why can't you two just admit your each others best friend" Kurenai said from behind them.

"Granny" the Kushina, Minato, and Airi said hugging her leg.

"Because it would hurt their ego" Mikoto said.

"Granny" Raiden said and ran to her.

"Because I hate teme" Naruto said.

"Dobe can never anything but a nuisance to me" Sasuke said.

"I'll keep them Naru-chan" Kurenai said.

"Thanks kaasan" Naruto said.

"I am keeping him to let him play with his cousins" Mikoto said.

"OK kaasan" Sasuke said.

The two jounin's walked away while making small talk, "think Mina-chan and Raiden-chan will be like them two towards each other" Mikoto asked.

"If them two have anything to say they will, and Itachi's twins might be the same way also" Kurenai said.

"We are going to have our hands full dealing with the guys in our families" Mikoto said.

"Yea" Kurenai said.

*-*_*-*

Naruto left Sasuke and went to the training ground and found Neji and Tenten sparing, "hey" he yelled to get their attention.

"Hi Naruto" Tenten said.

"Tsunade told me I get to start a police force and have anyone I want in it" Naruto said.

"Really thins sounds fun" Tenten said.

"Yea, we will have a meeting tomorrow, know where I can find Lee" Naruto asked.

"He is with either Gai or Hana" Neji said.

"OK thanks, oh and Neji" Naruto said.

"What" Neji asked.

"I saw some guys looking at Tenten, I suggest you make your move before they realize she is still single" Naruto said and vanished in a burst of speed.

Tenten blinked, "why didn't he tell me this when he saw them doing it" she asked.

"He saw this and they are still alive, I have to remind him about respect" Neji said.

"Yes, I wouldn't allow anyone to check out Hinata" Tenten said.

"So want to get lunch, on me" Neji asked.

"Sure" Tenten said, 'better than nothing' she thought.

Naruto found Hana sitting on a bench bored as she looked at Lee and Gai, "hey Hana, you look like your going to kill someone" Naruto said.

"Naruto you have to help me, they been at that for the last 3 hours, I promised Lee I would watch as he and Gai trained, but he didn't tell me it was this fucking boring" Hana said.

Naruto looked Gai and Lee who currently was standing on their hands with a boulder between their legs, "how..where did.....that shouldn't be possible" he finally got out.

"I still can't believe they got the boulder up with their legs like that, and I saw it" she shivered, "the most disturbing thing I have ever seen, and I saw Kiba saving Akamaru once while trying to groom him" Hana said.

"Well I think I might be able to help you, "hey Lee and Gai-sensei" Naruto yelled. The two looked over at Naruto and flipped back on their feet, "what happened to the boulder" Naruto asked Hana confused.

"I don't know" Hana replied just as confused.

"What can I help you with" Gai asked as he walked over to him.

"Well Tsunade said I can make a police force, and I want you three to be in it" Naruto said.

"I'm in" Lee said.

"I'll join, it will give me something to do between missions" Hana said.

"Is Kakashi going to join" Gai asked.

"Don't know I haven't asked him yet, but Kurenai kaasan and the chain smoker are joining" Naruto said.

"Why not Anko and Yuugao" Gai asked.

"Well Anko kaasan is head of the ANBU now and Yuugao kaasan is second in command of the ANBU plus she is the one who trains new ANBU recruits" Naruto said.

"Oh, I'll join" Gai said.

"Cool, we have a meeting tomorrow" Naruto said.

"OK, bye and thanks Naruto" Hana said and grabbed Lee's hand and walked away.

Naruto vanished again in a burst of speed and found Kakashi, "sensei" he said.

"Hey, your recruiting for the police force I keep hearing about, I'll join" Kakashi said reading his book.

"Um, well cool meeting tomorrow" Naruto said and was gone.

He arrived at the Inuzuka compound, "hello Tsume-san" he said.

"Hey Naruto how have you been" Tsume asked.

"Good, can you tell Kiba that there is a meeting tomorrow for the new police force" Naruto said.

"OK I'll tell him" Tsume said.

Naruto then went to Tayuya's house and knocked, "what Naruto" she asked opening the door.

"Nice to see your still friendly" Naruto said.

"Whatever, I was about to cook, now what do you want" Tayuya asked.

"Police force meeting tomorrow, your invited to join if you want" Naruto said.

"I'll think about it" Tayuya said.

"OK, see you around" Naruto said.

"Bye Naruto" Tayuya said and shut the door. Naruto walked into his house and sat on the couch.

The next day

Naruto walked into the jounin's meeting room and saw Kiba, Kin, Hana, Lee, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Mikoto, Tayuya, Sasuke, Gai, Tenten, Neji, Kiki, Hayate, Genma, Shizune, plus some people he didn't know, "well thank everyone for coming, for those who don't know my name is Naruto Yuuhi" he said.

"We already know your name dobe get on to the point" Sasuke said.

"Shut up teme, why are you here anyway I didn't invite you" Naruto said.

"I'm here because Sakura dragged me here, and I don't need your invite to be here, this is the jounin lounge" Sasuke replied.

"Well get out" Naruto said.

"Make me" Sasuke said.

"I will" Naruto said.

"Well you two stop causing trouble for the rest of us" Ino said.

"Right, anyway I'm not entirely sure who everyone here are so if we never met can you introduce yourself please" Naruto asked.

"I'm Sai" the pale boy said.

"I never knew you was apart of this village, and why are you so pale, and how did you know about this meeting" Naruto asked.

"I have always been apart of this village, that don't concern you, and Tayuya is scary when you get her mad or don't do what she says" he replied.

Naruto nodded, "I feel sorry for you" he said.

"What does that mean Naruto" Tayuya asked.

"Um, nothing, whose next" Naruto said in a hurry.

"I'm Kirei, we was a year apart in the academy" a blond girl said.

"OK is that everyone" Naruto asked. No one stepped up, "good, well as you all know this will be the start of the new police force our job is to keep ninjas from Konoha in line while the ANBU keep ninjas from other villages in line, we will get all escort missions and have first choice at S ranked missions, you can advance into the ANBU but you must serve 3 years on the police force and have a recommendation from the head of the police force, that's me, we all will get a special badge and mask, but unlike the ANBU masks ours will be plain white, also any jounin can join the police force if they have a recommendation from a member of the police force and the Hokage approves" Naruto said.

"So when do we officially start and where is Hinata" Sakura asked.

"We start immediately and Tsunade have another job for Hina" Naruto said.

In Wave

Team assassin and Tazuna arrived in Wave and went to Tazuna's house, "Tsunami I'm home and guess who is here" he yelled.

"Who is that otousan" Tsunami asked coming out the kitchen.

"Who she is extremely hot for someone so old" Konohamaru said whispered to Udon.

"Shut up and be respectful" Anko said smacking him in the back of the head.

"Hinata, how are you" Tsunami asked hugging her.

"Tsunami I'm good, how are things here, where is Inari" Hinata asked.

"In the back, I'll get him" Tsunami went to the window, "Inari come here and see who is here" she called.

"Coming" and Inari ran into the house, "Hinata I missed you" he said seeing her and running to hug her.

"Hello Inari let me introduce you, this is Anko Naru-kun's kaasan" Hinata said.

"The one who uses snakes right" Inari asked.

"Yup I'm that one" Anko said.

"Cool, can I see them" Inari asked.

"Later" Anko said.

"Now this is Konohamaru" Hinata said.

"Hello" Inari said.

"You look like a waste of talent, you should get some ninja training" Konohamaru said.

"Konohamaru do you want me to tell Naru-kun your being rude then you wont get to learn the Rasengan " Hinata asked.

"No, sorry Inari, nice to meet you" Konohamaru said.

"You to" Inari said.

"This is Moegi and her boyfriend Udon" Hinata said.

"Hello, she is cute your lucky Udon" Inari said.

"Thank you, and its Udon with an o not u" Moegi said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" Udon said.

"And last this is my neechan Hanabi" Hinata said.

"Hello, nice to meet you Hanabi, I hope we can become good friends" Inari said.

Hanabi felt her face heat up but didn't know why, "um..well...i..." weird she could form a sentence either.

Moegi, Hinata, and Tsunami giggled at her, "old man you owe me a bottle of sake" Hinata said.

"Damn, this is my last bottle" Tazuna said.

"I told you, she is my neechan I know her better than anyone" Hinata said.

Hanabi cleared her throat, trying to save some of her dignity, "h-hello" she stuttered with a smile.

Inari blushed now, "i...um..bye" he said and turned to run to his room.

Anko, Tsunami, Tazuna, Hinata, and Moegi laughed, "did I do something wrong" Hanabi asked.

"Maybe we should go talk to him, he could show us around Konohamaru" Udon said.

"Sure" Konohamaru said.

Udon and Konohamaru followed Inari, "hey wait up" Udon called.

Inari stopped, "what" he asked.

"Can you show us around, we never been here before" Udon asked.

"Just you two" Inari asked.

"Yes just us" Konohamaru said.

"OK, I'll show you around" Inari said.

Hanabi watched as they left and turned to Hinata, "what just happened to me, I couldn't think right" she asked.

"Don't worry Hanabi your fine" Hinata said.

"No I'm not I made a complete idiot of myself, last time I felt myself get that out of whack was when I caught Naruto sneaking home almost completely naked" Hanabi said.

"When did you see him naked" Hinata asked.

"It was before you left on that mission to tea, but that's not the point, whats wrong with me" Hanabi asked.

"Your in love" Anko said.

"What" Hanabi yelled at Anko.

"Don't worry Hanabi I was the same way with Naruto" Hinata said.

"I was like that with Udon" Moegi said.

"Yea but you both are more girly than I am, I can't be in love, besides he isn't even cute, I could see if it was someone cute like Naruto but this has to be a mistake" Hanabi said.

"OK first Hanabi stop comparing everyone to Naruto that's weird, and second not everyone will be as cute as Naruto, and third your only 12 you have plenty of time before you start dating" Hinata said.

"Don't worry Hanabi, I had a crush on Naruto also" Moegi said.

"Not you to" Hinata said.

"Hanabi, just calm down every girl goes through this at least once in their life" Tsunami said.

"Anko didn't" Hanabi said.

"That's because I don't like shinobi's that much, I prefer Kurenai" Anko said.

"I thought you was dating Kakashi" Moegi said.

"Only because Naruto wants a brother or sister from me, Kurenai, and Yuugao" Anko said.

"Well how do I deal with this" Hanabi asked.

"Well I would suggest you talk to Inari" Hinata said.

"Lord knows I only need one Hinata in my life" Anko said.

"Hey I wasn't that bad" Hinata said.

"You couldn't talk to Naruto without fainting for years, how you survived on that mission for years is beyond me" Anko said.

"That was because I didn't have anyone to talk to about how I was feeling" Hinata defended herself.

"Whatever, just tell him how you feel" Anko said.

"Well good thing we are moving to Konoha, Inari wants to be a shinobi like Naruto" Tsunami said.

"What he can't I'm not ready to see him again so soon, its bad enough I'm in Wave, why do he have to come to Konoha now" Hanabi panicked.

"Hanabi calm down, Konoha is big enough for you both to live in" Hinata said.

"Yea says the girl who tried to avoid Naruto but ran into him at every turn she made" Hanabi said.

"She is going to be just like Hinata, maybe its a Hyuuga thing" Anko said.

"Don't worry Hanabi, I'll help you just like you helped me" Moegi said.

"Thanks at least someone is trying to help me" Hanabi said shooting a look at both Anko and Hinata.

With Inari

Inari led Konohamaru and Udon through Wave, "man Inari I feel for you" Konohamaru said.

"Why" Inari asked.

"Because Hanabi is a pain" Konohamaru said.

"She can be hard to get along with, but Konohamaru you know what Naruto said about making fun of her" Udon said.

"I know, I'm just warning him that Hanabi is a pain to get along with" Konohamaru said.

Inari sighed, "why me" he asked.

"Hey at least you have an inside track to learning jutsu's from Naruto now, besides she might be a pain but Hanabi is reliable and a good friend, when she wants to be" Konohamaru said.

"Lets get back, kaasan was cooking when we left" Inari said.

They walked back to the house and Hanabi moved to stand behind Hinata, "don't move, he is coming back" Hanabi whispered.

"Hanabi you have to say something" Hinata said.

"I will, if he says something first" Hanabi said.

"Inari why don't you show Hinata how much you been training since she last was here" Tsunami said.

"OK come outside please" Inari said. Everyone went outside, _kage bushin no jutsu_, he said. He created one clone of himself, "I followed the scroll you left me and I can still only make one even after months of training" he said.

"That's a good job being as you had no one to teach you" Hinata said.

"I'm not done though" Inari said. He went through some hand signs and vanished.

All the ninjas turned and looked atop the roof, "did Naruto leave you a scroll for shunshin no jutsu" Hinata asked.

"Yup" Hinata asked.

"I told him not to give you that scroll, what else did he leave you" Hinata asked.

"What I want to learn that" Hanabi, Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru said.

"Naruto why do you never listen" Hinata mumbled.

"Just teach them it would save us all the headache" Anko said.

"The other scroll I have is a taijutsu scroll" Inari said jumping off the roof.

"Well, lets see what you can do" Konohamaru said walking up to Inari.

"Be careful Inari" surprisingly Hanabi said.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on him" Konohamaru said.

Inari charged at Konohamaru who waited until he was close and sped past Inari and kicked him in the back of his knee, he then ran in front of him and kicked Inari into the air. He jumped after Inari and kicked him back to the ground, "Inari" Tsunami yelled in fear.

Inari struggled to his feet, "I'm fine" he coughed out.

"Do you want to continue" Konohamaru asked.

Inari wobbled, "I can continue" he said.

Konohamaru sped at Inari and punched him in the stomach and did a spin kick. Before his foot connected it was caught and he was sent flying back, "Hanabi" he said getting up.

"Whats your problem, you know he don't have real taijutsu training yet your trying to hurt him" she yelled at him.

"We was sparing" Konohamaru yelled back.

"You wanted to spar him just to hurt him" Hanabi yelled back.

"What makes you think that" Hinata asked.

"Because he is mad I wont date him" Hanabi said.

"What how dare you suggest something like that" Konohamaru said.

"Because its true and you know it" Hanabi said.

"Konohamaru is that true" Hinata asked.

"No" Konohamaru said.

"Don't lie to me, I can tell if your lie or not so tell the truth" Hinata said.

"Fine, yes I did" Konohamaru said.

"Why" Hinata asked.

"Because I ask Hanabi out and all she does is say maybe some other time, yet we come here and all Hanabi does is act like you did with Naruto and Moegi did with Udon, and each of you ended up with that person" Konohamaru said.

"So you felt like Inari was ruining your chance at dating Hanabi" Hinata asked.

"Not ruining, ruined" Konohamaru said.

"Look Konohamaru I told you we will only be friends" Hanabi said.

"No you didn't you said and I quote, 'maybe next time, but right now we are to busy with our upcoming mission to Wave'" Konohamaru said.

"He is right, that's what you said Hanabi" Moegi said.

"Look, I'm sorry Konohamaru, I like you really just not as anything more than one of my best friends" Hanabi said.

"Ain't you happy Sakura never liked Naruto back" Anko asked.

"Yea, this would drive me crazy" Hinata replied.

"You kids are to young to be in a love triangle" Tsunami said.

"More like a half circle because Hanabi isn't returning the same feeling Konohamaru have" Anko commented.

Hinata pinched the bridge of her noise, "look Hanabi who do you like" she asked. Hanabi looked at Inari and blushed, "OK that tells me what I need, Inari do you like Hanabi" she asked. Inari nodded, "OK Konohamaru I know its hard but you can't force your way into Hanabi's heart if she only sees you as one of her best friends and if you keep trying you might ruin your friendship forever" Hinata said.

"But, I liked Hanabi first" Konohamaru said.

"Look Konohamaru I'm sorry, I really tried to return your feelings but I never could, but I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you" Hanabi said.

"I think this problem could have been solved along time ago, but both parties refused to talk about it" Anko said.

"What do you mean" Hanabi asked.

"Well you Hanabi refused to tell Konohamaru the truth and kept leading him on to think that he had a chance at dating you when you didn't want to date him, and Konohamaru is also at fault because he kept pushing you to date him when you told him you didn't want to" Anko said.

"Sorry Konohamaru" Hanabi said.

"Yea whatever" Konohamaru said.

"Konohamaru" Hinata said.

"Fine, I'm sorry too Hanabi" he said.

"Good now are both of you fine and have this settled" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I realize that I probably never will get a chance to date Hanabi but she still is one of my best friends" Konohamaru said.

"Same here" Hanabi said.

"Good, lets go in the house" Tsunami said.

In Kumo

Itachi and Kisame arrived at the village, "do you think we can find him easy" Kisame asked.

Itachi dropped of the gate, "where can I find the 8 tailed demon" he asked a civilian.

"I don't know what your talking about" the civilian said.

Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and looked at him, "where is the 8 tailed demon" he repeated.

"Up by the mountain, you can't miss him he carries 2 swords on his back and wears sunglasses" the civilian said in a trance.

"Lets go Kisame" Itachi said.

They arrived at the mountain and found Killer Bee. Itachi and Kisame approached him, "come with us and we wont have to hurt you" Itachi said.

"If you want me and my awesomeness then come get me, no free dates here" Killer Bee said.

"Let me fight him" Kisame said.

"Whatever he is more of your type anyway" Itachi said.

In Suna

Gaara was sitting in the Kazekages office when he looked outside and saw 2 figures approaching the village, both had on black robes and straw hates. He walked out the office, "get me Temari, Matsuri, and Kankurou now" he said. He arrived at the gate just as the two shinobi's did, "what is Akatsuki doing here" he asked.

"We want the 1 tailed demon" the one with a scythe said.

"Well getting it wont be easy" Gaara said.

"I would hope so this was we can have some fun with you" he replied.

"Hidan make this quick we don't have time to waste Pain wants the one tailed demon now" the other said.

"Dammit I know that Kakuzu" Hidan said.

"Stay out of this, Temari if something happens your in charge" Gaara said.

"This is a cocky one" Hidan said.

"You talk to much" Gaara said room behind him.

Outside of Konoha

Itachi stood a few feet from the gate as he figured how long he had until his blood clone dispersed, "better get this over with" he said and vanished. He appeared in the Hokage's office, "they are moving out, at the moment they have already gotten the 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7 tailed demons, they are searching for the 2 tailed demon, Kisame is in Kumo fighting the 8 tailed demon, and Hidan and Kakuzu are in Suna, I suggest you send someone there to help, those two have near flawless teamwork and will give Gaara a hard time considering that they can't be killed in one blow" he said.

"Thanks, your family is waiting for you at the Uchiha compound" Tsunade said.

At an unknown location

"So Itachi has betrayed us, Konan we will attack Konoha after we get the one tailed demon" a dark figure said.

"OK Pain, just let me know when your ready, and make sure you kill him this time" Konan said.

"Itachi isn't an S classed nin for nothing, he is the strongest Uchiha since Madara in his prime" Pain said.

"So can you do it or do I have to kill him" Konan asked.

"No I'll take care of it" Pain said.


	11. Chapter 11

'Thinking'

_Jutsu's or Reading something_

**Kyuubi or Boss Summon**

Summon

**Kurenai's Son**

Chapter 11

Kurenai walked down to the kitchen after her long bath and saw everyone in the kitchen, "granny" Minato, Kushina, and Airi all yelled as the 3 triplets ran and hugged her leg.

"How are my angels doing, being good for daddy" Kurenai asked hugging them back.

"Hey, I can handle my own kids" Naruto said.

"We know, its not like your not a big kid yourself" Anko said sarcastically.

"I have something to tell you all" Kurenai said.

"Your not leaving on a mission again are you" Naruto asked.

"No" Kurenai said.

"Oh, then is something wrong" Naruto asked.

Kurenai bit her lower lip slightly, "Kurenai whats wrong your never this nervous" Yuugao asked.

"I'm pregnant" she finally said.

"Huh" Naruto asked.

"Your going to be a big brother" Kurenai said nervously to him. Naruto looked at Kurenai to shocked to say anything.

"Daddy whats pregnant mean" Kushina asked.

"It means that I'm going to have a baby, your going to have an uncle" Kurenai said.

"Why is daddy not moving" Airi asked.

"He is shocked by the news" Kurenai said.

_Uzumaki headbutt_ Minato said and headbutted Naruto in the stomach making him fall out of his chair.

"I'm going to have a brother or sister" he said from the floor.

"Yes Naruto you will" Kurenai said.

In Konoha

Yugito was sitting on a tree looking over the village, "you know this isn't a bad village to meet people in" she heard.

"What do I owe the pleasure" Yugito responded sarcastically.

"You know, if you didn't want to stay here you could have said so and left" the kunoichi said.

"I would rather stay and have time to regain my strength before I have to face Akatuski again" Yugito said.

"You don't have to face them alone" the kunoichi told her.

"A jinchuuriki is always alone, no matter what people do anyone with demons sealed inside of them will only be used for their power" Yugito said.

"Not here...." she started but was cut off.

"Everywhere, no matter how much we try, or how many times we sacrifice or own life to keep a village safe in the end we will only be used for our power, and I for one will not let it happen again" Yugito yelled.

"You will never be treated any different than any other person here" the kunoichi said.

"Yea, just like Fu the seven tailed jinchuuriki, or Utakata the six tailed jinchuuriki, or Han the five tailed jinchuuriki wasnt treated any different, until Akatuski showed up at their villages door step demanding they be handed over, and every single village did without a fight, no I will not be done the same way I will fight Akatsuki until I have no more breath left in me, I will fight Akatsuki single handed if I have to, I will fight and I will win once I'm done with Akatsuki I will return to Kumo and fight for my daughter, I WILL NOT BE KILLED SO EASILY" Yugito yelled releasing some of her chakra at the end.

"Yugito please calm down and listen to me" the kunoichi tried.

"NO, I'M DONE LISTENING TO PEOPLE, I WILL DO THINGS MY WAY, I WILL SAVE MY DAUGHTER EVEN IF IT COST ME MY LIFE" Yugito yelled with a full replica of Nibi the 2 tailed cat around her before she jumped off at full speed towards the gate.

"Tenten are you OK" Neji asked as he appeared next to her.

"I felt demon chakra being released" Naruto said as he appeared.

"It was Yugito, what did she do" Kiki asked.

The still shocked Tenten looked at everyone, "Tenten what happened" Tsunade demanded.

"I tried to start a conversation with Yugito, the she started yelling about how in the end all jinchuuriki's will be betrayed by their villages" Tenten said.

"I would never abandon Naru-kun" Hinata said.

"None of us would, but what else happened" Tsunade asked.

"She then said something about fighting all of Akatsuki by herself, then fighting Kumo by herself" Tenten said.

"I can see Akatsuki, but why Kumo" Anko asked confused.

Tenten hesitated for a minute then looked at Hinata, Kiki, and Sakura, "to save her daughter" she finally said.

Everyone looked shocked at Tenten, "they took her daughter away from her" Hinata whispered.

Tenten nodded, "I'm guessing they did" she said.

Naruto got up and started to head towards where Yugito ran, "son where are you going" Yugito asked putting her hand on his shoulder as Kurenai and Anko looked at him.

Naruto looked at all three of his kaasan's with a sad but determined look, "no matter what happened between me and Kiki in the past, it wont change the fact that I'm a jinchuuriki and Kiki is sealed inside of me, I will have to face Akatsuki eventually, I am going to help her" he said.

"You can't..." Kin started but was cut off.

"I can and I will, I know whats its like to be lonely, betrayed, abused, and neglected for something I had no say in, I know whats its like to be a parent, have someone who depends on me, I would do anything to keep my 3 kids safe even walk into hell barefoot and blindfolded, no parent should be forced to separate from their child because they have a demon in them, and I will not let another jinchuuriki be killed by Akatsuki without trying to help" Naruto stated with no room for discussion.

"You idiot" Tayuya said.

"Huh" Naruto said.

"She wasn't trying to stop you from going, she was trying to tell you that you can't go alone" Tayuya said.

"Really Naru-kun, what makes you think we would let you walk into danger without us to back you" Hinata asked.

"Dobe, without us you would be in Yugito's way" Sasuke said.

"Shut up teme, I'm more than enough to take on Akatsuki" Naruto said.

"Yea, their kids maybe" Sasuke said.

"Oh stop it you two" Sakura said getting between her team just like old times.

"Well its just like old times" Kakashi said as he stood behind the three.

"Yes it is" Asuma said as Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji walked in front of him.

"Well, no time like the present to get the old team back together" Kurenai said.

Anko was about to say something, but the look Kurenai gave her made her hold her tongue and not say anything about her being pregnant, "well Tayuya, Kin, and Sai looks like you three are a team and I'm in charge" she said instead.

"Well everyone leave immediately" Tsunade said. The 5 teams plus Kiki, Itachi, Hayate, Yuugao, Hana, Shizune, Yamato, and Kirei all took off at full speed in the direction that Yugito had ran off in. Thanks to her leaking so much demonic chakra it was easy to follow her.

In Suna

Gaara jumped to the side as Hidan's scythe came towards him, "Kankurou watch out" he yelled.

"Busy" Kankurou replied as he ducked under Kakuzu then fell in pain as the scythe stabbed him in the back of the leg.

"Kankurou" Temari yelled as she kicked the scythe out of his leg.

"Not who I was going for, but he will work" Hidan said as he picked up his scythe and started his ritual of sacrificing Kankurou.

Temari, Matsuri, and Gaara watched in horror as he finished his ritual and stabbed himself in the heart and Kankurou bent over in pain clutching his heart, "KANKUROU" they yelled and ran to his side.

"What did you do to him" Matsuri yelled at Hidan.

"I sacrificed him to my lord Jashin" Hidan said while laughing.

"I'm going to kill you" Temari yelled and ran at Hidan.

"No Temari" Gaara said, but it was to late as Kakuzu appeared behind her and knocked her unconscious.

"Lets go Hidan, we will use her to get the jinchuuriki to come to us without fighting" Kakuzu said as he picked up the unconscious blond.

"No, get back here and fight me" Gaara yelled as he chased after them.

"Gaara what will we do" Matsuri asked from her spot next to the dead Kankurou.

"I'm going after them" Gaara said.

"You can't, you heard what they said, they will use her as a way to get you to come to them, we need help, maybe Konoha will help us" Matsuri said.

Gaara thought about it, "fine, I will write them, but I'm still going after her" he said.

"I'll write to them" Matsuri said as Gaara wicked up Kankurou and they headed back to Suna.

In Konoha

Tsunade was sitting in her office when a message bird came into the window. Tsunade took the note and read it, "Jiraiya" she yelled.

"Do you need to yell" Jiraiya asked from the Shizune office where he was sleeping.

"This is an emergecy, I need to to get all the clan heads now" Tsunade said as she started o go through all the ninja's she had available.

"Fine" Jiraiya said and vanished out the window.

Within a few minutes Hiashi, Chouza, Shikaku, Tsume, Inoichi, Mikoto, and Shibi, "we have a big problem Kankurou was killed by Hidan of Akatsuki and Temari was kidnapped by Kakuzu of Akatsuki in order to use her as bait to get Gaara without a fight" Tsunade said.

"What will we do to help" Mikoto asked.

"I would have sent some jounin's, but most of them are out on missions and with Yugito running off like she did really hurt us because the heirs went after her along with Hana our best tracker" Tsunade said.

"So you want us to go aid Suna in retrieving Temari" Hiashi asked.

"No, the letter said that the one to rescue Temari will be Gaara and he will kill anyone in his way, I need you all to find the heirs and send them directly to Akatsuki's hideout, you all will take over finding and aiding Yugito in getting her daughter back" Tsunade said.

"Is it a good idea to send Naruto and Kiki to Akatsuki's hideout" Inoichi asked.

"At the moment we have no choice but to take the fight to them, Itachi said that Akatsuki is spread out looking for jinchuuriki's so this is the best time to attack as many bases as possible" Tsunade said.

Across the land

The 5 teams and jounin's arrived at a cliff and saw a bunch of dead shinobi and a rock was forced open, "looks like we finally caught up with her" Gai said.

"Maybe not, I don't feel anyone in that hideout" Kakashi said.

"Lets go find out" Anko said as she jumped off the cliff with everyone following her.

They slowly walked up to the opening, "wait we can't just charge in their head first without knowing what we are up against" Hinata said.

_Summoning no jutsu_ Naruto called out and summoned a kitsune, "go scout out this hideout and report back" he said.

A few minutes later the kitsune came back, "what are you doing here Naruto" a shinbi asked.

"Gaara, Matsuri why are you two here" Naruto asked surprised.

"We are looking for Temari" Matsuri said.

"What happened to her" Naruto asked.

Matsuri looked at Gaara hesitant to tell them what happened, "I was attacked by Akatsuki, Kankurou was killed and Temari was taken as a hostage" Gaara said.

Everyone looked in shock, "are you the one responsible for all these dead shinobi's" Hayate finally asked.

"No, there is a kunoichi that I passed in the hideout, she had blood all over her" Gaara said.

"Yugito, come on we have to go after her, she is trying to fight Akatsuki by herself" Anko said.

"if it leads to Temari then I'm coming" Gaara said.

"Well lets get moving" Kakashi said.

With Yugito

She ran out the hideout full speed even though she was getting tired she wouldn't stop, not now when her daughter needed her alive, 'why do they keep following me' she thought.

**Maybe they are trying to help** Nibi said.

'Yea help kill me, I don't need any help' Yugito responded.

**Really, then how did we get surrounded so easily** Nibi asked.

'What, how did this happen' Yugito screamed in her head.

**Don't yell at me, your the one not paying attention** Nibi said.

"I know your there come out now" Yugito said.

The ninja's dropped from the area around her, "before you run off again, please hear us out" Hinata said quickly.

"Why should I listen to anything you say" Yugito asked.

"Because I have 2 daughters that I would die for if I had to and my husband is a jinchuuriki, if you don't listen to me at least listen to him" Hinata answered.

Yugito looked around and knew she could fight them all, "fine what do you have to say" she asked Hinata.

"I can't say I know how it is to be a jinchuuriki, but I do know how it is being a mother, I know if anyone had my daughters I would do all I can to get them back, I also know you need our help as much as we need your help" Hinata said.

"I don't need your help" Yugito snapped at Hinata with her demon chakra.

Naruto flared his chakra up pinned Yugito to a nearby tree all before she could protect herself, "don't direct your demons chakra at my wife again if you want to live, she is giving you a better chance to see your daughter and you snap at her for no reason, if your in such a hurry to die then I will help you, by killing you myself" he said while applying more pressure to her neck.

Yugito struggled to breath under the pressure on her neck. Hinata walked up to them and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "let her go" she said. Naruto released her, "we will not force you to come with us, but my offer is still open if you want to join us" Hinata said.

Yugito looked at her and everyone else, "you will help me gt my daughter back" she asked. Everyone nodded, "I'll join you, sorry for yelling at you" she said.

"Don't worry, now we have to save both Temari and Yugito's daughter, Gaara did they make any mention as to where they was going" Hinata asked taking charge.

"No" Gaara said.

"Itachi any idea where they would go" Hinata asked.

"No, our best bet would be to head to Kumo and beat it out of him" Itachi said.

"OK, we can also help Yugito get her daughter back while we are there" Hinata said then they all took off towards Kumo.

As they traveled the adults fell back, "I think we should leave this up to them" Anko said.

"I agree, they are more then capable of handling this mission" Yuugao said.

"I don't know, we are talking about all of Kumo and Akatsuki" Kurenai said.

"Your just saying that because your scared of what could happen" Anko said.

"Of course I'm scared" Kurenai said.

"That's part of being a parent, we need to let them know we believe in them" Anko said.

"Since when did you become the perfect parent" Kurenai asked.

"Your not the only one expecting" Anko said.

Everyone looked at her, "when was you going to tell us" Kurenai demanded.

"After the mission" Anko said.

The teens up ahead looked behind them, "why are they slowing down" Naruto asked.

"Don't know, it looks like they are talking about something important" Tenten said.

"Hey kaasan whats keeping you three" Naruto yelled.

"We heading back to Konoha" Kurenaai yelled.

"What why" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you don't need us for this mission, you all are just as strong as us if not stronger, we will only slow you all down, we will bring back up to Kumo just in case" Kurenai said.

"But we need you on this mission" Naruto said.

"No you don't Naruto, your an excellent shinobi all you need to do is believe in yourself like we do" Yuugao said.

"Besides you don't want your pregnant mothers getting hurt do you" Anko asked.

"Pregnant" all the kunoichi's except Yugito yelled.

"Yea, both me and Kurenai are" Anko said.

"If your pregnant they why did you come" Hinata yelled.

"Because we didn't want Naruto to fight Akatsuki without us there" Kurenai said.

"We are more then capable of handling a group of S ranked ninja's" Hinata said.

"I know that, but I was scared of what could happen" Kurenai said.

"We all are, you maybe a mother, but you don't know how frighting it is to have your child go fight someone who can kill him without being there to protect him" Anko said.

"Nothing will happen to Naruto, nothing will happen to any of us we was taught by the best Konoha has to offer, you all held the fire its our turn now, if we can't protect each other then we can't protect the future of Konoha" Ino said.

The adults looked at them, "lets go and inform the Hokage of the status of this mission" Kakashi said.

"Be careful and come back to us safe, all of you" Kurenai said.

"Kill a few for me" Anko said to Naruto.

"You bet I will" Naruto said.

The adults ran off towards Konoha, "can we leave now" Yugito asked.

Everyone looked at her, "right" they said and took off.

With the adults

As they ran through the open plains they saw the clan heads headed towards them, "where are you all going" Jiraiya asked.

"Back to Konoha" Kurenai said.

"Why, where are the others" Jiraiya asked.

"We decided they would be better off without us" Kakashi said.

"How" Jiraiya asked.

"Like Ino said, they was trained by the best Konoha has to offer, us, if they can't complete this mission then no one can" Kakashi said.

"But their mission changed, they are to go help Gaara rescue Temari while we help Yugito" Jiraiya said.

"That wont be necessary, Gaara is with them, they are headed to Kumo as we speak to rescue Yugito's daughter and get the whereabouts of where Akatsuki would take their hostages" Kakashi said.

"Is this a good idea though" Jiraiya asked.

"What, headed straight for Kumo, its 3 jinchuuriki's, plus Kiki herself and Itachi who is probably kage level, not to mention Hinata was trained by Kiki and the others are all capable of beating any jounin in a one on one fight they will be fine" Kurenai said.

"OK, we will head back" Jiraiya said.

In Konoha

"You let them continue by themselves" Tsunade asked.

"Yes" Kakashi answered.

"Why" Tsunade asked.

"Because, they are more then capable of handling themselves" Kurenai said.

"They are headed into a village that we are going to war with then in to the mouth of Akatsuki's hideout and you left them by themselves" Tsunade yelled.

"Tsunade if you think about it we did what we thought was best" Kurenai said.

"What you thought was best, and if one of them don't come home, and worse two of you are pregnant" Tsunade asked.

"Look Tsunade there is no reason to get mad over it, if I recall correct you mad the same exact mistake when you was younger" Jiraiya said.

"My mistake didn't have the chance to get one of our best ninja's killed" Tsunade retorted.

"Yes, but your hesitation did, remember it was your fear of blood that prevented you from healing Dan when you first saw him, and it was your stress after words that led to your daughter dieing before she was born, isn't that the reason you wanted to help train them so bad so they wouldn't make the same mistake, so far none of them have, its us older generation that's holding them back, we are to attached to them it was proven when Anko and Kurenai left the village while pregnant to take an S ranked mission" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade glared at him, "fine your right, no point in being mad, but Kurenai and Anko you both are on house arrest, Yuugao they are not to go anywhere without you with them" she said.

"House arrest, I'm not a prisoner" Anko said.

"No your not, but you did willingly put an unborn babies life in danger, that's reason enough to have an ANBU squad to follow you" Tsunade said.

"Come on Anko no point in arguing it" Kurenai said.

"Fine" Anko said.

At an unknown location

Hidan and Kakuzu walked into there hideout, "you failed to bring the one tailed jinchuuriki" someone said.

"Yes, but we did bring something better" Hidan said.

"What is that" a females voice asked.

"A hostage" Hidan said.

"How is that better than the jinchuuriki" the male asked.

"Because this girl is the one tailed jinchuuriki's sister and Hinata's best friend, Hinata is the wife of Naruto the nine tailed jinchuuriki, with her here both jinchuuriki's will come to rescue her" the female said.

"I see, lock her up and feed her 3 times a day" the male said.

"If my informants are correct, we might get the two tailed jinchuuriki also since she is now traveling with the one and nine tailed jinchuuriki's" the female said.

"Yes this hostage might be what we needed" the male said.

"Itachi is with them, don't let him survive this time Pain" the female said.

"I wont go easy on him this time Konan, I will kill him" Pain said.

In Kumo

Killer Bee was about to land a killing blow on Kisame when he was stopped and kicked away from the blue man, "who the hell are you" he asked.

"Kisame of Akatsuki, we have a few questions for you" the shinobi said.

"We" Kisame asked as he and Killer Bee looked around and found themselves completely surrounded.

Itachi, Hinata, Yugito, Kiki, Lee, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Kin, Tayuya, Sai, and Kirei all stood around them with Naruto standing over Kisame, "where is Akatsuki's hideout" he asked.


	12. Chapter 12

'Thinking'

_Jutsu's or Reading something_

**Kyuubi or Boss Summon**

Summon

**Kurenai's Son**

Chapter 12

"Where is Akatsuki's hideout" Naruto asked again.

"Why would I tell you" Kisame asked trying to save his pride.

"We could just beat you until you tell us" Itachi said.

"Your going to have to beat it out of me" Kisame said.

Before he knew what happened he had multiple weapons pointed at his neck. Naruto looked at him with his rod over his shoulders, "do you really think your in any position to determine how we get information from you" he asked.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, I'm never outmatched" the blue man said as he quickly picked up his Samehada and swung it at Naruto.

To his surprise his swing was stopped before it hit its mark, "your to slow" Lee said as he held Kisame's arm in his hand.

Kisame's eyes went wide as he never saw the green shinobi move, "impossible" he said.

"Nothing is impossible with this particular group of ninja's, now where is Akatsuki's hideout" Itachi asked again.

Kisame looked around, "our hideout is north of Iwa" he finally said.

"Lets go" Naruto said to the group.

As they walked past the 2 shinobi's towards Kumo Itachi stopped, "oh Kisame" he called.

"What" Kisame asked.

_Amaterasu_ Itachi said and a black flame came from his eye and killed Kisame.

Killer Bee just looked at everything unfold in front of him, "what the hell was that" he yelled.

"We are going to destroy Akatsuki" Naruto said as they continued to walk. Before Killer Bee could say something the entire group vanished.

Killer Bee just blinked, "I must be getting to old" he said.

The group reached the Kumo gate and Yugito walked to the front, "I can take it from here" she said.

"We are not leaving you alone, we are going in with you" Hinata said.

Yugito looked at them then jumped on top of the wall and stretched her senses out to find her daughter. She found her and took off with the others close behind her. They came to a large building that looked very secure, "how do we get in, I don't see any weaknesses in the foundation" Naruto asked.

Yugito looked at him then pulled out 5 explosive notes and threw them at the door. With a large explosion the door flew off the hinges, "that works" Tenten said.

Yugito walked into the building. Everyone inside looked at her in surprise then gaped at the ninja's that followed her. Yugito ignored them as she continued to walk through the lobby and out some more doors. She ended back outside but was surrounded by the largest wall any of the Konoha ninja's had ever seen, "mommy" they heard.

"Mirei" Yugito said as she turned to face the blonde girl that was running towards her.

Yugito ran to her and picked her up in a hug, "I missed you so much mommy" the girl said.

"I missed you to baby" Yugito said.

"They Raikage said you wasn't coming back for me" Kirei said.

"Your my hime and don't forget it" Yugito said.

"Um sorry to break up the moment, but I think we should get moving" Naruto said.

Yugito looked around her, "yes we should" she said after she saw they was surrounded by Kumo nin's.

"Yugito you abandon your mission, join the enemy, and break back into my village, you have a lot of courage to do all this in just a few days" the Raikage said.

Yugito took off her hitai-ate and tossed it towards him, "lets go hime" she said picking her up and walking away.

"You don't think I will let you just walk out of here do you" the Raikage asked.

Naruto went through some hand signs, _summoning no jutsu_, "we have our own way out" he said.

**Yo niisan whats up** Gamakichi asked.

"Can you get us out of here and back to Konoha" Naruto asked.

**Hop on** Kichi said.

In Konoha

Gamakichi landed in front of the main gate and everyone jumped off, "thanks Kichi" Naruto said as the toad puffed back to his home.

The group walked to the Hokage's tower. They were surprised to see all their parents already there and waiting, "so the mission was a success" Tsunade stated more than asked.

"Of course it was, I was part of the mission so you knew it wouldn't be a failure" Naruto stated.

"All you did was summon an over grown frog" Sasuke said.

Before Naruto could reply he was pulled to the other side of the room by Hinata while Sakura pulled Sasuke to the opposite side. Tsunade hid her smile behind her folded hands, "what did you find out about Akatsuki's hideout" she asked.

"Its north of Iwa" Itachi said.

"So we are going to have to maneuver around Iwa to attack Akatsuki" Tsunade said.

"More then likely Iwa is supporting Akatsuki" Shikaku said.

"I agree there is noway an organization like Akatsuki can survive that close to a large shinobi country without their whereabouts getting out unless they are working with that country" Shikamaru said.

"So we are going to need backup" Tsunade said.

"You have Suna behind you" Gaara said.

"We need Kiri's help on this" Naruto surprised everyone by saying this.

"Your right, I'll bring this up to the Mizukage at the Rokudaime celebration ceremony" Tsunade said.

"You already know who you want to be the next Hokage" Kurenai asked in surprise.

"Yup, they are ready to take the position right now" Tsunade said with a knowing smile.

"Who is it" Hiashi asked.

"I can't tell you, you will have to wait till next week to find out" Tsunade said then dismissed them.

"Tsunade-sama can I talk to you about my genin team" Hinata asked before everyone left.

"Of course" Tsunade said. Once everyone was gone she leaned back in her chair, "you think everything will be ready for next week" she asked.

"Yes, although I'm confused on why you did it this way" Hinata said.

"I have my reasons" Tsunade said.

Hinata walked out the office to see Naruto, Kiki, and the kids waiting on her, "hurry mommy, daddy said he will buy us lunch" Kushina yelled.

Hinata laughed, "well lets go get lunch, where are we going" she asked.

"RAMEN" Naruto, Kushina, Airi, and Minato yelled at the same time.

Hinata and Kiki sighed, "better get it over with now or they will be like this everyday until they get it" Kiki said.

"I guess, I just don't want a repeat of last time" Hinata said.

"Neither of us do" Kiki said.

"What are you two waiting for" Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he led the kids towards the ramen stand.

"Is it ramen day already, dad its ramen day again" the server Ayame yelled.

"OK" was heard and a lot of commotion then water was heard as they assumed he was putting water in his pots.

"Dad is starting your ramen now" Ayame said as the family sat down.

"Wow Ayame your getting good at getting our food ready" Naruto said.

"Well you have been coming here as often as you could since you was a kid" Ayame said.

One week later

It was the day that the new Hokage would be named and everyone in the village was standing in front of the hokage's tower. Tsunade walked out onto the roof of the building she waited until the clapping stopped before she began, "first I would like to welcome the Mizukage and Kazekage" she said. Everyone clapped for the two kages, "next I would like to say that Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Itachi, Hana, Naruto, Tayuya, Lee, Sakura, Tenten,Yugito, Kiki, Sasuke, Kiba, Kin, Sai, and Kirei have been all been accepted as ANBU's" she said as each one a mask. The crowd immediately started to clap and cheer for them.

The cheers lasted for ten straight minutes, "now I have 2 more promotions before I announce the Rokudaime Hokage, the first is the newly made head of the police division will go to Sasuke Uchiha" Tsunade announced. Everyone clapped as the new ANBU's looked at her in surprise since they all thought Naruto would get the position since he started the creation of it, well all but Hinata who tried to hide her smile. Tsunade raised her hand to stop the clapping, "the next promotion is head of the ANBU will go to Hinata Hyuuga" she said. Again everyone clapped in surprise, even Hinata was surprised by this.

As everyone was clapping and cheering Tsunade snapped her fingers and 2 ANBU's appeared carrying a chest. She added her chakra to the chest and it slowly raised and opened and slowly raising out of the chest was a Hokage's hat, a Hokage's seal, and a smaller box, "now the Rokudaime Hokage will be.." she stopped to make sure everyone was paying attention, "Naruto Uzumaki Yuuhi" she said with a smile at the shocked face of everyone from the village except Hinata.

The group was back in the Hokage's office as Tsunade waited for the shock to go away, "do any of you have any questions" she asked.

"I thought Hina was going to be Hokage" Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled, "that was a joke" she said.

"A joke" Naruto asked.

"I was bored at the time and needed some entertainment and tormenting you came to mind" she told him with her smile never leaving her face.

"But what about that crap you said about me not being Hokage material because I don't like reading" Naruto said.

"That still applies, your not Hokage material, but no one is really until they get the position" Tsunade said.

"Sorry to interrupt but what will we do about Akatsuki" the Mizukage asked.

"I suggest we head straight for them, tell Iwa if they help Akatsuki they will be invaded and destroyed, leaving Akatsuki with no allies" Tsunade said.

"I agree with that when do we attack" Gaara asked.

"Well first things first, Naruto open your box" Tsunade told him.

Opening the box Naruto pulled out a kunai and a scroll, _Hiraishin no jutsu_ it said, "this is dad's prized jutsu" he said.

"Yup, you earned it now you got 2 days to learn as much about how to use it as possible, now once the 2 days are up you, Kiki, Gaara, and Nibi will lead the strike on Akatsuki's hide out, I suggest you read it through completely and if there is something you don't understand ask, then summon as many clones as you have kunai's and get to training" Tsunade said.

"Well lets go, we have a lot of training to get done, I have to make you all faster, stronger, smarter, for the next 2 days you all will be under my training program and I will not go easy not get to training ground 100 now" Kiki demanded. They all ran out except Yuugao not wanting to get Kiki angry at them, "your still here why, your not exempt from this training, your an important part of our success against Akatsuki" Kiki asked.

"If you haven't noticed, I have a daughter to look after, I can't just leave her with anybody, I don't trust any of you yet" Yuugao said, "besides I have a perfectionist inside me named Nibi, she is a psycho in training" she added.

"Good then your will be ready for my training, and you can leave them with Hanabi, she will be at the training site with the Mina, Kushi, and Airi so your daughter will have someone to play with" Kiki said.

"Fine, as long as I can see her I have no problem with that" Yuugao said.

(break)

The Konoha's army was standing waiting on Naruto so they can head out towards Iwa and Akatsuki. Suna and Kiri was already headed towards them and if Naruto didn't hurry they was going to be late for the ass kicking. Tsunade sighed for the hundredth time, "where the hell is he" she asked out loud.

"Whats that" someone asked pointing to a figure that just landed in front of them.

The figure that was standing there was wearing a white short sleeve full length body jacket with a symbol for Hokage on the back, an orange shirt under it, he had a long red cloth hanging off his forehead, red fingerless gloves, and a rod on his back. He turned to face them, "ready to kick some ass" he asked, "why is everyone staring at me like that" he added.

"Even after knowing it, your appearance is still unbelievable you look exactly like Minato" Jiraiya said.

"Well lets go, we can't keep Kiri and Suna waiting, plus the longer we wait the more time Akatsuki has to escape us again" Naruto said.

(break)

After hours of full speed they reached Iwa just as both Kiri and Suna arrived. Not to their surprise the Tuchkage and his army was waiting, "what are you doing marching on us" he asked.

"Are you protecting Akatsuki or not, we don't have time for games we are on a mission, either get out the way or we will go through you to reach their hideout" Naruto said.

The entire Iwa army went wide eyed, "the Yondaime" they said in fear.

"Close enough, he's my dad" Naruto said.

"I see, well if you bow down to me and hand over the _Hiraishin no jutsu_ we will step aside and allow you to pass" the Tuchkage said.

"That shit is not happening, now move" Naruto demanded.

"Make us"the Tuchkage challenged.

"Well everyone lets get ready" Gaara yelled.

"No, this is between my father and Iwa, I'm just replacing him" Naruto said and walked to the middle between Konoha and Iwa's forces, "I'll ask one more time step aside" he said.

"Make us" the Tuchkage said with a smirk.

"Fine I will" Naruto then jumped high into the air and sent multiple kunai's down into Iwa's forces, "bye" he said then in a streak of yellow he went through killing their entire army before Konoha's, Kiri's, and Suna's eyes. He came to the last Iwa ninja in his way, a kunoichi before he stopped, "how old are you" he asked.

"10" she answered.

"She is younger than Hanabi" Hinata said.

"This isn't right no child should be forced to fight like this" Naruto said.

"Don't ignore me like I'm not here, I'm a kunoichi and will be treated like one" the girl yelled and attacked Naruto even though she knew it was pointless.

"Please stop, this is pointless" Naruto said while dodging her attacks.

"Fight me" she yelled at him.

"I can't" Naruto said.

"Why not" she yelled.

Hanabi ran in front of him and blocked her attack, "why don't you give up, you will never land a hit on him" she said.

"Get out of my way" the girl yelled.

"Why don't you join us" Hanabi asked as she continued to block.

"No, your the enemy, you never join the enemy" she said.

Hanabi ducked under her attack, "and you never fight a Hyuuga in taijutsu" she said and quickly shut down her chakra points, "whats the point in fighting when you can't win" she asked.

"Look there no reason to continue fighting, and sometimes its better to join the enemy then to die alone" Naruto said.

"How sweet" they heard.

"So the jinchuuriki's have come, are you going to play dead and let us get on with our plan" the leader of Akatsuki asked.

"Yo, don't get this party started without me, I'm here to kick some Akatsuki ass" someone else said as he jumped in front of them and immediately was hit by Naruto.

"Shut up you stupid idiot, no one have time for your stupid rhymes" Naruto yelled.

"Hey I'm here to save you from getting yourself killed" he yelled back.

"Just because I came to tell you we are attacking Akatsuki didn't mean I wanted you to come" Naruto yelled.

"Well you shouldn't have told me" he yelled back.

"I told you only to come if your not going to use any of those stupid rhymes, they will make us all want to die" Naruto yelled. Everyone just watched the two jinchuuriki's yell at each other.

They then jumped apart as an Akatsuki member was between them, "will you two shut up, we are trying to kill you, we don't want to hear you talking while you die" he said.

"Well lets kick some major ass" Naruto said then kicked at the Akatsuki member that attacked him.

The jinchuuriki's and Kiki all ran at Akatsuki while they ran at them, everyone prepared for the final battle that will determine the fate of the world.


End file.
